Light Me Up
by KamikazeKoiji
Summary: Cloud's the new kid at the ShinRa Academy. After a chance meeting with a black haired teen, is he going to be able to keep his mind solely on his studies? Clack, slight AU. Cameo appearances from FF & KH characters.
1. The First Day

_**Author's note.  
><strong>__This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time, so I apologise if I'm a little rusty. Also, it's the first one I've wrote for the Final Fantasy fandom so I hope that I've managed to make the characters as true to how they are in the games as possible._

_This is going to be an alternative universe Zack x Cloud fic._  
><em>I, sadly, have no ownership over these two, nor the series they belong to.<em>  
><em>This was a disclaimer/_

_Anyhow, enjoy, and maybe drop me a review if you feel I've done well. I've got the next few chapters written up so I'll be updating steadily if there's enough interest. c:_

_Allons-y!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Light Me Up<strong>_

**Chapter I – The First Day.**

* * *

><p>"Zack..." The voice drifted through the young man's sleep, not quite registering with his subconscious that it was coming from the outside world. Zack made no effort to respond to the voice, he was too happy in this dream about... something. "Zack, are you going to get up today?" Zack yawned and rolled over stretching himself luxuriously across his bed.<p>

"Mhmmm?" He hummed into the pillow.

_Whack.  
><em>

Sky blue eyes shot open. "Good. I see you're awake now. It's your first day back at school. You don't want to be late now, do you son?" The voice chuckled. It took Zack a while to focus on the man who was standing at the side of his bed, but eventually his brain allowed him to realise that it was his uncle Angeal who had slapped him into consciousness with a balled up pair of his own socks. Zack groaned. _School, today? Damn. The holidays have gone far too quickly._ He stretched a little more before sitting up in bed, swinging his legs out to show Angeal he was making an effort.

"I'm up, I'm up... I won't go ba—" Zack was cut off half way through his sentence as a huge yawn forced its way out of his mouth. He collapsed back onto his bed with a little sigh, barely noticing Angeal smile and roll his eyes.

"You sure you're not going to fall back to sleep?" He teased, throwing the balled up socks at him. Zack grabbed a hold of the socks and propped himself up on his elbows so he could see his uncle more clearly. The seventeen year old grinned cheekily before responding.

"Of course I'm sure! I was just... resting my eyes, that's all."

"Oh really?" Angeal smirked. "Well, when your eyes are all rested up, there's some toast ready for you in the kitchen. I'd go eat it while it's hot." Angeal turned and walked over to the doorway where he paused for a second, as if he'd just remembered something important. "Oh and Zack? Your first class of the day is with Mr. Rhapsodos, remember? Now, knowing Genesis as well as I do, I know _you_ don't want to face his wrath for being late, do you?" Angeal's grin widened and his eyes sparkled knowing this fact about his school day would snatch Zack straight from sleep's clutches. Zack, who's eyes had been slowly closing of their own accord, was suddenly wide awake. He shot up into a sitting position and gawped at Angeal with some disbelief. Genesis Rhapsodos was easily one of the strictest teachers he studied under at the ShinRa Academy and despite him being best friends with his uncle, he had never given Zack any special treatment. In fact, he seemed to reserve a lot of the more difficult questions for Zack himself.

"No way! I have Literature first?" He groaned standing up and wandering across his room to examine the timetable he'd pinned to his wardrobe. Sure enough, his Angeal was right – LIT, Mr. G. Rhapsodos, Room L18. Zack hung his head. A lesson with Genesis first thing would mean no time to relax and slip back into the school routine as he usually liked to do on first days back – far from it, it seemed. Zack was willing to bet that he'd leave the lesson that morning with at least one set of questions and an investigation to carry out at home. He groaned again. "Do I really have to go in?" He yelled after his uncle's retreating back. All that came to him in response was laughter which grew quieter as Angeal made his way to the kitchen. Zack sighed before running his fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe back off of his face. "Guess I better make a move then..." he said to himself as he proceeded to try and dig his school bag out of his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>First days back at school always sucked. They usually dragged because people were just starting to get back into the school-habit and so no one got much work done, but they sucked considerably more when you were going to be the new kid in the class. For the seventh or so time, Cloud checked his appearance in the mirror. He tugged uncomfortably at his new v-neck sweater vest and attempted to loosen his tie again. Much to his dismay, his tousled light blond hair still stuck up at angles that wouldn't obey his hair gel and he still felt his tie was causing his shirt to dig into his neck. Sighing, he decided to grab breakfast before his family ate all the food.<p>

Why had his father accepted that damn promotion that had caused them to move to Midgar? Cloud had been quite comfortable in Nibelhiem, a small village in the middle of nowhere, and being uprooted from all that he knew and thrust into the ShinRa Academy was a bit of a culture shock to say the least for the poor sixteen year old. They'd been living in the city for just over a week now and Cloud was still amazed at how vastly different it was to his old home.

The school had told his parents that he'd officially get his timetable today when he started, so the poor young man was still at a loss about what to expect from his first day at the Academy. All he knew was that the school accepted both male and female pupils whose parents were working for the ShinRa company in some way, shape or form. He didn't know much about the teachers, and since arriving here he'd barely seen any teenagers his age. He felt... _alienated_ was a good word. He hadn't exactly been one of the most popular guys back in Nibelhiem, but he'd had a few close friends. A pang of sadness suddenly hit him. He frowned, realising again that he was going to be alone. He didn't know anyone. And he guessed most of these city kids wouldn't be interested in getting to know the new 'country boy'.

_I hope the people are nice. _He thought to himself. _The last thing I need is to become the new class idiot or something. _He slung his school satchel onto one of the chairs in the kitchen of their new apartment and waited for either one of his parents to respond to him. Neither stirred.

Cloud rolled his eyes before pulling a cereal box from the cupboard and making himself a bowl. He was almost finished eating when his dad put down his newspaper and addressed him.

"So, looking forward to your first day of school, Cloud?"

"I guess..." The sandy blond replied, glancing up at his dad from over his cereal bowl.

"You'll be fine." He said before walking over and ruffling Cloud's hair, causing more rebellious spikes to stick up at even more unlikely angles than the ones which Cloud himself had failed to tame before. The sixteen year old groaned.

"Dad, you've just messed my hair up! I was trying to look neat."

"I think it looks okay like that." His father said, cocking his head to one side and surveying Cloud. "Besides, that's how it normally is. Just be yourself, son, and people will like you for that." Cloud mustn't have looked too convinced however because his dad pulled him into a hug. Cloud's immediate reaction was to reject the friendly gesture. He didn't want to be hugged. "Look, I'm sorry your life's been turned upside down due to my promotion and us moving and whatever, but I'm sure you'll fit right in with your new classmates. You'll make friends don't worry." When he finally let go, Cloud's mother chimed in too. "Oh Cloudy, look at you! You look so grown up and... well smart! That uniform was worth every penny, don't you think dear..?" Cloud rolled his eyes again. He really wasn't in the mood to be patronised.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, directing his gaze to the floor. "I'm leaving now, so I'll see you about half three I guess." He looked up, then from one set of worried eyes to another. "I'll be fine. I'm sure." He added before snatching up his school bag and blazer and heading for the door. "See you." He called to them from the hall.

He pulled the door to with more of a resonating bang than he had intended and felt a little bad for acting so moody with his parents. They were only trying to comfort him after all... but then, if it wasn't for them he would still be happy and in the country. For what felt like the bazillionth time that morning, Cloud found his eyebrows pulling together in a frown as he made his way toward the stairs in their apartment building. After running down one flight of stairs, he noticed a tall jet black haired teen come shooting out of the hallway on this floor. The guy didn't seem to notice Cloud as he walked toward him, too busy fumbling with some textbooks in his hands. Cloud tried to walk a little faster – this guy was heading straight for him – but his increase in pace meant that he met the black haired boy at the foot of the next flight of stairs. He knocked into the other boy and stumbled back a little bit, as did the other teenager, who seemed so shocked to run into someone on the stairs he dropped his books.

"Aw man." He groaned, taking a step towards Cloud again as he watched his books tumble down the stairs. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm kinda late and..." He bent to pick up the nearest textbook before looking back at Cloud. He looked confused for a second, as if wondering who Cloud was. Cloud shifted nervously on the spot.

"It's okay, it's my fault for not walking faster." He replied awkwardly, noting with interest how bright this guy's blue eyes were. "Here, let me help." He said, proceeding to pick up the next textbook which had landed at the bottom of this flight of stairs. He grabbed the book, and out of habit made sure the pages were all smoothed out and neat looking before handing the book back to its owner. He smiled shyly.

"Hey, thanks." The boy said smiling happily. He tilted his head to one side, before asking a question which seemed to have formed in his head when he first looked at Cloud. "Do you go to the Academy? Only, I've never seen you around before... and I was certain that there weren't any students living in this apartment building. Are you new?"

Cloud grinned slightly; this guy seemed... nice. He definitely wasn't looking down on him for being odd, and he hadn't made any nasty remarks about Cloud's unruly hair, which he'd assumed could be a bullying point. This guy's hair was a mass of messy black spikes, sticking up all over his head apart from his fringe which almost curtained his face. It was certainly an impressive style, one that really suited him. Cloud swallowed before speaking up.

"Yeah, I'm just starting there today." He said shortly. He wanted to expand on the sentence but the black haired boy spoke up again.

"Aw really? Do you know anyone yet?" He quizzed, his friendly grin widening.

"No. Um, I haven't really seen anyone about..." He started, feeling slightly awkward. "We've only been here for a week. My dad got a promotion and we had to move and..."

"Ah, so you're not from around here then I take it? Are you a country boy?"

Cloud froze. _He's going to make fun isn't he?_ He thought to himself. _What's the right way to answer that question? Do I say yes and risk him poking fun at me for it? Or do I say no? Or –  
><em>

"That's cool. I'm from the country too. What part do you come from?" Cloud didn't have to worry about what he was going to say because the other guy had started speaking again. He felt relieved, knowing that his new acquaintance knew the sort of community he was from. He settled for telling him the town from which he originated.

"Nibelhiem." He replied, dipping his gaze as he said the name of his hometown. The boy he was talking to started to laugh at that. Cloud wondered what he'd found so amusing about this snippet of information. Had he heard of Nibelhiem? Did he know just how much of a country town it was? "How about you?" He added after a second or so pause. He was curious to find out if he had heard of where this guy was from.

"Me?" He asked, his grin widening yet again. "Gongaga."

Cloud started to laugh at the name, alike to how his new 'friend' had at the mention of Nibelhiem. He understood now why the other had laughed. To each of them, their hometowns must have sounded so cheesily named. He figured that he was laughing because Gongaga sounded like a made up place almost, which was probably what the other thought about his hometown's name.

"Hey, what's so funny about that! You know Gongaga?" The Gongaga boy asked with a slight pout. Cloud let his laugh continue for a few more seconds before replying.

"No, but it's just such a backwater name." He replied shyly, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Ditto Nibelhiem!" The boy said rather defensively, frowning for a second before his features soften again.

"Like you've been there." Cloud found himself saying with a slight eyebrow raise.

"I haven't. But there's a reactor there, right? A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means..." He trailed off for a second, looking away from Cloud.

"Nothing else out there." They both said at the same time, looking up at each other and laughing. They grinned widely at each other for another moment before the boy spoke up again.

"I'm Zack." He offered. "I think we'll get along fine..." Zack paused, waiting for Cloud to return the gesture and give him his name.

"Cloud."

"Nice to meet 'cha, Cloud." Zack replied, balancing his textbooks in the crook of his left arm whilst offering his right hand for Cloud to shake. Cloud took it shyly. He grinned. "You stick with me. I'll look out for you." Zack said, starting to walk down the stairs. Cloud followed almost obediently, smiling to himself.

_Well, this is looking better than I expected._

* * *

><p><em>~ Review if you can? Thanks in advance if you do, and thank you for choosing this fic to read! ~<em>


	2. Something New

**Chapter II – Something New.**

* * *

><p>The walk to the ShinRa Academy hadn't been as bad as Cloud had first thought it would be. Only minutes before, he had imagined himself getting lost as he attempted to pick out a route with the help of numerous signposts which were littered around the city. As a general rule, these signs were there to show directions to local points of interest, which Cloud had figured would cover the way to school. He had only made the journey once with his parents when he was taken for a tour of the Academy a couple of days ago, though he hadn't been paying the route they had taken much attention. He'd had a feeling he'd end up wandering into his first class of the day late, having to explain to the teacher that he had had to stop and ask for directions just to get to the Academy, and he probably would have to be guided to his lesson by someone. <em>How embarrassing.<em> But, thankfully, this scenario had been forgotten when he had left his apartment building with Zack.

Having the lively black haired teen as his self appointed guide was a huge comfort to the nervous blond. Zack had been coaxing small talk out of Cloud since they'd bumped into each other on the stairs. So far, they'd talked about how Cloud was adjusting to city life; why Zack had moved from Gongaga; what school life at the Academy was like and what teachers were nice and which ones should be avoided.

"Now, if you're asking me..." Zack said, his eyebrows knitting together into a frown. "I'd say that the teacher who's good side you want to stay on would be Mr. Valentine,"

"Valentine?" Cloud asked, slightly bemused at the name. "Like the holiday?"

"Yep, that's the one... Yeah, you want to watch him. He doesn't say much, but there are a lot of rumours about the line of work he was in prior to teaching. And not all of them are good." He finished with a bit of a grin. "Oh, and speaking from experience, you definitely want to watch out for Mr. Rhapsodos. He's got quite the temper."

"I'm guessing you've been on the receiving end of it?"

"Heh heh. You could say that." Zack said, bringing his hand to his neck and rubbing it sheepishly. "He's my uncle's best friend. Not that that fact makes him give me any special treatment. Well, unless you count giving me the hard questions to answer as special treatment." Cloud laughed at this, catching the mildly frustrated look on Zack's face. He shook his head before he continued. "So, have they given you your timetable yet?"

"Nope. They're supposed to be giving it to me today. I wish they would have let me have it before hand, I'd like to know if I'm going to be taught by any of the teachers from your little list there." He grinned.

"That sucks man." Zack said, shaking his head. "Well, hopefully we'll have a few classes together. I mean, it'd be nice for you to have someone you've met before there, and well. I'll make sure to look after my fellow country boy!" There was something about the way that his new found 'friend' said that sentence which made Cloud feel really happy all of a sudden. He felt as if Zack had managed to grab all of the worries that had been building up into a big knot in his stomach and smooth them out. Which was odd for a number of reasons, but mainly for the fact that he had only just met Zack. It felt safe.

"I hope so too."

Zack pushed up his sleeve slightly to get a glimpse of the time on his watch. "Hm, twenty-to-eight." He muttered looking up again. "We've still got plenty of time. But we can't dawdle. I have the dreaded Mr. Rhapsodos first and_ you _have a meeting with the headmaster." He grinned, looking over at Cloud.

"I was afraid I might have to meet him again. But anyway, sounds like you're really looking forward to that lesson." Cloud laughed. "What does he teach?"

"Literature. It kind of suits him really because he loves reading and writing. He's got some big passion for that LOVELESS epic poem thing if you've heard of it."

"LOVELESS?" Cloud asked. The name struck a chord somewhere. "I think I've heard of it. I'm not sure where from though..."

"Well, if you do have him as a teacher, you'll find out _all_ about it. He likes to recite it from time to time."

"Really? Is it related to what he's supposed to be teaching when he does that?"

"Heh, not always. It's a nicely written piece of work, don't get me wrong. But I really don't get what he sees in it. He drags my uncle to see the play adaption of it whenever it's in the theatre. Angeal says he doesn't mind, but I know otherwise." Zack tapped his nose with his free hand and smiled. Cloud laughed again. "Wait a sec." Zack said as he stopped Cloud by the side of the road. They waited while some cars zoomed by and Cloud attempted to continue walking once they'd passed. "Ah." Zack put his arm out in front of Cloud much to the blond's surprise. _What are we waiting for?_ An alarm sound suddenly pierced the air. "We have to wait to cross the road." Zack explained, seemingly noticing Cloud's initial confusion. "Waiting beats getting hit by the cars. Look, they've all stopped for us now." He pointed out the growing line of cars to the side of them.

"Hm." Cloud suddenly felt a little stupid for not already knowing this. He hadn't left the apartment except for the meeting to register him at the Academy, and then they had used a car to get there. It seemed so simple, but there was nothing like that back in Nibelhiem. _Mind you,_ he thought, _there were only like three cars in the whole of Nibelhiem. We wouldn't need a crossing like this..._

As if he could read his mind, Zack suddenly spoke up. "Don't worry, I hadn't seen them before I came here either. I remember Angeal shouted at me for trying to run out into the road to get across. Turns out that's dangerous... Who knew?" He grinned, which made Cloud feel a little less silly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then." He said quietly, following Zack to the other side. "So how much further is this place?"

"Not too far now. About another five minutes walk."

"Oh, okay." Cloud nodded, a small smile on his face.

"You nervous?"

"Slightly..." The blond answered, looking at the pavement. "I'm just worried about fitting in and all of those sort of things." He confessed. "I haven't ever done anything like this before."

"Aw, you'll be fine. And I'll be looking out for you so don't you worry."

"Heh. Thanks, Zack." Cloud said quietly, smiling at the boy who he'd only met mere minutes before. Zack was so friendly, there was just something about him that put Cloud at ease.

He knew were this a normal situation that he'd probably be tripping over the awkward feeling which would be eating away at him, but somehow Zack seemed to have gotten rid of that feeling before it had had a chance to rear its head. They walked along in a sort of companionable silence for the next few minutes before Cloud decided to speak up again. "Hey Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"How did your first day here go? I mean... you're really nice, and I'm guessing no one even dared pick on you."

"Actually," The black haired teen started. "I think I got on a lot of people's nerves." He laughed nervously. "I'm just one of those people who doesn't really care what people think about me. If I want to talk to someone, I'll go do it, y'know? I think a lot of people thought I was too outgoing, and then just decided I was weird."

"I don't think you're weird." Cloud interjected. He hadn't meant to say it, but the sentence had still slipped out.

"Aw, thanks Cloud!" Zack said, punching his arm lightly. "I'm glad I haven't scared you off yet. But yeah, I guess most people thought that I was going to be the shy new boy, but I kinda proved them wrong."

"No matter, I bet they all like you now?"

"Well, some do. I still get the feeling I annoy some people, but that can't be helped." He laughed. "Can't please everyone, right?"

Zack led Cloud down a few side streets, and then along by a rather scenic park. Before long a large, slightly familiar building came into Cloud's view.

"I'm sure it didn't look this big when I came for my tour..." Cloud let out a low whistle. The Academy looked gigantic from outside. "...I'm going to get lost, I know it!" He whined.

"No sweat." Zack said, walking toward the main entrance where a few students had gathered outside. He waved to and greeted a few of them before stopping and turning his attention to Cloud. "Right, you want to head to the reception first I'm guessing?" He asked, waving to someone as he did so.

"Um, yep. They've got my timetable and I've got a meeting with the Headmaster before he'll let me loose into the classes." Zack laughed at that, turning back toward the main doors.

"Follow me then, I won't get you lost."

He led him through a maze of corridors, and despite him pointing out different things as he went, Cloud still couldn't keep up with him. It didn't take long before they arrived outside what looked like some kind of modern office.

"Here's the reception." He smiled gently. "Now, I've got to get going before I get myself a detention date with Mr. Rhapsodos. See you later Cloud. Good luck!" And with that he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Zack." Cloud called to his retreating back.

"No worries man. I'm happy to help. Come find me at break-time and let me know how you got on, okay?" Zack asked, waving as he started walking again. Cloud shifted nervously from one foot to another before entering the reception. He tugged slightly at his tie – which suddenly felt like it was attempting to strangle him more so than it had before – and walked up to the young looking blonde woman who was on the counter of the reception.

* * *

><p>Zack was in a really good mood as he headed toward his Literature class that morning. Even the thought of being picked on by Genesis wasn't dulling his spirits. (Although having an hour of Lit and probably deciphering poems still wasn't the most appealing of thoughts). He wondered to himself if he would be in any of Cloud's classes – a large part of him wanted to be in at least one. He felt almost an obligation to help the guy, which had probably been brought on by the fact that the pair had sort of seamlessly 'clicked' earlier on.<p>

It'd be nice to have someone who understood some of the things that Zack had picked up back when he was living in the country. Despite there being quite a few kids in the Academy with the same sort of background as him, Zack wasn't really friendly with them. He'd found that oddly enough, he had gotten along with some of the city kids easier than he had with the people who belonged to some of the country cliques which had formed in the school.

And besides, Cloud seemed really nice. He was shy, but despite that he had seemed like he was at ease with Zack, which pleased the spike-y haired boy no end.

"Hey! Zack!"

He turned at the mention of his name and spotted his best friend, Aerith, heading toward him. "Oh hey Aerith!" He greeted her, turning to wait for her as she walked toward him. "And how are you this morning?"

"Not so bad." She replied, looking up at him with her big green eyes. "I'd be better had Kunsel not tried to hide my bag in a tree when I put it down for a second earlier, but other than that." She smiled. Aerith was a good head shorter than Zack and had long, curly brunette hair which was tied back with a ribbon that he himself had bought for her a while ago.

"He should know by now you're more than capable of kicking his ass if provoked." Zack grinned at her, guessing how she would react.

"Oh you!" She said, gently pushing him away from her. "Don't you start too. Or I will be in the mood to kick some ass." Zack's grin just widened at that.

"Whoops." He said, turning to walk down the corridor again. Aerith began to follow.

"So, how are you this morning? I'm guessing something's happened to make you all smiley."

"Hey," Zack pouted. "I'm always smiley, what do you mean?"

"Just that you're more so than usual."

"Hmm. Well, I think I've made a new friend this morning if that's what you're trying to get at..." He started glancing down at her.

"Oh really? You mean to say you didn't scare them away with your super-sunny disposition?" She teased, grinning up at him.

"No!" Zack said indignantly, poking her with his free hand. "In fact I think I made him feel more at home." He turned down the corridor that held their Literature class. "He seemed really nervous and I think I managed to help calm him down a bit." Aerith reached out for the classroom's door handle and gently pushed it open.

"I'll take your word for it." She shook her head, smiling. "Was he good looking?" She added casually, not looking at Zack.

"Wha–?" He began, his mouth fell open slightly as Aerith finally turned to face him, a wide grin plastered on her face. _Why is she asking _me_that? _He spent a few moments longer than he should have looking a bit like a gormless goldfish as the question sank in.

"Mr. Fair, Miss Gainsborough." A rather cold voice sounded from somewhere behind them. Aerith giggled slightly at Zack's reaction before turning around again.

"Good morning, Mr. Rhapsodos!" She said cheerfully, walking toward their table at the back of the class.

"Morning, sir." Zack managed to say after a few seconds pause. He followed Aerith to their seats.

"What are you looking so sheepish about, Fair?" Genesis shot a pointed look in Zack's direction.

"Eh?" Zack responded. _What does he mean by sheepish?_

"I prefer a more comprehendible response, if you don't mind Fair." A couple of sniggers sounded from the various pupils in the class, including Aerith, much to Zack's dismay.

"Sorry sir!" Zack smiled apologetically, placing his two hands together under his chin as if he were about to pray and tilting his head to the side.

"Anyway, as I was about to start teaching; before I was interrupted..." Genesis turned back to the board and started writing up the name of the poem they'd be studying that lesson. Zack sighed to himself. _And so it begins..._ He was rummaging in his bag for his notebook and pen when he felt Aerith tap him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He breathed quietly, placing his school stuff on the desk as soundlessly as he could manage before turning to her. Mr. Rhapsodos droned on in the background.

"So, was he hot?" She grinned.

"How am I supposed to know that?" He spluttered. "He's a guy...and why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because you've clearly hit it off with him." She replied, nodding knowingly at him.

"We found we had a lot in common, that's all." He said shortly, before a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Why, do you want me to set you two up?" Now it was Aerith's turn to be a bit flustered.

"No!" She blushed a little and turned back to face the front of the classroom, starting to scribble down the notes that had appeared on the board.

"I said for him to find me at break. I can introduce you then." His grin widened and promptly disappeared when he looked up to find Genesis looking at him. _Oh crap._

They spent the next half hour copying notes from the board, volunteering answers – in Aerith's case – or in Zack's case repeatedly guessing the questions put to him by the teacher only to be told that he was wrong. Zack ran a hand through his hair after that had happened to him for the third time, ruffling some of the spikey hairs on his head.

He sighed and turned his attentions to the window to his right. It was reasonably bright outside, and looked as if the sun was going to appear later on today. _Is Gen more crabby than usual, or is that just me? It's probably because it's the first day back. Either that or he's got LOVELESS withdrawal problems again..._

"Does anyone know what the poet could possibly be implying with his use of this line here? ...Oh, is there something of more interest to you out of the window, Zack?"Genesis' voice pierced his thoughts and he snapped back to attention to find the red head looking at him through narrowed eyes with an expression that could almost be described as venomous.

"Oh.. Um, no... Si–"

"To quote Act I from LOVELESS, '_The wandering soul knows no rest._' How do you expect to be able to relax come exam time if you're not paying attention?"

"I, uh— I don't know, sensei."

"Pay attention Zack. I'm sure your uncle would love to hear about this." He smiled rather smugly and turned back to the board. "Now, where was I..?"

Zack resisited the urge to roll his eyes, knowing Genesis would probably manage to see him do that somehow. Aerith giggled beside him. "Hey, don't join in with him! You're supposed to be on my side." He said flashing her a defensive grin. Aerith shook her head, smiling slightly as she copied some more notes which had appeared on the board down.

"I'm not taking sides, silly. I'm just amused at how you looked like you were going to give Mr. Rhapsodos a rude gesture the moment his back was turned again, but seemed to think better of it."

"Something like that..." He muttered, going back to work.

The poem they had been working on was a rather controversial piece about the Lifestream. Zack didn't know why Genesis had chosen this specific poem, because everyone in Midgar had been raised to believe Mako energy was good, and that the planet made enough for everyone to use and live comfortably. However, this poem was saying the opposite. It had encoded within it a deep theme of our stewardship to the planet, which went against what most people in the class thought about Mako energy. Despite the general air of dislike the class had taken to the poem, there was a part of Zack who actually really liked it. It was... _different_. And it did its job of provoking reactions from people well.

After that last little taunt from Genesis, Zack hadn't spoke up once. He had decided to get his head down and get on with it – mainly because he didn't think he had the nerve to dare try annoy Genesis more (even if he never did anything intentionally, of course), but also slightly because he was finding the work interesting. Despite the mean side he seemed to reserve for him, Zack had to admit that Genesis was a good teacher. He had an interesting way of putting things across to people, and it was that which made his lessons that little bit better.

Twenty minutes had passed when Zack looked up at the clock. He saw that the big hand was coming up to the twelve, and the little hand was already sitting squarely on the ten. He smiled to himself. _Not long now._ He thought, still slightly eager to get out of the classroom and away from the biased teacher.

When the bell did eventually ring, signalling the end of the first period and the five minute break allocated for the students to get to their next lesson, Zack hastily started packing his equipment away.

"Um, not so fast..." Genesis drawled as he sat down at his desk, letting his legs drape over the arm rest of the chair oh, so casually. "You guys have some homework too." A collective groan sounded around the class and Genesis grinned briefly at them. "I want you to read the next poem in your anthology for next lesson. And, I would like you to begin making notes on it too please. I think you'll agree that it's not _too_ much to ask for, right?"

"No sir..." A few voices piped up, speaking in a uniform solemn tone. Zack smiled slightly. He had been expecting a far bigger workload from his uncle's friend.

"You look happy about this, Zack. I can give you more to complete if you wish." Genesis said, his grin widening at that thought. Zack heaved a sigh and looked to his feet.

"No, uh. That won't be necessary, sir." He said awkwardly before grabbing up his satchel and following an already ready Aerith out of the classroom door. Once out of earshot, Zack decided it might be safe to complain. "It's hard to believe him and Angeal are so close when he seems to begrudge me so much." Aerith laughed slightly.

"I think he likes you. Just he doesn't want to seem like he's letting you off easy because you know his best friend." She giggled at her theory as she avoided Zack's hand as it went to push her gently. "What've you got now?" She asked, changing the subject quicker than he could comprehend for a moment.

"Hm, good question. I'm fairly sure I have..." He stared at the ceiling for a little moment, as if the answer was written up there. Nothing came to him. "Damn it, guess I'm going to have to look at my timetable after all." He said, reaching into his bag to try to find the folded sheet of paper. "That's a point..." He said softly as his fingers closed around the right piece of paper in his bag. "I wonder how Cloud's getting on?"

* * *

><p>Cloud's morning had gone surprisingly different to how he had imagined it being prior to getting to school. He had thought that his first day was going to be a stressful, surreal blur, but had found that thus far it lacked on the stressful and surreal part. As much as he might have liked to remember every detail of the morning, it had gone by in somewhat of a blur to him. When he'd spoke to the receptionist after Zack had dropped him off, she smiled and asked him for his name which he had provided dutifully. She had grabbed plastic folder which had a green label on it and flicked through the small collection of paper that was to be found there. Eventually she whipped out a piece of paper which had a sort of grid drawn on it... <em>Oh, of course. It's my timetable!<em> He thought to himself as he thanked her and went to move away.

"If you'd just wait there for a moment, the headmaster will be able to speak with you soon." She said politely, indicating the few comfy looking chairs littering the reception area. Cloud obliged and sat himself down on one of the green chairs, nervously looking at his official time table for the school year. He scanned the teachers names looking to see if any of them were the ones which he and Zack had discussed that morning. He noticed he had a Professor Vexen for Science, and someone called Sephiroth for his PE lessons. _I suppose that means Physical Education?_ He wondered, feeling another homesick pang as he thought of how back in Nibelhiem it had just simply been known as their sport lesson.

Sephiroth...

Where did he know that name from? He'd definitely heard it somewhere before, and it definitely wasn't from his previous conversation with Zack earlier. Dismissing the thought after he pondered it for a moment longer Cloud took another look over the timetable to see if he had any lessons with Mr. Rhapsodos. Both to his relief/disappointment (he wasn't sure which he should feel) the name wasn't mentioned on his timetable. So he definitely wouldn't be in Zack's Lit class then...

After giving his timetable one last surveying glance, Cloud decided to have a look at the various pin boards that decorated the office walls. One board seemed to be dedicated to newspaper cuttings, (presumably featuring the school and/or its pupils and staff), one was filled with pictures from events, and there was another which held basic information about the school – like the rules, the uniform code and such. He stood up and wandered over to them to allow himself a better look at the information on the news board first. There were some announcements about exam results, namely how good they were, and some cuttings that showed various pictures of smiling teenagers with certificates. There seemed to be a few cuttings that were sports-centric, and it was one of these cuttings that caught Cloud's eye. The headline read 'Young Fencing Champ Will Make Swordsman Yet' and in the little black and white picture anchored to the title were two men. One had impossibly long white (or silver, it was impossible to tell because of the picture being black and white to begin with) hair, and had adopted a relaxed stance with one hand behind his back and the other bringing his fencing foil in front of him to block a hit from the other person's foil. The other person had jet black hair which stuck up all over his head, except for his fringe which had moved forward to cover his eyes as attempted to attack his partner. Cloud was a little shocked as he realised that the black haired man was none other than Zack. A little "huh" sound escaped his lips as he began to read the snippet of text accompanying the picture.

'_It takes a lot of guts to stand your ground against an advanced fencer of your age, and it takes something else for you take on one of the most fearsome sword wielders of our time. We all knew Sephiroth was something special when he managed to gain the National Champion title at the age of 16, but he seems to have found someone who shows high hopes for the future of the sport in Zack Fair (16)._

_Zack, the nephew of Angeal Hewley, another one of the great sword wielders, has been showing a lot of promise. The fact he has been able to take on, and hold his own with his teacher Sephiroth has been proving just that; he's clearly determined. When we asked him about what he wants to do in the future he said...'_

Of course! That was why he knew Sephiroth's name. When he was younger he has somewhat idolised him for his impressive sword skills but over the years it seemed he had forgotten who he was. He smiled slightly to himself as he read on, finding out that Zack had competed in a championship last summer and was the favourite to win. He made a mental note to ask him about that later.

He looked over a few more of the cuttings, just taking in the wealth of things that the Academy was praised for. He was that absorbed in doing this that he didn't even notice when the headmaster walked up behind him.

"Quite an impressive array, don't you think?"

Cloud jumped. "Oh! Er, yes, it's very im-impressive!" He stuttered, turning and bowing respectfully to the man stood a few feet behind him. He recognised him from the last time he had paid this place a visit, his name was Xemnas. He was a good head taller than Cloud, and had long silver hair and incredibly tanned skin. He regarded Cloud through gold eyes which seemed to glow expectantly. A slight bored look tainted his features, but maybe that was just Cloud...

Xemnas indicated a chair and motioned Cloud to take a seat as he sat down himself. Within the hour that should have been his first lesson, Xemnas talked him through the basics of school life at the Acedemy, what he could expect and gave him a map to help navigate his way around the place. They talked for a while about the various activities and clubs that the Academy offered to keep its students entertained in their spare time if they wished to join them. Xemnas then changed the subject onto Cloud himself; was _he_ looking forward to being at the Academy? Where did he see himself in five years time? And had he met anyone who seemed like they'd become his friend yet? Cloud had smiled when he'd asked the latter of the questions, his mind jumping to Zack. Xemnas smiled warmly when Cloud mentioned that he had walked to school with and talked to Zack. There was something odd about his smile though, it didn't quite reach his eyes. A bell sounded after a few more minutes of chatter between the two of them and Cloud wondered if they would have to move or not. But another bell sounded again a few minutes after the first and it was then that Xemnas decided to stand up, apparently ready to leave.

"Right then, Cloud." He started, watching the blond boy fumble with his bag as he stood up too. "I expect you're eager to find out what our classes are like. It's second lesson now, who is it that's taking you for that period?" Cloud looked quickly at his timetable which was clutched in his hand. He examined it carefully and located the lesson and teacher he'd be acquainting himself with during this period.

"I've got Science with Vexen." He responded, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the name. It seemed odd because there was no Mr title, nor was there an initial of some sort to describe a first name. Maybe Vexen was only known by that name?

"Ah, follow me then Cloud. You should enjoy Science with Professor Vexen, he's a very good teacher." Xemnas replied, smiling slightly and nodding at Cloud before turning on his heel and leading the way to the Science labs. Cloud followed him sheepishly.

There were still a few students about in the corridors, mainly gathered around in groups of two or three as they slowly made their way to class. As soon as they noticed Xemnas they decided to move a little quicker, almost scurrying toward where they needed to be. Cloud looked around trying to remember if he'd walked down this corridor with Zack earlier but he didn't recognise it. _That's a point..._ he thought to himself. _Zack said to meet him at break, but how will I know where to find him?_ He let that thought panic him until Xemnas stopped outside a classroom. "Are you ready?" He asked, seemingly concerned. Cloud paused for a moment. _No._

"Uh, Yep."

"Good." Xemnas replied before pushing open the door and walking in. Cloud hesitantly followed. The lab was bigger than he had been expecting, and a lot brighter, too – he'd been imagining some kind of gloomy evil place – but he couldn't have been more wrong. There were big windows filling up half of the wall on the side of the room opposite the door – the bottom half of the wall was taken up by cupboards – and some of the windows had the blinds pulled across causing the room to become more shadowed than it would be otherwise. He noticed that the desks were displayed in an unusual fashion, but one which allowed for easy movement should they be doing practical work he assumed. The front of the classroom was to the left of the door, where Cloud caught a glimpse of a rather lanky figure with long light blond hair pointing to something that was being projected onto the screen beside him. _That must be Professor Vexen._ He thought to himself, sparing another glance around the classroom and avoiding the gazes of the students whose attention seemed to be fixed on him.

"Ah, Xemnas." Vexen addressed the headmaster politely, bowing his head as a sign of respect.

"Professor Vexen," Xemnas started, returning the head nod. "This is Cloud. He is going to be joining your class today." He indicated to Cloud, who had sort of shrunk behind the head teacher as if to hide himself from the eyes of the class.

"Good morning, Cloud." Vexen said, bowing his head to him too.

"I'll let you sort him out, sir. And I hope someone will be kind enough to help show him to his third lesson after break?" Xemnas turned and looked at the class, his golden-yellow eyes glancing along the rows of students.

"Thank you." Vexen said cheerfully as Xemnas turned to leave. He turned to Cloud. "Do you want to take that spare seat over there by Aerith?" He asked, indicating the empty seat by a pretty brunette girl. Cloud glanced at her and she smiled friendlily back at him.

"Okay."

"Aerith, would you be able to get Cloud a textbook so he can see what we'll be looking at today?" Vexen continued, looking happily back toward the board and waiting for Cloud to settle before starting his lesson again.

Cloud pulled out the stool and sat down on it, carefully pulling his new notebook out of his bag and setting it down on the table before pulling the bag onto his knee and looking at his pencil case. Aerith took her seat next to him again and handed him a textbook which Cloud thanked her for.

"We're on page 78." She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks..." Cloud said, a small grin on his face before he ducked his head down to look closely at the page numbers of the textbook. After a bit of explaining from Vexen, the class had set to work on some summary questions which were projected up on the board. As he was copying them down into his notebook, Cloud noticed the girl beside him looking at him. He lifted his head up slightly and turned to look at her. She narrowed her eyes in a thoughtful way before speaking quietly to him.

"You're Cloud... right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I am." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So you're the one he was talking about this morning." Aerith said, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Who was talking about?" Cloud asked, frowning slightly at the girl. Who would have been talking about him to her?

"I believe you've met Zack already?" She asked, her smile growing. Cloud's face relaxed as he realised who Aerith was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, I have." He said.

"I'm Aerith," She said, bowing her head slightly. "He was going to introduce us when he found you at break-time, but I guess he's a little late." She giggled.

"I guess we beat him to it." Cloud grinned.

They made small talk throughout the lesson, in between Vexen's various explanations about Exothermic and Endothermic reactions and when the bell rang Cloud couldn't believe it had already been an hour. At the end of the lesson Vexen announced that they wouldn't need their notebooks next lesson as they'd be doing some practical investigation work. Cloud smiled to himself, that sounded fun. He was about to gather his stuff and leave when Aerith called out his name.

"Hey, Cloud... Do you, erm... Do you want to walk with me?" He turned around and smiled at her, suddenly grateful she'd offered. He hadn't a clue where he was going to find Zack.

"I'd love to." He said, waiting for her to grab her stuff off of the table. She quickly joined him and started walking toward the door of the classroom.

"C'mon." She said, flashing a grin in his direction. "We'll go find Zack, and then we can introduce you to everyone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note.<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/  
>None of the afore mentioned characters are mine.<br>(Although I really wouldn't mind ownership of Mr. Fair, tehe).  
>They belong to Square Enix.<em>

_Phew! Long chapter for the win? I'll let you decide that ;)_

_Sorry there's not much plot involved at the moment, but it's going to pick up soon, I promise. In the mean time, how are you liking it? A review would make me really happy, I don't mind how long or how short they are :D_

_And say hello to a few Kingdom Hearts characters! I've decided to have some of them as teachers and some as pupils so I'll have a few more characters to play around with apart from the Final Fantasy ones that'll be appearing here hehe._

_I'm hoping to update this every week or fortnight, but I'm having a few problems with my laptop's battery so I can't guarantee that the chapters are going to be up on time but I'll try my best :3_

_Anyhoo, I'm not going to write a big long author's note because I feel that they distract from the story. :c_

_Review if you can, I really appreciate it –huggles-  
>(Also, if you notice a mistake or anything, review or PM me about it, I'll be happy to change it) <em>

_And big thanks for the person who's already reviewed and the other people who've added this story to their alerts/favourites and all. ME GUSTA YOUUU ALL~_

_Allons-y!_


	3. Introducing Me

**Chapter III – Introducing Me.**

* * *

><p>"Introduce me? To everyone?" Cloud was beginning to look a little horrified at the idea. How many people would there be, exactly?<p>

"C'mon!" Aerith said, rather excitedly, grabbing his arm and dragging him. Cloud only spared a moment to worry about where they were headed before his mind turned back to fretting about meeting 'everyone'. He didn't do well with large crowds. In fact, he tried to avoid them. Especially if he was going to end up the centre of attention in said crowd.

Aerith, he found, although small, packed a surprising amount of strength. She tugged him along through the corridors – which were steadily growing more and more crowded with students now free from their morning lessons – with ease. Cloud felt like he was being led through a maze again, forgetting what things he passed and what ways Aerith was turning them as she hurried through the school. She led him through into what seemed to be one of the more open areas of the Academy and her pace slowed as she pushed open the door which led onto a small but pretty courtyard, decorated by a few cherry blossom trees, grass patches and wooden picnic tables. There were only a few people in the courtyard, all of whom waved cheerily to Aerith as she led Cloud to one of the picnic tables which was shrouded by the cherry blossom.

It was late April, and the tree's flowers were just about coming out into bloom. A couple of prematurely shed blossoms were scattered around on the floor and Cloud noted with interest the few small tubs of brightly coloured plants which were dotted around the area. They only held his interest for a moment however as he noticed some other people entering the courtyard. He wondered if they were a part of the 'everyone' Aerith had mentioned in class before. His view was partially obscured by the lower branches of the cherry blossom tree, but he still managed to get a good look at the people who were definitely making their way toward the table he and Aerith were sat at.

Both were tall and slightly lanky redheads, who seemed to be having a heated debate about something or other. Cloud watched them curiously before glancing at Aerith, who nodded encouragingly.

"I'm telling you, Axel, there's no easy way of doing that. You'll just embarrass yourself, and then you'll embarrass me too." One of the redheads was saying. His hair was more of a lighter red than the other boy's was, and was styled up in a messy way. Cloud couldn't make out whether the red marks which appeared to frame the guy's eyes were just strands of his hair styled to look that way, scars or tattoos. As he drew nearer though he noted that they must have been tats. _Wow._

"As if, Reno." The other redhead – declared Axel by his friend – retaliated, rolling his vibrantly green eyes. "I could get Roxas any time I wanted to. Just because you're sour because Elena turned you down again does not mean the same thing will happen to me." Axel's hair was a deeper shade of red than Reno's, and seemed to be a lot longer as it was all gelled up away from his face and into a mass of firey red spikes. He too seemed to have some kind of facial tattoos; two little triangles under each eye. Cloud wondered what could have possessed them to get that done. "You're just jealous." The pair walked up to the table, greeting Aerith as they pulled up next to it. They both eyed Cloud curiously before Aerith spoke up.

"What are you two bickering about now?"

"He started it." Said Axel, throwing a pointed look in Reno's direction.

"Me? Oh like hell I did. You started this conversation, don't deny it." Reno's sharp blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Axel. Aerith turned to Cloud and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Well I'm finishing it." She said, flashing a serious glare in either direction. They both shut up at that. "I don't want you two scaring Cloud and giving him the wrong impression."

"Cloud?" They both said in unison.

"Ah, so you're a new kid huh?" Reno asked, smiling in Cloud's direction now, not even sparing a slightly-pouty Axel a second glance.

"Um, yep..." Was all Cloud managed to say. He glanced toward Aerith, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately, the girl seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Cloud, this is Reno," – She indicated to the slightly taller redhead who raised a hand and saluted casually – "and Axel," – She pointed to the other who waved at him – "they're twins in case you're wondering. The not-quite-identical kind. But they argue like an old married couple."

"Do not!" Came the dual response from the siblings. They both turned to share a glare with one another while Aerith giggled.

"See what I mean?" She asked Cloud who let a laugh escape him too. "Oh, and Axel's openly gay, so hopefully that'll clear up the way he'll be eating poor Roxas up with his eyes when you meet him."

"Thanks for acknowledging my gayness." Axel said with a grin before he bowed slightly, which made Cloud laugh a little harder. "But hang on. I do _not_ 'eat Roxas up with my eyes'. Stare at him, maybe..."

"You're welcome. Anyway, Reno, Axel, this is Cloud. Yes, he's new, and yes he probably doesn't want you to ponder that too much so don't go making him uncomfortable..." She gave each of them a long suffering look.

"I wouldn't make him uncomfortable!" Reno protested, pulling a face.

Aerith raised an eyebrow. "Want to re-think that Reno?"

"I wouldn't make him uncomfortable on purpose..?"

"Better. Now, be nice." Aerith said, waggling her finger at each of them in turn. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes before taking a seat with them at the picnic bench.

"So, where ya from Clou–" Axel didn't have time to finish that sentence before a bag came flying out of nowhere and slammed down onto the table, followed by a cry of "oooo-hhurrr-gh" from a petite black haired girl who was now headed toward the table puffing like a little steam train.

"Eheh. Someone's pissed Yuffie off..." Axel's sing-song comment was met with a fantastically angry glare which caused him to shut up and start looking around the courtyard to avoid Yuffie's wrath.

"When isn't there something annoying our little Yuffie?" Reno added quietly. "She's always been a little fighter, haven't you Yuff?" He smiled happily at the still clearly annoyed Yuffie, not appearing to be phased by the way she had turned her glower on him now.

"I'll give you 'little fighter' Reno!" She said, rolling a sleeve of her blouse up, looking as if she was about to go punch him for that comment. Aerith sighed to herself before grabbing Yuffie's raised arm and pulling her round to her side of the table.

"Go on, tell me what's the matter." She said, tugging Yuffie down to sit. The dark haired girl launched into an explanation. Cloud attempted to listen in but found that she was speaking so fast about things he couldn't possibly know about that he wasn't able to keep up. Aerith was punctuating her rant with comforting sounding 'hm's, 'uhuh's and 'oh no's.

"Anyway, Cloud. I'll finish my question now then." Axel grabbed his attention and grinned at him. "Where are you from originally?"

"The country." Cloud said simply, meeting Axel's gaze. He figured if they were Zack's friends, and if they were okay with him being a country boy, this fact shouldn't prompt them to tease him about his own origins. Axel nodded and smiled and Reno turned to join the conversation again after trying to listen in to Yuffie's rant – which still sounded slightly like gibberish to Cloud.

"Where's he from sorry?" Reno asked looking from Cloud to his twin.

"The country. Which means he's probably going to get along fine with Zack..." Axel started, filling his brother in. "Have you met Zack yet?" He added, turning back to Cloud.

"Um, yeah. I walked to school with him this morning. Turns out I'm living in the same apartment building as him."

"Hey that's cool. At least you knew someone before you got here then. Must have made it a bit easier." Reno said, smiling before turning his head to see what Aerith and Yuffie were talking about now. The rant seemed to have subsided and Yuffie looked a lot calmer.

"Yeah." Cloud said brightly, nodding as if to further prove the point that meeting Zack was indeed, a very good thing. "Zack's really nice."

"Ah, he's just like a big overgrown puppy." Axel said.

"Or, that's what his uncle calls him." Reno added.

"He said that one time in front of you guys. It doesn't mean you have to carry it on for him." Said a third voice. All three of the boys looked up to see Zack himself walking up to the table with a pretty dark haired girl and two other boys. "Not that I mind," He added cheerfully. "I actually kind of like it."

Reno snorted. "Then I'll have to make a note to use it more often."

"Eh, go ahead." Zack grinned, just taking it in his stride. He moved to sit down on the end of the bench by Cloud. "Hey, how'd it'd go?" He asked, looking at Cloud.

"Not too bad. I spent the first hour talking with Xemnas about school stuff in general and then I had Science next where I met Aerith, she's the one that got me here. I'dve been wandering around lost if she hadn't have asked me to come with her."

"Aw man, I wanted to introduce you two but it seems you've already met."

"See, I told you he'd be disappointed about that!" Aerith piped up from the other side of Cloud, grinning at her friend. Cloud laughed. "I can see why you like him though." She added, flashing the grin at Cloud. "He's shy... but nice."

Cloud felt his cheeks warm up suddenly. _Zack likes me? Aerith thinks I'm nice?_ He smiled shyly to himself and tried to hide the blush that had taken over his face. "Aw, thanks guys!" He said.

"Have you been introduced to everyone yet?" Zack asked, casting a look around the small group which had gathered around the table. "We're still one or two down, but most of us are here."

"Not yet," Cloud began.

"Then let me do the honours!" Zack said excitedly. "This is Reno and Axel, they're tw–"

"Aerith beat you to that too." Reno said.

"He's already met _us._" Axel finished for him smugly. Zack pouted.

"Fine. Well, you know Aerith, and over there is Yuffie. She's the small feisty one..."

"Whadd'ya mean, feisty?" Yuffie asked, giving Zack a glare.

"And next to her is Tifa," – He continued, ignoring Yuffie's comment and pointing to the pretty brunette girl he had been walking with before who smiled and waved politely – "And then we've got Roxas and Demyx over there." He pointed to the two blond boys who he had also been walking with before. The smaller one – apparently Roxas – grinned at him, whilst the taller of the pair – Demyx – nodded casually and said 'hi'. "So Cloud, this is almost everyone... We're still missing Naminé, Elena, Tseng and Kunsel, but they should pop up later in the day for you to meet. Everyone, this is Cloud!" A collective shout of 'hello's and 'hi's sounded around the table as everyone greeted Cloud.

"Hiya." Cloud said in return, giving a small wave to everyone who was looking at him. It wasn't long before everyone returned to talking to each other, their attention, much to Cloud's relief, now on their own conversations. Axel had got up and moved over to sit with Roxas and Demyx on the grass and Reno was rolling his eyes at his brother. "What did Aerith mean exactly before about him being 'openly' gay?" Cloud decided to ask, following the redhead's gaze.

"Huh?" Came Reno's response. "Oh, just that he's not afraid to admit it. Or the fact he likes to lean either way." He shrugged. "He's infatuated with Roxas at the moment. Poor guy doesn't really know what to say."

"Poor Rox isn't exactly great with expressing his feelings. I don't think he quite knows what to do with Axel." Zack added, smiling. Reno laughed.

"That's true. I think he's slightly oblivious to Axel's advances. Axel still thinks he's got a good chance though."

"Bless." Cloud added absent-mindedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't bless him," Said Reno, grinning widely. "It'll go straight to his head. He'll be more persistent asking for help to win over Roxas if he knows he has our pity."

"Curse him?" Cloud suggested.

"I like that one better." Reno laughed before getting up. "I've just got something I wanna talk about with Tifa... be right back." He said, leaving Zack and Cloud alone.

"So, have you found out what classes you're in yet?" Zack asked, turning to face Cloud with one of his trademark grins.

"I have," Cloud said, returning the smile. "I don't know if I'm with you for any of them, but I did notice I don't have Mr. Rhapsodos – I'm not sure whether to rejoice or despair about that... Hang on, let me get the timetable for you to have a look." He grabbed his bag from the floor and pulled it up onto his knee before rooting around in it to look for the sheet of paper he'd kept loose so he knew what lesson he would be attending next. Zack watched him interestedly. After a little while Cloud found what he was looking for and pulled out his timetable, smoothing it out on the table in front of them so they both could examine it.

"Let's see..." Zack said, his finger tracing over the columns of the table. He stopped at a lesson which Cloud would have tomorrow. "Oooh, you've got Sephiroth for PE, you'll be with me for that." He grinned before his finger started moving again, looking through the different lessons. "Maths with Professor Luxord, you'll have that with me too. That'll be fun, we all think Luxord is big on gambling."

"What, really?" Cloud laughed. "If he is, why is he allowed to teach?"

"I guess his mental maths is good because of all the betting. He'd have to be able to keep track of the money somehow..." Zack trailed off, examining some of the lessons which would be making an appearance later in the week. "...Looks like you'll have History and Drama with me too!" He exclaimed, looking up at Cloud with a big grin. "That's good. I've got more lessons with you than I thought I would have at any rate." Cloud grinned back at him.

"At least I'll definitely know someone in most of the classes then." Cloud added, glancing quickly around the small circle of people.

"That's true. So you've got Art next according to this then? I'm pretty sure you'll have Axel in that class... well, I think he's doing art anyway..."

They spent the time until the bell rang signalling the end of break talking about various different things. Cloud was surprised at how easy he found it to talk with Zack. Normally he was a little socially awkward and required some coaxing before he'd act reasonably normal around people but Zack seemed to have hurried that process along rapidly. It felt like they'd known each other for months rather than hours. And as they got up to make a move for their next classes, they fell into step together quite effortlessly.

* * *

><p>When the bells rang again to tell them that it was lunch, Cloud found himself being guided to the dinner hall by Axel and Naminé. He'd really enjoyed the art class, they'd been working on portraits and Cloud – having sat next to him – had had to draw Axel. He'd also discovered that Naminé was a very talented little artist as she'd come over just before the end of the lesson to show Axel her portrait of her partner Sora. The two were excitedly pointing things out to Cloud as they walked, using a slower pace than Aerith and Zack had when they'd been leading him around. He felt as if he was beginning to get a feel for the place (well, the corridors that connected the school offices and his art class) and he recognised some small things which had been pointed out to him previously.<p>

Axel pointed out where one of the multiple toilets were in the building before disappearing into it leaving Cloud alone with Naminé. They hadn't talked much during the lesson but Cloud knew that she was another one of Zack's friends so that should mean that she was going to be nice to him. And Axel had introduced them, but it didn't stop him from feeling rather awkward alongside the girl.

"So, Cloud... um, do you like drawing?" She asked, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm nothing special at it, but I do enjoy it."

"Your portrait of Axel in class was really good though. Least I thought so," She said, looking up at him and smiling warmly.

"You really think so? Aw, well thanks Naminé!" He said, feeling a slight blush tainting his cheeks for the second time that day. Her smile widened at the sight.

When Axel reappeared from the toilets, the trio set off toward the dining hall once more. They had only gotten a few feet down the corridor when a small group of people came stomping down an adjacent corridor, the leader walking straight into Cloud.

"Hey! Watch it!" The guy snapped, stopping to glare at the blond.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cloud stammered, looking at the face belonging to the angry voice before lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, you will be." The guy sneered.

"Leave him alone, Saïx. He's got enough on his plate without you adding to it." Axel said, stepping forward so he was slightly in front of Cloud with his eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Oh, why's that, Axel? Have you told him you fancy him, too?" The small group surrounding him began to laugh, nudging each other and guffawing like idiots.

Axel froze for a second before glowering at Saïx and replying. "Oh, you know me _so_ well!" He said sourly, rolling his eyes and starting to walk away. "C'mon Cloud, Naminé." They got a few more feet down the corridor before the voice stopped them again.

"So you're a new kid then. What was your name again? ...Cloud?"

"Yeah, I am." He started, looking at the floor again.

"What a weird name. Just 'float' on out of my way and I'm sure we'll get along fine." Saïx said with a big fake smile which turned into a sort of grimace as he turned to lead his group away from them. A couple of laughs sounded as they walked away.

"That guy makes me so mad." Axel said shortly after they'd disappeared from sight, starting to walk down the corridor faster than before. Cloud and Naminé followed.

"Just ignore them." Naminé said, patting Axel's arm.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Cloud asked, not really wanting to stay on a subject which seemed to annoy Axel any longer than he had to.

"Just Saïx and his little gang. They're a bunch of idiots. Always looking for some way to stir up trouble. Oh, and they have a problem with anyone who doesn't agree with them. If I were you Cloud, I'd avoid them."

"Now now, Axel. Maybe Cloud might get on with them. As much as we don't like them, we shouldn't try to get him to dislike them without good reason." Naminé said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I don't really like the look of them anyway. Fat chance I'll try to hang out with them." Cloud said, flashing a what he hoped was reassuring smile in their direction. Both Naminé and Axel seemed to relax a bit at that, and they carried on walking in silence for a little while. It wasn't long before they reached the red-painted swinging doors which led to the canteen and as soon as he walked in, Cloud's attention was grabbed by two someones waving them over to their table. He headed over with a bit of a grin playing about his features, greeting Zack and Aerith with a friendly 'hi!'.

"How was Art?" Both Zack and Aerith asked in unison.

"Pretty good. I got to draw Axel!" He reported to them with a grin.

"See? I can brighten people's days up with the mere sight of my face!" Axel laughed.

"What's to say I hadn't already brightened his day? I am the sunny-dispositioned one after all." Zack said tilting his head to the side.

"Aw puppy. Are you a little jealous?"

"No! ...I mean, no, of course not." Zack grinned before turning his attention back to his pasta.

It didn't take long for all the others to arrive. After break time, Cloud had met the majority of the group, but there were still one or two whom he had yet to be introduced to. He had found that he was getting along well enough with everyone in the group and that no-one seemed to be thinking he was weird or different. After going up to the lunch queue with Axel and Naminé, he sat back down and tucked into a rather tasty looking pasta salad. Zack turned to him with a huge grin just after he'd popped a slightly too large mouthful of pasta into his mouth and Cloud found himself hastily chewing so he could ask Zack what it was he wanted. Zack waited for him with a rather amused look on his face, watching Cloud as he struggled to eat the pasta quickly. When he tried to swallow he suddenly started spluttering and coughing. He heard Zack laugh as he passed him a bottle of water to try and help send the food down the right way. Cloud sighed, closing his eyes for a second as he waited for the choking feeling – which wasn't helped by his stupid tie – to subside.

"Thanks." He managed after a while, looking up at Zack.

"Don't mention it," Zack replied, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Hey, listen. I've got something I want to ask you..."

Cloud's eyebrows tugged together slightly. _What?_ "Go ahead." He said, smiling brightly.

"Well, there's a plan for us to go bowling this Friday for Tifa's birthday and seeing as you're technically a part of the 'us' then I thought it's only right for you to be invited along. So, wanna go?" Zack asked.

Cloud was slightly surprised at that. He wasn't expecting to be accepted into a group for a long time, let alone be accepted and go out someplace with a group of people he was only recently acquainted with. He looked at Zack for a moment and wondered if he'd okayed it with the others or if he'd just thought it'd be a nice thing to invite him along... Did the others even know Zack had invited him?

"We're organising a surprise party for Tifa, and I asked Aerith earlier about inviting you and she said she'd be more than happy to have you come. I know the others won't mind either." He said happily, looking at Cloud with puppy-dog eyes as if pleading him to come. Cloud paused for a second, attractively opening and closing his mouth a couple of times like a fish.

"I... I, er, I'd love to come... if you'll have me there that is." He managed to say in the end, still a little shocked.

"Brilliant!" Zack said, his grin widening. "Don't worry about getting Tifa a present or anything. After all, it is Monday and I'm doubting you'll have much time gift hunt between now and the party. Just get her a card or something."

"Um, okay." Cloud said, still not quite sure how to react.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Zack seemed to have noticed Cloud seemed a little dazed.

"Yeah, yep. I'm fine." He said smiling. "That was just a little unexpected, that's all."

"Ohh, I see." Zack said, his grin faltering a little bit. "I guess I must have seemed really pushy just then? I'm sorry. If you feel it's a little too much for now then I'll understand if you don't want to come."

"No, I want to come. I just wasn't expecting to be accepted into a group like this. I guess I'd figured that I'd be the loser kid for a good long time or something."

"Pfft. You're so not a loser, Cloud. But that's good to hear anyway. I'll be going so just stick with me if you don't feel comfortable."

"Thanks, Zack. I really appreciate it."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, both for Zack and for Cloud. Zack spent the afternoon wondering if he was being too forward with his new friend, while Cloud spent it curiously wondering what this party would be like. (And how he'd learn to bowl for that matter). When the final bell of the day rang, letting the students that it was time to go home, Zack had found himself dashing from his class to the classroom he knew Cloud would be in. He wasn't sure why he didn't just wait outside the Academy for him – they'd discussed at dinner that Zack was going to walk home with Cloud – but he was thankful that he had when he saw the blond walking toward the door of the classroom alone – and looking a little lost. Zack smiled as soon as he caught Cloud's gaze and gave him a salute, his grin widening as Cloud shook his head at him.<p>

"Oh hey Zack! What are you doing here?" Cloud grinned.

"I just thought I'd come make sure you knew the way out... In case you got lost, y'know." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh. Nice to know you have faith in me." Cloud said, taking mock offense. Zack just grinned happily. "I should thank you though, I guess. I don't think I'dve been able to keep up with some of the people in this class. They were off like it was a race or something!" They started to walk down the corridor.

"See?" Zack laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I have my uses. I'm just helping you find you way." Cloud playfully nudged him with his shoulder as they fell into step together.

"Who says I needed help?"

"You just did."

"I, err... Damn, I did, didn't I?" The pair started to laugh. As they walked, Zack noticed that quite a few people were looking at him and Cloud as they passed. Maybe they recognised that Cloud was the new kid or something. Word always travelled fast when there was a new kid at the school. Near enough everyone in their year would have probably known about him by dinnertime. Zack led the way through the Academy corridors, Cloud following and looking at the various things that decorated the walls. They ranged from random comic paintings of the staff from the department they were in to bulletin boards displaying people's work and coursework checklists. Why he was finding any of that stuff interesting was beyond Zack, but he guessed that Cloud's old school wouldn't have had nearly as much stuff on display as the Academy did.

When they reached the front steps, they noticed Aerith and Tifa hovering near-by. Zack waved. "See you tomorrow," He called cheerfully.

"Bye guys." They both replied, waving at him and Cloud. They walked down the path across the Academy's gardens like they had earlier that morning and it was when the city itself was clearly within their sight that Zack decided to ask Cloud something.

"So, do you have to be home right away or do you wanna grab some food in town before you head back?"

"I don't mind." Cloud said with a shrug. "I told my parents I'd be back about half three," – he spared a quick glance at his watch – "but I'm sure they won't mind me being a little later than that." He smiled.

"Good. Lemme show you this little coffee shop I usually go to. They make the nicest cookies _ever._" He decided to emphasise the 'ever' for effect. _I'll have to buy him one and see if he agrees or not..._

"Okay." Cloud said quietly, picking up his pace to match Zack's suddenly speedier one. He led him through what must have been a maze of side and high streets to him but Cloud just followed, trusting that Zack wouldn't get him lost. When they eventually got to the coffee shop, Cloud was looking around him in what Zack guessed was amazement. The shop was located in one of the less built up areas of Midgar, just off the main highstreet and tucked away on a scenic little side road that didn't allow cars. Looking at Cloud with a slight smile, the black-haired teen pushed open the door and walked in, making a b-line for the counter at the back of the shop. It took a moment for Cloud to realise he'd stepped inside and eventually the smaller blond caught him up.

"I really recommend those ones –" He said, pointing at the white chocolate and macadamia nut cookies which were on display along with many more in the cabinet by the till. Cloud spent a moment looking over the names of the different biscuits and cakes the cabinet held before pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"What are you getting then?" Cloud asked, snapping his attention away from the sugary treats.

"Me? I usually get one of their fruit smoothies – don't judge, they're really nice! – and a few cookies. Up to you what you want to get though."

"Smoothies..? I wasn't going to ask. Heh. I'll get the same as you. And if I don't like it then at least I can feed you the remains."

"Seconds? You do know I wouldn't complain about that, right?"

"Well..."

"Hi Zack. What do you want today?" A small female voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey there Kairi. Can I have one of the mango and passion fruit smoothies, please, and 3 macadamia nut cookies?" Zack said promptly, putting down the correct amount of Gil on the counter.

"Yep. If you'd wait a moment for me to get that for you..." She said as she grabbed the money and put it in the till, handing Zack his change before going off to make the smoothie. She came back after a minute or so with the brightly coloured drink in hand and a bag for the cookies. She handed them to him and flashed him a bit of a flirtatious grin. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Zack said with a wink before stepping to the side slightly so that Cloud could make his order.

"And what can I do for you, cutie?" She asked him, as if spurred on by Zack's reaction.

"I, er, I... Can I have the same as him please?" Cloud stuttered, smiling a little awkwardly at the girl.

"Sure thing." She said before going off to make a smoothie for Cloud. Zack nudged him with his elbow.

"I think you're in there." He said grinning mischievously at Cloud.

"I'm, er, ummm... I'm _what?_" Cloud gawped, his wide bright blue eyes finding Zack's with a sort of horrified look. Zack laughed and patted him on his back.

"Oh Cloud. You have a bit to learn."

"I do?" He asked. He opened his mouth as if to say more but Kairi had already come back with his order.

"Here ya go." She said with a smile, handing Cloud his things.

"Oh, thank you." He said before digging in his wallet and pulling out the Gil he needed to pay for his items. Zack continued to grin, raising his eyebrows playfully at Kairi when he caught her gaze again. Once Cloud had paid the turned to head out of the shop.

"Wait," Zack said. "Do you wanna have them in here or on the way home instead?"

"Um. That's up to you. I'm not really fussed." He said, taking a sip out of his smoothie. "Hey, this is pretty nice!" He exclaimed, proceeding to drink more.

"Shall we sit in for a little while then?" He asked, heading over to one of the sofas by the coffee table and sitting down. Cloud followed him, placing his bag down carefully and perching on the edge of the sofa. Zack just flopped back onto it and made himself at home. "They won't shout at you for sitting on it like you would at home you know." He said, sitting up a little bit to grab him drink from the table.

"But, it's polite to sit properly on them." Cloud stated, starting to grin when he caught the 'what the hell?' look that Zack was aiming in his direction.

"I'm not saying put your feet on it, but you can relax a little." He said, sitting up properly now and moving himself so that he faced Cloud. He gently pushed his shoulders until Cloud fell back against the sofa before settling back into his previous position, smoothie in hand, ready to drink. "Better?" He asked after he'd made a lovely big slurping noise which Cloud noticed earned him a glare from Kairi.

"I guess." He said, looking around the shop with interest. He seemed amazed by the decoration again. "This is a nice little place. How'd you find it?" He asked, looking over at Zack and taking a sip from his drink.

"Aye, it is. I found it a few years ago with Aerith. We'd been wandering round town and spotted this little road that led off the high street so we followed it out of curiosity. After a bit of walking we came across this shop and after that we started coming here regularly. We come sometimes after school like this." Zack said looking around the place with a sort of proud look on his face. "It is pretty good, isn't it?" He said with a little laugh.

"It is. And that's awesome. Do the others know about it or is this just yours and Aerith's place?"

"Well, Reno and Tifa know where it is, but other than that, no-one from our little group comes here."

"That's kinda cool." Cloud said with a grin. He picked up the cookies from where he'd placed them on the table. "So, what are these cookies supposed to even be?" He asked, frowning slightly at Zack who looked as if he'd just insulted his favourite band or something.

"White choc chip and macadamia nut. Sounds odd, tastes lovely." He said, grabbing a cookie from his own bag. "See," – he stuck the cookie in his mouth whole and through the crumbs attempted to say – "Nice!" (except it came out more 'Neeeecsh'). Cloud laughed before taking a bite out of one of his own cookies. He chewed it for a while before he swallowed and when he spoke again he looked ready to devour the rest of the cookie there and then.

"Okay, that is actually really, really nice." He said. "Kudos, Zack. You've got good taste in food." Zack laughed.

"I know." He replied simply, shrugging. "Some kind of talent I guess. Who knows?" Cloud laughed too at that. The pair sat in a comfortable silence occasionally making small talk for the next ten minutes or so before Cloud's phone went off.

"Shoot." He muttered as he looked at the screen. "It's half three. I said I'd be back by now and it's like a twenty minute walk from here to the apartment isn't it?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"Something like that depending on how fast you're going. Don't worry, I'll get you back there now if you want." He said, smiling reassuringly. Cloud smiled back and proceeded to text back whomever it was who had messaged him. Zack guessed it might have been his mother or someone else who would worry about where he'd got to. Zack got up and grabbed his things, sticking the cookies in his bag for later and making sure the lid was on his smoothie cup before proceeding to offer Cloud a hand with his things.

"Thanks, Zack." He said as he put his phone in his pocket and picked up his stuff.

"Don't mention it." The other teen said, smiling happily. "See you later Kairi!" He called to the girl who had taken to reading a magazine whilst the two of them had flopped out onto the sofa.

"Oh, see you." She said, waving at them both as they walked out the door.

"Bye." Cloud called. It didn't take them long to get back into the madness of the city from the quiet retreat of the coffee house. In fact, to Cloud, the traffic seemed worse than it had in the morning. Regardless on any un-sureness however, Cloud followed Zack and it wasn't long before they were arriving at their familiar street. Cloud smiled. Even if he wasn't all that keen on his new home, he was still rather happy to see it looming in the distance. They were walking in a rather companionable silence whilst munching on the last of their cookies and drinking the last of their drinks. When they got to their apartment building, Zack shoved the rubbish in the bin outside before grabbing the door and pulling it open for Cloud, whilst he bowed and gestured that the blond should go inside. Cloud laughed and walked in, waiting for Zack as he shut the door behind him.

"So, did you have a good first day then Cloud?" Zack asked.

"It went a lot better than I thought it would." Cloud said, frowning slightly. "But, I think I've made some new friends," – he looked up at Zack – "and I've definitely had fun with the lessons. Some of them have been really different to how they were when I was in Nibelhiem. So yeah, I'd say I had a rather good first day."

"I'm glad to head it!" Zack's grin widened and he casually slung an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Just got to survive the rest of the week now." He added with a laugh. Cloud attempted to pull away from him but found that as they climbed the stairs he was walking more toward Zack.

"That's one way of putting it." Cloud said, frowning a little. "But most of the people seem really nice so I'm sure I'll get along with them... Or at least be able to stay out of their way."

"This is true." Zack nodded solemnly. "Well, this is my floor." He said, nodding his head toward the hall leading off of the stairwell they were on. "Feel free to pop round anytime you want. I don't mind, and I'm sure my uncle'd love to meet you anyhow."

"I might take you up on that." Cloud said with a laugh.

"Feel free to!" Zack exclaimed, grinning widely. "I'm in number 13. Just so you know." He started to walk down the hallway and Cloud decided to hang back for a bit before walking up the next few flights to his own apartment.

"I'm in number 20, two floors up." He said, pointing up the stairs. "You're more than welcome to put in an appearance if you want to." He grinned and Zack turned to face him and laughed.

"I might take _you_ up on _that_." He said. "Oh, that's a point. Don't forget to mention that bowling thing to your parents. Just to make sure you can come and all."

"I will, don't worry." Cloud said, nodding before turning to start up the stairs. "Bye Zack!"

"See you tomorrow Cloud!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note.<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/  
>None of these characters are mine, they're all property of Squeenix, yo.<em>

_Another long chapter. YAY :3_

_And is that a sliver of plot I do see emerging? *pokes the mention of bowling* I bet you'll be happy to know this is going somewhere... (even if bowling is some kind of sub-plot to the real plot) xD And y'know I mentioned there'd be a few cameo appearances? I feel like I've bunged loads of them in together here... It's some sort of character crack-fest. :3_

_Drop me a review if you like what you see or have some improvements/changes to suggest to me, it's motivational and I'll *hugglesquish* you for it ;D  
>And again, thanks to the four people who've reviewed already (asjkhdff LAV YEWW~) and the people who've favedadded this story to their alerts, you're all lovely~ :'D_

_Next chapter should be up soon! (And should be more interesting...)_

_...ps, I was __**so**__ not listening to Introducing Me by Nick Jonas from Camp Rock 2 when I came up with the chapter title ;3; it's a guilty pleasure and that song's catchy... D:_


	4. Just Relax  You'll Fit Right In

**Chapter IV – Just Relax (You'll Fit Right In).**

* * *

><p>Overall, the week hadn't gone as badly as Cloud thought it would. His initial nerves on his first day had pretty much melted away and he was getting along with everyone just fine. In fact, everyone seemed to like him, which pleased him no end. Even his parents had noticed his happy mood – which was saying something because Cloud didn't believe they paid him much attention unless he was getting top grades or if hethey wanted something. He was gradually getting a little better at finding his way around the Academy without anyone's help, and had only arrived embarrassingly late to one lesson (he'd wandered around aimlessly looking for room L6 but the room was seriously nowhere to be found). And he was actually rather excited to going bowling for Tifa's birthday, even though he had yet to learn to how wield a bowling ball...

On the Friday morning, he got ready and ate his breakfast before heading down the stairs to call for Zack – this routine had developed since Tuesday. Zack had insisted they walk to school together, and so had instructed Cloud to come and knock for him in the morning. Cloud had only timidly knocked the door once yesterday, and before that, Zack had just found him loitering in the corridor. Today however, he felt a little braver and took a deep breath as he knocked twice. He heard Angeal's voice echo from somewhere inside yelling "Just a minute!" and Cloud smiled to himself, having heard from Zack how hectic things could be for him and Angeal in the mornings. True to his word however, Angeal appeared in the doorway just a little while after yelling.

"Ah, good morning Cloud. I see you're ready for a _reasonable_ time." He looked back into the apartment and stopped his gaze in Zack's direction, who was hopping out of the hallway to their bedrooms whilst attempting to get a shoe on his foot. He had a bit of paper in his mouth and was dragging his bag behind him. Cloud tried to stifle the urge to just laugh at how comical his friend looked. Angeal didn't hold back his own laughter however. "Get a move on, puppy." He said, walking over to his nephew patting him on his back just hard enough for Zack to lose his balance and nearly fall over on his face. Cloud walked into the apartment and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Gee, thanks Angeal. Nearly face-planted the floor there."

"Maybe it would make you move a little quicker. C'mon Zack, Cloud's waiting for you to be ready for school."

"Oh he doesn't mind waiting a little while, do you Cloud?" Zack asked, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Um, no, I guess not... So long as I'm not late." Angeal's laugh could be heard again from the direction of the hallway Zack had just emerged from.

"I think that was a subtle hint to get your skates on Zack." He called, chuckling to himself. Cloud's grin widened a little.

"'Kay. I get it. I'm late!" Zack sighed, straightening up and smoothing down his jumper. He shook his head and made to move toward the direction of their little kitchen, pausing in the doorway and looking back at Cloud. "You can come through if you want you know. We're not going to shout at you."

"Oh, erm. Okay then." Cloud said usefully. He stepped carefully toward the kitchen door and peered round the frame. Zack had his head in the fridge, rooting around for something low down in it. After a moment he made a little 'Ah!' sound and shut the door, revealing in his hand a few different chocolate bars.

"Heh." He grinned sheepishly. "We're supposed to be watching a movie in History today so I've kinda stocked up." Cloud shook his head and let a laugh escape him. "You're welcome to share by the way." Zack said cheerfully as he reached up in the cupboard to grab a small bag of sweet chilli tortilla chips. He paused, deliberating whether to stick them in his bag or not. He kept them in his hand in the end, rustling the packet before opening them and popping one into his mouth. "Want one?" He asked, offering Cloud the bag.

"Um, okay." Cloud said, reaching out to grab one of the chips from the bag. It wasn't as spicy as he was expecting. "These are kinda nice." He said, quickly licking the fingers which had some flavouring left on them. Zack smiled, leaning on one of the counters.

"Aren't they? Angeal got me eating them. He gets annoyed from time to time when I eat them all and there's none left for him but oh well." Zack's grin widened innocently and Cloud laughed a little again. "Right... I think I'm ready." Zack said, nosing in his bag and patting his trouser pockets to check what he had with him. "C'mon then." He said, picking up his blazer from the table and shrugging into it. He slipped the folded over crisp packet into his pocket and slid past Cloud into the front room. "See you later, Angeal!" He called before opening the door.

"Bye Zack, don't go annoying Cloud now." Came Angeal's response somewhere in the back of the apartment.

"Oh haha." Zack said whilst opening the apartment door wide enough to allow both him and Cloud to step out. "Love you too, man." Angeal's voice sounded again but Zack cut him off by shutting the door and beginning to walk toward the stairs, a slightly amused looking Cloud following him. "Allons-y!" He said as they set off.

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked, not recognising the word.

"Allons-y? It means 'let's go' in French." Zack replied, pulling the crisps out of his pocket and proceeding to eat them.

"Oh, cool." Cloud said thoughtfully. "Well... Allons-y, Zack!"

Zack just grinned.

* * *

><p>By the end of the school day, Zack was itching to get home. Not only was this the first Friday he'd had proper plans to do something on in a while, but Genesis droning on about a poem he really could have cared less about was making him more and more bored by the second. Poetry just really wasn't his thing. He couldn't wait to move onto the novels they'd be looking at – he much preferred books.<p>

When the bell rang to finally release the class, Mr. Rhapsodos, in his oh, so casual manner announced that they would be having a little writing project to complete over the weekend. Zack was among the several students who groaned at that. Genesis just smiled in what could be determined as happiness – although Zack wasn't really sure that Genesis could be truly happy... _I wonder if he's a sadist?_ He thought to himself as Genesis recited what he wanted the essay to be on and watched his students scribble it down into their notebooks, his 'smile' – grimace? – growing as he saw a few of his pupils grow a little frustrated. When they'd all made a note of what they were to do over the weekend, Genesis spoke up again.

"_Even though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._ Have a good weekend, class." He said smoothly, sitting down on his chair and draping his legs over the arms like he usually did. Zack gathered up his things and started toward the front of the classroom but stopped just before the door and turned around to look for Aerith. (He had _so_ not just forgot about her in his eagerness to get home...) Thankfully though, she seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he did, and was right behind him.

"Oh, Zack..." Genesis drawled, just as Zack's foot entered the corridor. He stopped and looked back toward his teacher.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, shuffling past the people hurrying to get out of the classroom. He spared Aerith a pleading look, hoping she'd see he wanted her to wait for him. Whether she understood him or not remained a mystery to him, but she nodded shortly and turned to walk out of the class.

"Would you be able to pass on a message to Angeal for me?" Genesis asked, grabbing a bit of note paper from his desk drawer.

"Er, sure?" Zack said uncertainly, frowning and cocking his head to the side. Genesis handed him the note and smiled. _What is he after? He looks so sarcastic!_

"Thanks, Zack. I would have called him, but I took the liberty of writing it down for him so that he definitely won't forget." Zack's frown developed into an eyebrow raise as he eyed his teacher uncertainly.

"Okay. I'll give it to him when I get in then." He said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Zack?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Don't read it." Zack pouted against his will, and turned around to fix Genesis with what he hoped was an innocent look.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." And with that he headed out into the corridor to locate Aerith, this time undisturbed by any snarky teacher voices. He looked at the paper in his hand, wondering what on earth Genesis was writing Angeal about... _He's probably got the dates for LOVELESS again or something. Maybe he's made a time table so Angeal won't forget?_

"What did Mr. Rhapsodos want?" Aerith's sing-song like voice floated through his thoughts, snapping him back to reality when he was safely outside the classroom.

"Oh he just had some letter he wanted me to give to Angeal."

"A letter?" She quizzed, noticing the neatly folded note paper. Genesis had cleverly folded it so that it made its own envelope. Zack had to admit, it was a pretty cool skill. Even if it was Genesis who had made the note-valope.

"Yep. He told me not to read it. I don't have a clue what's it about." He said, looking at the note too. "I'd open it but I'm not sure how he's folded it to make this envelope..."

"Oh hang on, my mum makes them all the time." Aerith said, snatching the note from his hands. "Look, you just tug this here and... voila! It's open!" She handed it back to Zack who just stared dumbly at it.

"Wait, maybe I shouldn't read it. What if it's about me? I could be insulted."

"I highly doubt he'd hand you a note about you unless it was your school report, Zack." Aerith laughed, poking him. "Go on, it can't be that bad!"

"Alright. But if it's something terrible, disgusting or crude, then I am holding you personally responsible."

"Deal." She said, grinning widely at him. Zack quickly glanced around them to check that Genesis hadn't followed them down the hallway or something. The red-headed teacher was nowhere in sight though, so he proceeded to open out the note.

There was just a few lines of rather elegant cursive writing, signed with his nick-name. It read;

_Angeal -  
>I've sent this with Zack because I know you'll need reminding.<br>We need a catch up. Soon.  
>Come over later.<br>- Gen._

They had stopped in the middle of the corridor, both just focusing on the note. Aerith was peeking at the note from his right side with interest.

"Is that all?" She asked after they'd both read it.

"I guess so..." Zack started, his eyebrow's knitting together in a puzzled look. "Jeez, cryptic much? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Maybe they're having a love affair?" Aerith suggested casually, shrugging and beginning to walk again.

"WHAAA-?" Zack spat, his mouth hanging open after his friend's retreating back. He heard Aerith giggle before she turned to face him again.

"Oh Zack, you're too easy to wind up!" He continued to stare at her, not making an attempt to move.

"Aerith... You do realise how _vile_ – no, _disturbing_, that is for me to imagine, right? That's almost as bad as implying I should know how attractive Cloud is on Monday." She giggled, clearly more amused than prepared to take him seriously about these things.

"You know I'm joking..." She started, walking back toward him and giving him a friendly hug. "Look," She said, grabbing the note and folding it back into its note-valope shape. "I know you're not gay, and I seriously, _highly_ doubt there is anything going on with your uncle and our Literature teacher. I agree, that would be a little weird. But still kind of funny. Mainly for that look on your face just then..."

"Hey!" Zack pouted slight before he slipped the note into his blazer pocket and started to walk again. "Okay, I suppose the fact it's such a laughable thought makes it kinda funny. But apart from that... Please, Aer. Don't _ever_ mention it again?" He pleaded, placing his hands together under his chin and tilting his head to the side. Aerith giggled and shook her head.

"Consider it forgotten." She said, skipping from her previous spot and catching up to him. Thankfully, they managed to avoid any other disturbing topics as they made their way toward the entrance. However, despite the rather cringe-y thoughts attached to the note, it still wasn't enough to stop Zack wondering what the hell it was even supposed to be. What had Genesis meant by 'we need a catch up'? He was still deep in thought when he saw Aerith walk a little faster down the steps to go hug someone. It took him a while to realise that this someone was indeed Cloud.

"Hey, you managed to find your way to the entrance without anyone. Well done!" Zack said with a grin as he noticed the blond's attention shift to him.

"Well, Reno helped..." He said shyly, as if scared to admit that he hadn't got here quite by himself. "We had the last hour together so he walked with me before he went to walk home with Tifa. So I waited for you guys." Cloud said with a little grin.

"Oooh, I wonder why Reno's gone off with Tifa?" Zack asked, looking across the school grounds in the rough direction that the two would have headed home.

"You know what he's like, he's probably thinking that he can get away with forgetting Tifa's present by giving her a birthday kiss or something." Aerith said, shaking her head with mock disapproval. Zack and Cloud laughed.

"Maybe so..." Zack said, starting to walk down the steps again with the other two following close behind. "That does sound like something Reno would try actually." He added absent-mindedly after a few more seconds. "Anyway, are we gonna go to our usual spot or head straight home today?" He asked, glancing at the pair of them in turn. _I hope someone says yes. I really fancy some cookies..._

"I don't really mind," Said Aerith, looking back up at Zack. "I want to make sure I have plenty of time to get ready though so maybe I might give it a miss."

"Hum. Howa 'bout you Cloud? You gonna go?" Zack asked again, giving Cloud a kind of pleading look.

"I, um... Well, yeah, I suppose I can come." He said, not really caring if he got to go to the coffee shop or not. (Although after a long day at the Academy, a cold drink of some kind was sounding real good).

"Yay." Zack said, waving one of his arms a little as if he were cheering. "I can get my cookies now then."

"You and those cookies. Ever since they started stocking them about a year and a half ago you're always buying them whenever you're in the shop." Aerith said, shaking her head at him.

"That's because they're really good cookies!" Zack protested, throwing a puppy-dog-eyed expression in her direction. Cloud laughed at them. _They can act like an old married couple sometimes._ He thought, remembering what Aerith had said about Axel and Reno on his first day. _I wonder if they realise they're actually kind of similar in that respect?_

"You always have food on the brain, Zack."

"That's all a part of being a guy. Food is an essential part of the day, Aerith."

"I don't know." She said giggling. "Food is important, but there are arguably more important things to do in the day."

"Like sleep, maybe?" Cloud added helpfully.

"That's a good one Cloud. If you don't sleep then you end up cranky and gosh only knows what."

"Okay, what does any of this have to do with my liking for cookies, exactly?" Zack asked, pulling a face.

"It doesn't." Aerith replied simply, smiling brightly at Zack.

"Then may I ask why we're talking about it?" He raised an eyebrow as they came to one of the crossings. He pushed the button and the trio waited for the lights to change.

"Because we wanted to." Said Aerith.

The traffic lights took their time changing to a colour which would allow them to cross the road safely. When they eventually did change colour, the three friends set off, still talking about cookies. When they came to the turning which led to the small side street the coffee shop was hidden away on, Zack and Cloud said goodbye to Aerith. She gave each of them a hug in turn and then she walked off in the direction of her house, eager to start getting ready. Zack led the way to the shop, not speaking much to Cloud in his determination to buy his cookies.

* * *

><p>When Zack finally got into his apartment – complete with small take-away bag of macadamia nut cookies – he had completely forgotten about Genesis' letter for his uncle. He just slung his school bag down onto one of the chairs in their little kitchen and moved toward his room, calling out to Angeal as he went.<p>

"Hey, Angeal. I'm homeeeeeee~" He shouted out cheerfully, a part of him hoping that Angeal might have been taking a nap when he'd yelled so that he'd have to be woken up as payback for making him nearly face plant the floor earlier that morning.

"Hi Zack. Good day?" _No such luck on the nap plan then..._

"Yeah it was okay. Genesis' lesson dragged a little. But we were studying poetry again so that might be why."

"Are you sure it's not because you're excited for this bowling plan you have?" Angeal asked, appearing in the doorway to his room.

Zack paused for a second, deciding whether or not to protest about that. In the end he settled for going along with it. "Maybe..."

"What time do you need to go to that again?"

"We're meeting by the big fountain in the middle of town at six." He replied, glancing around to see if he could spot the time on the clock in the living room. Angeal lifted his arm up and took a look at his wrist.

"It's four now." He said. "As long as you're ready for half five, you should have more than enough time to have a shower and whatever else it is you need to do."

"Sounds good to me." Zack said, turning to go into his room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his fingers met the smooth surface of a little folded something that resided in his pocket. It was this moment that he remembered Genesis' strange request, and even stranger note. "Oh, Angeal?" He said, spinning back around and looking for where his uncle walked off to.

"Yeah?"

"Genesis sent a note. I'm not sure what he wants, but he told me to give it to you." He lied, hoping Angeal wouldn't notice that his face probably said 'I opened it and read it because I'm shamelessly nosy!' and handed his uncle the note. Angeal eyed it for a second before opening it up and reading it over. Zack watched him curiously. Angeal didn't react for a second before he started smiling. Now Zack was really confused.

"Ah. Gen always makes things seem so cryptic and urgent." He put the note down on the coffee table and Zack leaned slightly to get another look at it.

"I don't get it." He said, his brow furrowing. "What does that even mean?"

"That we haven't had much us time lately. He just wants a catch up. Two friends, a few beers and a bit of TV should sort him out." Angeal replied, making it sound as it if was the simplest thing in the entire universe. Zack continued to frown, what Aerith had said before still floating around his mind. He noticed Angeal looking at him and met his gaze with a grin before he spoke again.

"Oh, so basically he means you need to guy time?"

"You got it."

"Ahhh. I was beginning to wonder if he'd sent you home a note about what a pathetic edition to the class I am or something."

"He wouldn't do that. Besides, he thinks rather highly of you. He says your written stuff is really good because you often take a view point that not many others have thought of."

"He could've fooled me." Zack muttered, his frown returning. "I'm sure he holds some kind of grudge against me y'know." He added, looking at Angeal and hoping for a bit of sympathy. Or something.

"He's not like that. He's probably just thinking that some of the students know your uncle knows him so they'll think that he will let you off easily."

"He gives me twice as much stuff though!"

"He's probably trying to show that he's not biased." Zack huffed and shook his head. Angeal clearly didn't get the side of Genesis that Zack got to be taught by. He didn't dwell on the fact though, and so he quickly changed the subject.

"So, Angeal. When did you last go bowling?"

"Me?" Angeal snorted, as if Zack had just asked him when was the last time he'd seen the Loch Ness monster. "I've never been. I've never really seen the point in it.."

"How can you not have been? It's so much fun. We should go at some point." Zack said, his grin just getting wider and wider as he saw his uncle roll his eyes. Angeal looked a little disgruntled when faced with the idea.

"I'd really rather not." He replied, walking into the kitchen. Zack thought to follow him and ask why but decided against it. "Angeal? Do you need the toilet?" He asked, popping his head around the kitchen doorframe. "Only, I don't know how long I'll be."

Angeal sighed before looking up at Zack. "I best go try then." He said before walking out the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He nudged Zack on the way past and grinned. "Maybe we'll go bowling sometime in the future. We could invite Genesis with us."

* * *

><p>When Cloud arrived home, he was greeted by the unusually cheerful voices of his mother and father. <em>What could they want?<em> He wondered to himself, hanging his blazer on a peg in the hall and taking off his shoes. He wandered to the front room where he saw both his parents sat on the same sofa. _That's odd._ He thought. _Normally they like their space..._ He smiled at them, and then realised they were glancing at the sofa which he now stood by. Sat there, with a smile that literally could have lit up the whole room was his Grandmother.

"Gran came to see how we were doing in the city!" His mum said, smiling at him in a fashion that reminded him just a little bit of his Grandmother.

"Oh, er..." He started, sheepishly smiling at his Gran. "Hi Gran!"

"She ventured all the way down from Nibelhiem, son. And she brought some cooking too." His father said, nodding his head toward the kitchen. Cloud followed his gaze before bringing his eyes back to the scene in the room before him. They'd been in the city about two weeks now, and busses going from Nibelheim to Midgar and back were something of a rarity... It was then he realised why his parents looked a little stiff. _Gran's going to be here for a few weeks._ He felt a part of him rejoice.

"Ah Cloud! Look how smart you look in that uniform!" Gran cooed, standing up and raising her arms expectantly. Cloud stepped forward and hugged her, breathing in her familiar slightly lavender scent. He felt a pang of homesickness hit him with that, knowing that unless he went, he was unlikely to ever return to Nibelhiem. "Have you grown?" She asked him, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"It's only been two weeks Grams." He said, chuckling. "I might have, who knows?"

She smiled at him and sat back down on the couch, patting the seat next to her twice. He obliged and placed himself next to her. He'd always liked his Gran the best out of his immediate family. He'd not always got on with his mum and dad, but he found that he could always get on with his Grandma. She understood him better than most people did, as did he her. His mother and father however hadn't always agreed with Gran's way of doing things. Which explained a lot about why they looked so tense with her sat in their front room. They simply hadn't expected her to come and visit.

"So, how's school going little chocobo?" She asked him, giving him one of her friendly smiles and using her old nickname for him. Cloud felt himself blush a little. He hated being reminded that some people thought that his hair resembled a chocobo's feathers.

"Pretty good actually," He started, pulling his bag off of his shoulder and placing it on the floor. "The lessons are good and I think I'm beginning to make some good friends."

"That's wonderful!" She replied, taking one of his hands in her soft and kind of wrinkly ones and squeezing gently. Cloud smiled wider. "No-one's been picking you or anything have they?" She asked, concerned.

"No, everyone's been really nice." He said, taking a moment to think back on the week. The only time anyone had said something that sounded as if it had been intended in a hurtful way was when he'd ran into that Saïx boy and his gang who'd seemed as if they didn't have much of a brain cell between the five or six of them.

"That's good. I'm so glad to hear you're settling in okay Cloud. I've been worried about you, you know?" She said, shaking her head a little sadly, as if telling herself to stop worrying. "You were always such a shy child." She went on, laughing gently. "It pleases me to hear that you're making friends okay."

Cloud's smile widened again and he laughed. "I still am shy. I just seem to have found a group of people who are similar to me."

After a while, it became apparent that Cloud and his Grandmother were going to be a while talking about how things were as of late; how Gran had been fairing on the farm on her own, about the Innkeeper who had been caught by his wife gambling away their earnings and how Cloud liked the city. And so both his parents left the room as casually as they could, not that either Cloud nor his Grandma minded that much. At five o'clock, his mum peeked round the door at them, wondering if Cloud actually remembered he had plans tonight.

"Um, Cloud." She started, walking through into the room. "Didn't you have some plans to go bowling or something?" She asked, smiling politely.

"Oh crap! ...Oops, sorry Grandma... But yes, I do." He said, standing up from the sofa and grabbing his bag. "I better start getting ready." He announced, heading toward his room. "What time is it by the way?"

"Just gone five, honey." His mum replied.

"Ohh no." Cloud said shortly before rushing through into his bedroom. Zack had said that he would call for him at half past, which meant if Cloud still wanted that shower, he'd have to be real quick about it.

After breaking what felt like a world record in short showering, Cloud found himself dashing around his bedroom looking for something that could be classed as 'party wear'. He decided in the end for one of his favourite blue t-shirts which had a cool pattern-logo thing on the front and his jeans. He grabbed a hoodie from his wardrobe – just in case – and tied it around his waist. He then went over to his desk and pulled out the small pink enveloped he'd put in there earlier that week. Following Zack's advice, he'd bought Tifa a card, so at least he had something to give, even if he didn't have a present with him. Glancing at the clock on his desk he saw that it was twenty five past five, and rushing a little now he grabbed his bag and emptied the content onto his bed, looking for his wallet.

Just then the doorbell rang, and he heard his mum go to answer it. Frowning, because he didn't know who on earth that could be, he went back to sorting himself out.

"Oh hello. Er, Zack, right?"

"Yeah that's me!" He heard a cheerful and all too familiar voice call. "Nice to meet you again Mrs. Strife!"

"Come on in. Cloud's just finishing off getting ready. I think." He heard the front door close and his mother's steps heading toward his room. She rapped at the door with her knuckles, her wedding ring banging against it. "Cloud, are you nearly finished?"

"Just a minute!" He shouted back, throwing a quick glance around his room before convincing himself that he'd got everything that he needed. He opened the door.

"Someone scrubs up well." Zack said, raising his eyebrows and flashing a wide grin at Cloud. Cloud shook his head and pulled his bedroom door to behind him.

"I'm not the only one." He said watching for Zack's reaction.

"Hey, I think I wear that uniform pretty well, actually!" Zack said indignantly before laughing.

"Did anyone introduce you to my Grandmother yet?" Cloud asked, gesturing toward the older lady sat next to Zack on the sofa.

"I don't believe they did," Zack said, turning his grinning face to see Grams. "Hello there, I'm Zack – a friend of Cloud's from school." He introduced himself, offering his hand for her to shake and also bobbing his head in a sort of 'I'm sitting down so I can't really bow' bow.

"Hello Zack." His Gran said, gently taking his proffered hand and shaking it twice. "It's nice to meet one of Cloud's new friends."

"It's my pleasure." Zack said smoothly, grinning at her again. "It's nice to meet another member of Cloud's family." She laughed and opened her mouth to say something else but Cloud's mother butted in.

"It's a little past half past five, boys. Shouldn't you be thinking of going now?" She asked, casually.

"Oh yeah. I guess we should." Zack said, smiling at everyone in the room in turn. "C'mon then Cloud. It was nice seeing you all." He said, getting up and walking toward the door, his own little present bag in hand. Cloud walked over to his mother, let her kiss him on the cheek and then proceeded to hug his Grandmother, who happily said "Have fun little chocobo." Cloud felt his cheeks flush again. It was one thing for her to say that in front of family, but in front of Zack? _Not cool._ He glanced up at the young man, expecting to see an amused expression on his face, but no such thing was visible.

"I will, Grandma. I'll see you when I get back. Bye!" He called, waving at everyone in his flat before walking toward the door with Zack. Once outside the flat he sighed. "I hope they'll be nice to her. Mum and Dad never seem to know what to do with poor Gran."

Zack made a comforting sort of hum noise before he spoke up. "I wouldn't worry too much, she seems like the kind of lady who knows how to handle herself."

"That's true..." Cloud said, smiling. She was a fighter all right. The pair made their way down the stairs toward the ground floor. Zack hadn't made a comment about Cloud's nickname, but Cloud was increasingly curious if he'd heard it or not. "Um, Zack..?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

"Hmm?" Came the response.

"That's just my old nickname my Gran said before." He blurted, looking up at Zack and watching carefully to see what reaction his friend would have. Zack just grinned before looking at him.

"And?" He asked. "I think little chocobo is quite a cool nickname. And she does have a point, I hadn't been able to place the similarity before, but your hair does look like a chocobo's feathers." He said with a smile, trying to catch Cloud's gaze as it wandered. "Hey." He said softly. "It's a bit better than 'puppy' I think you'll agree." Cloud laughed.

"S-so you don't think it's... stupid, then?" He asked.

"No, of course not. I think it's a good nickname."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I just thought that you might have thought that it was really... weird. Or something." He smiled faintly as Zack reminded him again that he knew what his family – and now friend – given nickname was. Once out of the apartment building, Zack led the way to the fountain where they were supposed to meet before going to the bowling alley.

* * *

><p>Zack was rather proud of himself. After convincing Angeal to take him bowling again sometime – and hoping that he'd been joking about inviting Genesis along – he'd had a shower and freshened up, found a nice shirt and carefully ironed it – not burning anything like Angeal thought he might – and then carefully wrapped up Tifa's present. And all in a record time for him, too. He'd got her a small necklace on Aerith's advice. She had dragged him shopping the previous Saturday so that they could both look for gifts for Tifa. Aerith had mentioned several times to Zack that it was a good job she had forced him to come with her because, had he ventured alone, God only knows what he would have picked up for her. When they'd got to the card shop, Zack had wanted to get one of the rude or dirty joke cards because he'd found them really funny, but she'd told him no. After all, Tifa's parents would probably be looking at it and wondering who'd had the nerve to buy their daughter that. So instead he'd settled on a plain comedic card. He'd found the joke funny, and so had Aerith, so he figured that Tifa would too.<p>

When he and Cloud were nearing the designated meeting place, he noticed a few of their friends walking a few feet ahead of them. He decided against pointing them out though, in case Cloud would rather just walking with him to walking with a bigger group. Or, that was the reason he told himself at least.

It didn't take them long to get to the actual fountain-in-question after that, and after climbing up several steps to get on level with the platform, they saw a big group of people their age, all chatting and smiling happily. Zack walked a little faster toward the group, making a b-line for a particular dark haired girl who had her back to him. Miming 'shush' at his friends who were watching him, he crept up behind her and hugged her, pulling her up off her feet.

"Happy Birthday!" He said loudly by her ear. He started humming happy birthday to you and got ready to give Tifa his present when he felt her push against his arms in an attempt to turn around. With one of his usual big grins, Zack let her down and held out the present bag to her. "I hope you like it. It's only something small and Aerith helped me choose it." He said, handing the bag over. Tifa peeked inside it as if there was going to be something lurking in the bag to jump out at her.

"Aww, thanks Zack!" She said, pulling him back toward her for a proper hug and then catching him off guard as she went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Zack felt something warm tinge his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly when Tifa pulled away again. "I'm going to look at all the gifts properly when we get to where we're having dinner." She said, putting the bag down gently on the ground where about five or six others were gathered. Zack nodded, then stepped aside so that Cloud could give Tifa his card.

Zack watched as Cloud shyly handed Tifa a pale pink envelope. Cloud blushed slightly and he fumbled over his words. "I-I, er. It's nothing much. But, um. Enjoy?" He said uncertainly, seeming to screw his eyes up for a second before opening them and looking to see what Tifa was going to do.

"Oh Cloud, you didn't have to!" She exclaimed, swiftly moving to envelop him in one of her warm hugs. Zack grinned when he saw Cloud blush violently and awkwardly try to return the gesture. _Aw. Now that's cute!_

...Wait. Cute? _Cute?_ Had he just referred to Cloud as cute? Zack froze for a moment, denying the thought. No, he hadn't just thought of his friend as cute. His mental discussion snapped him from reality for a few moments. Cloud after all was another guy. A friend. Not someone he was supposed to find cute. _But that blush of his was damn adorable..._ Zack nearly whacked himself in the face. _Adorable? Really? Stop thinking, Zack. Just shut up. Think of something else, think of something else... Tifa's dress looks good on her. Heh. And Aerith looks great too... _He sighed to himself. Replacing calling one of his guy friends cute with checking out his girl friends? Maybe not the best idea.

"Zack..?"

_Maybe I was just on auto-pilot._ He reasoned with himself. _I shouldn't get freaked out about small adjectives that I use. They're just words. I mea–_

"Zack, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah! Heh heh. Sorry about that."

"Seeing as everyone's here, we're gonna make a move to the alley, okay?" Tifa asked, casting a glance around the group and then returning her gaze to Zack, who shifted a little uncomfortably. He looked around, everyone was there; Reno, Axel and Roxas, Demyx, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie, Elena, Tseng, Kunsel and Naminé, and they all looked really excited. Zack chanced a glance at Cloud. _He looks kind of nervous... _Cloud looked up and smiled gingerly at him, another tiny blush just appearing on his cheeks.

_He is really adorable when he does that._ Zack sighed. Again with the weird way of describing Cloud? What was _wrong_ with him? He tried his best to just push the thought from his mind – and any other thought relating to it as well – but trying not to think about it only proved to make him think about it more. "Okay Tifa. Lead the way." He said, smiling in what he hoped was a non-nervous fashion.

The group started walking, Tifa at the front with Aerith, Yuffie and Naminé and a load of present bags, and Zack and Cloud bringing up the rear. Zack was purposefully trying to block any condemning thoughts out of his head without much avail. It seemed the harder he tried to forget that he'd referred to Cloud as 'cute' and 'adorable' the more it decided to taunt him. He sighed again, trying to think about something that would spark a conversation with Cloud up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you look like you've... got something bothering, you." Cloud's little blond eyebrows were moving closer together as the teen surveyed his friend.

"Bothering me? Oh no, I'm fine." Zack said with a happy eye crinkle to hopefully prove a point to his friend.

"I-if you say so."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He smiled wider, deciding to change the subject as quick as was humanely possible. "So, are you excited about going bowling then?"

Cloud shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well, yeah... but..." He trailed off, glancing awkwardly to the pavement before muttering "It's just... I've never been bowling before."

Zack glanced at Cloud, who by the looks of things, was worried about not knowing what to do. "Hey, don't worry about that. Bowling is insanely easy. Getting a strike however is not unless you've got a good aim. But bowling is actually really simple."

"C...could you explain it to me?" Zack noticed the blond bite down on his lip. He suppressed a laugh before he answered his friend.

"You're really getting worked up about this aren't you?"

"Well. I don't want to embarrass myself!" Cloud protested, meeting Zack's gaze with a frown.

"I can understand that." Zack said, letting a laugh escape his lips this time. Cloud's brow furrowed further. "When I say it's simple, I mean kids can play it fairly, so you'll be fine." He watched to see what sort of expression had crossed Cloud's face at that. The blond was looking rather confused. "I'll start with the fundamentals then, yeah?"

"Um. Okay." He said uncertainly, looking back at Zack with a raised eyebrow.

Zack cleared his throat as if he was about to make a speech and pulled his arms up slightly so that he could make gestures. "Right. Well, to bowl you need two main things – those things being a bowling ball," – he made a globe shape with his hands, emphasising the size of a bowling ball – "and ten pins, or skittles or whatever you want to call them which are basically little wooden things shaped kind of like a wine bottle." Zack attempted to draw one in the air for Cloud to imagine but soon gave up when he noticed the blank look on his friend's face. "Anywayyy." He began again, grinning sheepishly. "The aim of the game is to bowl your bowling ball at the pins and attempt to knock the most down." He mimed the action of bowling the ball down the alley. "A strike is when you knock all ten pins down in one go – it's hard to do but as long as you figure out a good angle to bowl at you might get a few," He looked at Cloud and gave a wink and then mentally cussed himself. _What the hell did you do that for, idiot?_ "And a spare is when you knock all ten pins down over two turns. And that, really, is about all there is to bowling."

Cloud's face was still showing some signs of confusion and Zack was quick to start talking again.

"Did I explain it okay? Do you get it?"

"You explained it fine." Cloud said at length. Zack felt his eyebrows tug together slightly.

"But?" He prompted.

"It's really _that_ simple?"

"It is! It's not a complicated sport or anything. It's just literally a case of who can run up the biggest tally of knocked over pins."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'll understand it better when I play. It just seems too simple." Cloud folded his arms across his chest and frowned again.

Zack laughed at him and shook his head. "If you say so. So you've really never heard of bowling before coming here?"

Cloud looked up and surveyed Zack with raised eyebrows. "I've heard of it. And I knew about you having to throw balls at pins, but other than that, no, I've never actually played or been that curious about it."

"I'm sure you'll love it. It's a lot of fun with friends. But watch out if you're on Axel's team. He gets really competitive over who's winning. And Reno likes bowling really fast so I'd stay out of his way in case you get bowled over by a speeding bowling ball."

Cloud let out a chuckle. "I take it you guys play often then?"

"Nah. Just mainly when it's someone's birthday or if we're incredibly bored. It's a good pass time."

Cloud laughed again. "I'll take your word for it. But..." He trailed off and looked to the ground again. "P-please don't laugh at me if I make a fool of myself."

Zack glanced back at the blond, who seemed to have gone back to worrying about what was supposed to be a fun game. "Hey, we were all new to this at some point, and nobody here's a pro or anything. But I promise that I won't laugh." He smiled warmly. "What makes you think that I'd take the piss out of you anyway?" He added as casually as he could.

He saw a slight pink blush come to Cloud's cheeks again as he said that. "I, er." He started, frowning again at the floor. "I guess it's just a worry left from starting a new school. Make new friends, have them think you're weird because you don't know how to do the same things as they do..."

"We're not like that." Zack said softly, reaching over and pushing Cloud gently. "We are the weird and wonderful ones, so never worry about coming across as weird to us. Actually, weird is more normal anyway..." He trailed off as he heard Cloud laugh.

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled shyly. "How much further is this place anyway?"

"Oh, not far now. We're almost there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note.<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/  
>Sadly, no one in this chapter belongs to me.<br>If you wish to see their owners, go find Square Enix ;)_

_Ffff, I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is. I know I said I'd have it done quickly to some people but my muse went like halfway through writing it so I shunned it for a few weeks before coming back to it *face palm*_

_Also, can I just say I hate this chapter? I'm really not that keen on how it came out. Meh. But it is the longest I've wrote yet :3 *waggles eyebrows*_

_I don't want to rush this but I feel as if I'm pushing Zack and Cloud's relationship a little too fast. I'm just keen to get to the good stuff, but I'm going to try and pace myself hehe. I hope it's not boring or anything. ;-; _

_The next chapter will actually be up shortly seeing as I'm working on it now and feel I owe you something extra for making you wait ;D_

_Thanks again to the people who've reviewed/added this story to alerts, it means a lot and acts as a great writing muse~ *huggles*_

_Drop me a review if you like what you see?_

_Until then, allons-y!_

_(Heh, rhyming AN for the win xD)_


	5. A Stroll in the Unfamiliar

**Chapter V – A Stroll in the Unfamiliar.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Zack found himself truly in awe of something. But when it did happen, he never really knew what to do with himself.<p>

When they'd arrived at the bowling alley the group spent a good few moments discussing how many games would be okay to have – two seeming too little while three could drag on. Eventually they settled on two games, because there'd be more time for food that way. Zack had laughed at Cloud when he'd discovered that they had to trade their shoes for the special bowling ones. He'd looked outraged when the man behind the counter asked him for his shoe size, but he awkwardly gave it and accepted a pair of red, black and white shoes from the guy. When Zack got his shoes, he went and seated himself down on the same set of seats that Aerith, Tifa and a still rather shy looking Cloud had taken.

"Oooh. I haven't been bowling in ages!" Tifa exclaimed as she made sure all her present bags were upright and unlikely to fall over before leaning over her knees to pull the shoes on.

"Me either," Aerith said, waggling her feet before standing up and looking at them again. "I can't say the shoes go with my dress though." She frowned, but soon started grinning again as she noticed Zack pulling a face as he did up his laces. "What's up with you?"

"I think they've kindly handed me a pair of just-used ones." He said, shuddering slightly.

"Eww!" Chorused Tifa and Aerith. Zack stood up and Cloud looked at him with an utterly lost look on his face. When Tifa and Aerith had gathered up the birthday girl's numerous goodie-bags, Zack sat back down by Cloud.

"What do you mean, 'just used ones'?" He asked.

"Heh. That they have just been used by someone. They're all warm inside."

"I can see why the girls were 'eww'-ing at it now." He pulled a face. "Mine were cold."

"They do clean them between uses. But, lucky you is all I can say!" Zack laughed as he got up and stretched. Cloud stood up too and the pair rejoined the group as they walked around the front desk and toward the lanes behind it.

Their group was separated over two lanes, seven squished on one, and six on the one next to it. Separating the group into a group of six and seven proved a little more trouble than it should have been (especially when Axel looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights at the mention of being put on a different team from Roxas and Reno all but demanded to be on Tifa's team). In the end, the five girls – Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Naminé and Elena – ended up on the team of seven with a now rather gleeful looking Reno and a slightly bashful looking Demyx.

A part of Zack was really glad that he was still with Cloud when they settled down onto the bench so that the two self-declared captains could write the names of who was on who's team on the digital scoreboard. He watched the screen as Tseng listed Axel, Roxas, Cloud, himself, Kunsel and added his own name to the bottom of the list. Cloud, Zack noticed, although more at ease with the guys, still seemed a little nervous. Tseng finished up typing and announced at Axel was going first on their team, and the red head shot up to go choose a bowling ball. Reno joined him as he was first in the other team and the twins proceeded to throw a few competitive comments around.

Zack was interested to see how Cloud would do seeing as this was his first ever game, and watched with a subtle intensity as the blond made his way up the step and onto the lane. He paused for a second before taking a step back and mimicking what the others had done before him, took the tiniest of run-ups before letting the bowling ball cruise down the lane. His aim was a little off but managed to hit the pins at the back left, which knocked over six from what the scoreboard told him. Cloud turned around and smiled to himself before heading back to his space beside Zack.

"Uh-uh." Zack said, pushing Cloud back up from the seat as he went to sit down.

"What?" He quizzed.

"You've still got another go." Zack pointed to the scoreboard. Cloud flashed him an annoyed look as if to say 'are you kidding me?' and walked back over to grab another ball. He stopped again before throwing this one and stayed to watch as it headed toward its pin-targets. Zack got up from his seat and started searching for the right size bowling ball he liked using. Picking up an bright orange one he walked up toward the lanes and congratulated Cloud on his first attempt at bowling.

The game wasn't all that exciting up until their third turn when Cloud managed to bowl a strike. The guys all clapped and whooped at his as he tried to make his way to sit back down, evidently deeply proud of himself for knocking all the pins down in one go. Whilst waiting for their next turn, Zack managed to get Cloud involved in a conversation with Tseng and Kunsel about which was the best bowling ball to use. By the time Cloud's next turn came, Zack's attention transferred more to the blond with a bowling ball rather than his two friends sat next to him. He watched as Cloud let go of the ball and watched it speed down the lane, hitting just to the right of the centre pin and subsequently knocking down nine of them. Zack clapped when Cloud came to collect another ball and encouraged his friend to get the last pin, which he did.

The next few rounds went in a similar fashion. Cloud, amazingly was managing to bowl either strikes or spares each time. Kunsel claimed it was beginners luck, but was silenced by four glares which clearly told him to 'shut up'. By the end of the first game, Cloud had not only managed to keep up his spare/strike streak, but he'd also beaten the others by a good few points.

"And this is really the first time you've played?" Axel asked, a bit put out that he hadn't won that game but still in awe at Cloud's almost perfect score.

"Yep." Cloud replied, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

"That's great!"

"Heh. Thanks." He grinned shyly before looking up at the scoreboard. The others settled back down in their seats and prompted Axel to go take his turn. The redhead looked back at Cloud and a rather smug look crossed his face.

"Say, Cloud, howa 'bout we make a bet on this game?"

Cloud, who'd just sat back down by Zack looked over to Axel and frowned. "A bet? What fo–"

"If I win this next game, you buy me dinner. If you win, I'll pay for yours." Axel said simply, rather confident that he would be able to beat the newbie.

"I, um..." Cloud started, nervously glancing around to see what the others would say.

"If you play like that again Cloud you should have no problem wiping the floor with him." Roxas said, smirking as Axel pouted at him.

Cloud looked at Zack who shrugged. "Up to you man. Like Roxas said, I don't see you having any problems if you play like you just did. And if you lose, I'll go halves on Axel's dinner with you."

Cloud looked unsure, and opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking again. "But I don't know how I was playing before. I think Kunsel was right. It's probably just beginners luck." He muttered.

"Go on," Zack said. "Axel's smirk is getting on my nerves."

"Um... I, er. Okay Axel. You're on!" Cloud said after a moment of mulling over his options. He didn't really have anything to lose – except some of his money if he lost, but the thought of being able to impress the guys with his potentially good bowling skills was too good to pass up.

So their second game started, Axel bowled an nine and Cloud managed a four, which Zack tried to convince him was still good. On his second go, Cloud bowled a spare and then just before Axel was about to grab a ball for his third go, another bowling ball came flying through the air and landed by the console Tseng had used to type their names into. The girls were giggling at Axel who looked as if he'd just witnessed his life flashing before his eyes and at the person who'd let go of the ball in the wrong direction.

Having jumped out of the way to avoid being struck by the ball, Axel flew around looking for whom the ball had come from. His narrowed green eyes soon found his incredibly sheepish looking twin brother. "Reno." He said, biting his lip and fixing the other redhead with a glare that would put Yuffie to shame when she was in one of her moods. "What the actual fuck, man?" He spluttered.

Reno bit back the laughter that was nervously forcing its way through him. But it was no use as he burst out laughing as his twin advanced toward him. "Hey, I didn't mean it! It slipped before I bowled it!" Axel advanced on Reno and looked as if he was going to punch him. "Yo! Hey, hey, Ax, no! Don't take it out on me! It was an accident!" Reno protested as he ducked round Axel's blow and tripped as his foot fell off the step and he landed with a bang at the girls' feet that rivalled the sound that the bowling ball had made when it had landed.

Axel smiled seeing his brother sprawled out on the floor and huffed. "Serves you right." He said before picking up his bowling ball and walking toward the lane.

"I thought he was actually going to hit me then." Reno said, getting back onto his feet and looking over at his brother who was in the middle of determinedly throwing the bowling ball down the lane at the pins.

"That was hilarious though Reno. We just called you to say that your shoe was untied and you let go of the ball!" Aerith giggled, clearly imaging it sailing toward poor Axel again.

Reno frowned. "He's gonna do something to get me back for that..." He said, rubbing his neck before cautiously walking over to and picking up his discarded ball. "Right, I'll sneak over and bowl and sit back down before he has the chance to send me down the alley instead of his ball." The girls started giggling again whilst Demyx chuckled and left their bench to go talk to Roxas about something.

"Would Axel really do that?" Cloud asked Zack.

Zack laughed. "I wouldn't put it past him, Axel knows how to stand up for himself." He replied, glancing up at the score board. "Whoops, Ax's only knocked down one pin."

"I'm guessing that'll annoy him?" Cloud said uncertainly.

"Maybe." Zack said, frowning. He knew Axel wouldn't lose his temper over something small, but the fact his brother had just nearly knocked him over with a bowling ball was probably tainting his mood. Turning his attention back to the redhead, Zack watched as he picked up a second bowling ball and stopped for a moment as if weighing up his shot. After a second or two, he made his move and sent the ball down the aisle. Much to his dismay however, it curved and landed in the gutter.

"Oooh. Gutter ball!" Reno called, grinning at his brother who just silenced him with a glare.

"Don't make me come over there, Reno."

Reno shut up and silently went back to watching the score board and then Naminé as she took her turn. When it was Cloud's turn again, Zack watched eagerly as his friend approached the lane and stepped back a little before sending the ball away from him. From where he and the other guys watched, it looked to be on course to get a strike, which as soon as it made contact with the pins, it did.

Zack stood up to take his turn and gave Cloud a thumbs up before grabbing a ball. The game continued in much the same way, and by the final round, both Cloud's and Axel's scores were pretty close. Axel had been bowling mostly spares and nines or eights, where as Cloud again had been bowling spares and strikes. As Axel stepped up to take his go, he was clearly determined to beat Cloud.

Zack turned to face Cloud and watched as the blond stared at the scoreboard, anticipating his turn. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Mmm?" He hummed as he pulled his eyes away from the TV screen showing the scores.

"Nervous?" Zack asked with a bit of a grin.

"Um, kinda." He replied, leaning forward with his elbow resting on his knee and resting his chin in an upturned palm. "I might be able to win as long as I get a strike. There's a ten point gap between me and Axel, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, as long as Axel bowls less than ten, and I bowl the ten for a strike or spare,"

"You'll be able to stay in the lead."

"Exactly."

"Well, here's hoping." Zack said, glancing up at the scoreboard as it flashed and recorded Axel's first go. It displayed that he had managed to knock down five. Cloud looked up at it again too. It seemed to take ages for Axel to finish his turn – scoring another three points and sitting back down with a tense expression playing about his facial features. He knew as well as the others did that if Cloud managed to pull off another strike that he'd be buying dinner for two. Roxas took his go and when he was done Cloud stood up a little shakily to go choose a ball. They all watched him as for one of the final times in the game he took his place just before the lane and lined up a shot to hopefully take all the pins down. Zack saw him sigh as he prepared to let the ball free from his grip, and stood up to get a better view of what it was going to do.

It sailed straight down the middle of the lane, and hit the centre pin which burst backward, taking down all surrounding pins. The ball careered straight through the middle of them and managed to knock over the ones that had remained standing – another strike.

Everyone in their group of six jumped up and cheered, even Axel (albeit a little dejectedly). Cloud had stayed by the lane, just watching the machine at the end of it clear up the rest of his skittles from the ground before setting them up for Zack's turn. The others were congratulating him and before it properly registered on him that he'd actually just won the second game he heard a voice in his left ear.

"Still worried about embarrassing yourself?" Zack asked, grinning widely and patting his shoulder with his free hand.

"I..." Cloud began, wondering what exactly he was going to say. "I did it?"

Zack laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "Yeah, you did it man."

"I-I won?" Something resembling nervous laughter escaped Cloud as he turned around to head back to his seat and Zack started toward his final bowl.

* * *

><p>They had to wait a while before the other team was finished with their game, but that didn't stop them watching and commenting on how well they were playing. Cloud was still in some kind of trance about actually winning, and Axel had come down off his high horse to shake Cloud's hand and congratulate the victor, saying that it was very well played.<p>

Seeing that there was now a larger audience to his antics, Reno decided to try his luck bowling the ball backwards down the alley. This earned him a very disapproving look from Axel and Tseng (who both wondered why it was he had to throw it between his legs and stay dangling that way as he watched it make its way down the aisle).

Funnily enough, the method seemed to work as Reno managed to knock down eight of his pins, leaving a split for him to solve. He managed to hit one in one corner using his backwards technique but the other stayed firmly where it was in the opposite corner.

By the time both games had ended and they were all ready to return their shoes and head to the restaurant, Cloud seemed to be in less of a daze. Everyone told him how well he'd played, and especially for a first timer having managed to bowl so many strikes and spares over his two games. This lighted a sense of pride in the boy as they left the alley and headed toward the restaurant where they'd be dining – or in Cloud's case, treated to a free dinner! He kept his dazed look even as Zack tried to talk to him about what he wanted to order. It all seemed kind of like a dream to him… _If this is real, something's bound to go wrong to embarrass me._ He thought to himself. But, as the evening wore on, nothing embarrassing happened.

Tifa had booked a reservation in the little Chinese restaurant not too far away from the bowling alley. The group only had a five minute walk between the two locations and by the time they had all filed into the place, it became clear that there wouldn't be any space for other customers that night. As promised the birthday girl started opening her presents at the dinner table. Cloud watched with interest as he mentally compared this party to the one or two that he'd attended back in Niblehiem. He concluded that he definitely preferred Tifa's party. The ones back in Nibleheim never had anything as cool as bowling. Usually the person who was organising the party would book the inn's function room and have a dance or something similar in there, fully catered courtesy of the inn's owners. They just didn't compare.

"Hey, what are you gonna order as your free meal then?"

"Huh?" Cloud's head twitched around to the dark haired boy sitting to his right.

"Your free meal. Axel's paying, remember?" Zack grinned. "You could go for something really expensive to annoy him if you wanted." He added, his grin turning into a smirk.

"I couldn't do that…" Cloud said, shaking his head and reaching for one of the menu's propped up against a little flower vase on the table. He opened it up and let his eyes skim quickly over the prices of the different meals it contained. Half of them he'd never heard of.

"The beef chow mein in black-bean sauce is one of my favourites." Zack said casually, flashing Cloud one of his trademark grins when the blond gave him a questioning look.

"… But," he began, not sure quite how to word the question without sounding completely stupid. "W-what _is _a chow mein though?"

Zack straightened up in his chair and stretched before turning to face Cloud again. "Well, a chow mein is usually noodles and something. So in this case, it's noodles with a mixture of vegetables and beef in a black-bean sauce."

"I've never… had noodles before. Cloud said, frowning at the menu.

"Really?" Zack exclaimed, his eyes widening as they found Cloud again. "You'll love them. I'm sure of it."

"Hmm." The blond flicked through the pages, looking for a dish he may have recognised the name of. Confused, he placed the thing back on the table with a sigh. He turned to face Zack and trying to look and sound serious he asked; "And I'm not going to regret getting this beef chow man thing am I?" Zack laughed, earning him a questioning eyebrow raise from the already confused Cloud.

"Chow mein, little chocobo. And no, I think you're going to hate it."

"Fff, don't call me that!" He hissed, suddenly a little uncomfortable. "And why did you suggest it if you think I'm going to hate it? You just said it was…" Zack raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "…You were just being sarcastic, right?" He asked, receiving a nod in reply from his friend.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't a nice dish." He said sympathetically, pulling the menu over so he could read it better. "I'm going to order that anyway." Cloud glanced around the table and saw that most of the others had acquired a menu and were now proceeding to pick out their meals. Eventually the waitress came over and addressed them all asking what they wanted. She went round the table collecting orders and by the time that she got to Cloud he spluttered out that he wanted a beef chow moo, much to the amusement of the other dinner guests. Aerith snorted accidentally which set all of them off laughing even harder. Once their drinks had arrived Zack made a point of making a toast to Cloud, either a very talented bowler or an incredibly lucky beginner.

* * *

><p>The meal went quite smoothly. Nothing embarrassing happened to Cloud, and he actually found that he was enjoying himself thoroughly in the company of the others, who were all being very nice and complimenting him about his highly successful bowling game.<p>

Cloud even loved the beef chow 'moo' that Zack had convinced him to order, so much so that when no one was looking he used his finger to lick up some of the sauce on the plate. When they'd finished their mains, Tifa asked around to see if anyone wanted a dessert. Axel's hand shot up in the air, accompanied with a chorus of "Oh, me please!" from Roxas. Tifa smiled at them knowingly.

"Well you're going to have to order it then. It's my birthday so I'm not paying haha."

A laugh went round the table and Zack turned to talk to Cloud as Roxas and Axel started looking at the options available on the sweet menu.

"Want help choosing something for pudding then, Cloud?" Zack asked with a grin. Cloud reached for one of the menus that had been placed in the middle of the table earlier and flashed a triumphant smile at Zack when he'd looked over the names of the dishes available for dessert.

"I think I'll be okay this time." He said, turning the menu so Zack could see and pointing at the place where the desserts were listed. "I know what most of these are!" Zack laughed and gently tugged the menu free from Cloud's hands.

"Well, let's see…" He said, studying the section that seemed to be dedicated to cake. "I think I'm going to have the chocolate fudge cake with some ice cream. Mmhmm." Cloud gave him a funny look as Zack made the 'mmhmm' sound and Zack shrugged. "What?" He said playfully. "I was imagining how good it would taste." Cloud laughed.

"I think I'm going to go for…" He paused for a moment, casting one last glance at the menu. "The ice cream sundae." He said, nodding slightly.

"Good choice." Zack added, his grin widening.

"Are you taking the mick?" Cloud asked, laughing all the same.

"No, I'm simply saying that the ice cream is a good choice!" He said, indignantly.

It didn't take long for the desserts to arrive, along with a huge cake that Aerith and Naminé had dropped off the day before in honour of Tifa's party.

"Aw, you guys!" She said, looking at the cake in shock. "You didn't have to get me a cake as well!"

"Well, we did, so you might as well eat it." Aerith said, looking longingly at it. "Naminé and I made it yesterday and dropped it off so it'd be ready for tonight." Tifa got up out of her chair and wandered over to where Aerith and Naminé were sat, and pulled them into a hug.

"You are so sweet!" She said, squealing before going to blow out her candles. Everyone sang happy birthday to her and she cut each of them a rather large chunk of the cake.

Cloud nibbled at his ice cream, watching as most of the group dug into their cake and a few wrapped up their slice to take home. When his piece made its way to him on its napkin he debated for a moment whether or not to wrap it up. Remembering his Gran at home with his parents, he decided to wrap it up so that she could share it with her.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished eating and started gathering their stuff ready to say goodbye to Tifa and head home. Cloud picked up the few things he had been carrying – namely his jacket and the cake – and looked toward Zack, who he would be walking home with. Zack smiled. "You ready then?" Cloud nodded. "Just a sec." He said, grabbing his things and then turning back to Cloud. The others were filing through the door toward the other part of the restaurant where the till was and Zack and Cloud joined onto the end. They all paid their share of the tab and then all seemed to turn to Tifa at once. She was hugged in turn by each of them; awkwardly by Cloud and pulled off her feet by Zack.

"Thanks for inviting me, Ti. I had a blast." Zack said, lowering her gently to the ground.

"Aw, you're welcome, Zack. Thanks for coming!" She replied, grinning happily up at him.

"And… uh, t-thank-you for inviting me… too." Cloud said, giving Tifa a small smile.

"You're welcome Cloud! Thank-you for the card! You didn't have to."

Cloud could feel himself blushing and whispered "You're welcome."

"You're too cute!" Tifa exclaimed, eying the rather bashful blond before walking over to where he'd moved and hugging him again. Cloud's blush deepened and he noticed Zack giving him a thumbs up. "We'll have to all hang out again sometime." She said, pulling back from Cloud and walking back to pick up her presents.

"Right, we'll see you on Monday Tifa~!" Zack called, waving brightly.

"Bye!" Cloud said, following Zack's lead and waving before following him out of the door.

They could hear Tifa calling out a goodbye in the background somewhere and both started to make their way down the pavement leading back towards their homes. It was dark out now, but that didn't seem to phase Zack. Cloud pulled on his jacket, stuffing the cake into his pocket and then jogging to make up the distance between he and Zack. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a road where there was a turning to a pretty little park. Zack stopped and looked at Cloud quickly.

"Um, which way do you want to go?" He asked sheepishly, indicating the park and then the normal walk way.

"I… don't mind?" Cloud said uncertainly, earning him an eye roll from Zack.

"Do you mind taking a detour?" He asked, a mischievous look playing about his face.

"I don't." Cloud answered, smiling at his friend.

"Well then, let's go through the park." Cloud agreed and followed Zack across the crossing toward the path lined with trees. There were a few lamps dotted along the path. They looked like gas lamps but were more than likely powered by mako – either way they cast a pleasant glow along the boys' route home.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Zack asked, a note of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah!" Cloud said happily. "It was brilliant. I wasn't expecting to do that well at bowling and the meal was lovely." Zack grinned widely at him. Cloud thought he could feel his cheeks burning again but he couldn't be sure. At least in the dim light, if he was blushing, it wouldn't be that noticeable.

"I'm glad." Zack said happily, sauntering on a little further than Cloud. Cloud walked faster to catch up with him. "I've got something to show you." Zack said, stopping on the path and turning to face the smaller blond.

"What?" Cloud asked, looking around his surroundings to see what Zack could possibly be thinking of showing him.

"This way." Zack said, leading the way down a side trail, that seemed to be shadowed by trees. Cloud followed, genuinely curious about the place Zack was taking him.

"W-where are we going?" He asked, sounding more anxious than he meant to. Zack stopped ahead of him and turned round quickly. Cloud didn't register that Zack had stopped until it was too late and walked straight into him, bouncing off his chest. He stumbled back a few steps. "Ahh! Oh gosh. I'm really sorry!" He exclaimed, knowing that he was definitely blushing this time.

"It's fine." Zack said. A gentle smile was playing about his features and as Cloud took in the sight of his friend in the pale light, he felt something stir within him. There was something about Zack… some quality he had that made him look striking. Especially in this light. Cloud struggled to think of the right word to describe him.

"So, what did you want to show me?" He asked, still pondering what the word he needed to describe Zack was. The messy haired boy's grin widened and his eyes crinkled. _He's kinda beautiful_. It took a moment for Cloud to realise what he's just thought and felt his cheeks burn again. He hoped Zack couldn't see.

"Come with me," Zack paused for a moment, as if deliberating saying something else. He grabbed Cloud's wrist. "Little Chocobo." Cloud let the smallest of gasps escape him as Zack pulled him through the undergrowth. _Where did this come from?_ Cloud wondered as he trailed after Zack, helpless to stop himself. He wasn't sure if Zack was joking around or being serious but he didn't care. His arm, where Zack was holding it, seemed to be getting incredibly warm, but Cloud was happy. A few moments later, Zack pulled Cloud into a clearing.

"What's so special about thi–" He looked around, suddenly noticing where they'd arrived.

In the middle of this little park, there was small lake. It was fringed by trees on all sides, and a few feet ahead of where the duo had appeared through the trees was a little bench sat watching the still surface of the water. Zack grinned at Cloud and led him over to the bench, pulling him down to sit on it with him. Cloud looked around him in awe, this place was so cool. He noticed that there was a little path to the side of the bench that looked as if it led a slightly more coherent route through the trees.

"Why didn't we take that path?" He quizzed, looking over at his friend who was surveying him with a rather amused expression.

"Because the bushes are more fun." Zack answered simply with a wink.

Cloud felt his eyebrows raise questioningly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." Zack replied, turning to face the lake. "My uncle brought me to this place a few times after I first arrived here. It's more… homely than the rest of the city." He said, smiling fondly. "I thought you might like to see it. Make the night a little more…" He trailed off, not seeming to want to say the next word.

"Zack." Cloud said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

They sat in a companionable silence, making small talk occasionally for a half hour or so before Zack got up and stretched, announcing that it was about time that they started back home. Cloud, if a little reluctantly, agreed. As they walked, Cloud's thoughts seemed to keep on going back to the time they'd spent sat by that little lake, picturing how Zack looked. He tried a few times to push the image from his mind, embarrassed that he was thinking about Zack in what seemed to him, an almost romantic way. He shook his head. It wasn't good to think like that about a friend… was it? No, that seemed like dangerous territory. He'd scare Zack if he ever said anything. Apart from that, was it weird to feel attracted to a friend who was a guy? Cloud assumed so. He'd never been in a proper relationship back in Nibelhiem so he didn't really know much about feelings…

"Uh, Cloud?"

"Hmm? Meh, sorry, I kinda spaced out on you there."

"Just a bit." Zack laughed, a concerned expression crossing his face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

"Not much." Cloud answered, biting his lip. "I was just thinking about feelings." He paused, thinking it best not to push it any further.

"Feelings?" Zack asked again.

"Yeah…" Cloud muttered, looking to the floor.

"What kind of feelings?"

"I dunno." He paused for a second again, and then decided not to say anymore. Zack thankfully seemed to sense that Cloud didn't want to be pushed, so he changed the subject.

"Do you want to go to the cinema sometime?" He asked casually. "Only if you want to that is. There's a film on that I really want to see and I was wondering if you might like to come and see it with me."

Cloud grinned. "I'd love to."

"Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note;<strong>_

_/DISCLAIMER/_

_Sadly, no one belongs to me. Go take that up with Squeenix. [;_

_Phew. I'm so sorry about the delay on this chapter. I started writing it and my muse went and then school got in the way and then I've only just got around to finishing it off now. ;-;_

_I hope it was worth the wait though. I both like and hate it. I like the beginning of it, but hate where I ended it. Fffff. Some of the character's might be acting a little OOC but I'm not sure and also, was that a little bit of fluff at the end? I dunno… xD Also, I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies in this (like time of year or something) I can't be bothered reading over the first three chapters so I'll fix anything that needs fixing soon xD_

_As always, if there's any spelling, grammar or other errors, please feel free to point them out. I'll happily change them xD _

_I think Cloud had beginner's luck to be honest :P_

_Anyway, I'm hoping to have another chapter relatively soon. _

_Read and review if you can? I'll give you cookies~ :D_

_Thanks for reading~ /hugs/_


	6. Signals

**Chapter VI – Signals.**

* * *

><p>"Cloud! Zack's here"<p>

"I'm coming, just a sec!"

It was the afternoon after Tifa's birthday party, and Cloud had spent the 30 minutes he'd been up getting ready to go out to the cinema with Zack. The blond teen smiled at the thought of them getting to spend the day together. He was really beginning to like the dark haired boy who was currently waiting for him in his living room. He wasn't sure how much of that was as a friend, and how much was something more. The thought worried at Cloud's gut – being attracted to a friend was risky after all. Especially if he was a guy friend. He was so confused.

He wandered over to the mirror his parents had thoughtfully put up on his wardrobe and checked his reflection again. It was mid-spring, and just about getting warm enough to leave behind bulky coats. Cloud had decided to wear one of his newer t-shirts along with a checked shirt he'd found in the back of his wardrobe – jeez, he'd only been living here for about three weeks and his wardrobe was already a mess – and jeans. Trying to neaten his hair up by flattening it down, he soon turned away from the mirror and sighed. He grabbed his wallet off his desk and shoved it into his pocket, quickly pulling his door open and walking down the small hallway that led from his room to the front room.

He looked around, spotting his Gran sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He waved to her. "Good morning Grams!"

"Morning, Cloud?" She said, smiling knowingly. "I think you've missed the morning by about thirty minutes." Cloud laughed.

"I guess I have." He leant down the side of the sofa and grabbed his trainers, pulling them on.

"Going out somewhere?" She asked, watching him.

"Yeah, me and Zack are going to watch some film he wanted to see." He said, glancing down the hall that led to the front door and spotting Zack talking to his mother. _Oh no. What's she saying about me?_

"That's nice." His grandmother said, watching him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to pour some apple juice in. "Here," She said, grabbing her handbag and fishing out her purse. "Take this." He turned to face her and she shoved some Gil into his hands. Cloud frowned at her.

"Grams, I can't take this!" He said, looking at the money slightly dumbfounded.

"Nonsense." She said, shaking her head and pushing his hand away as he tried to return it. "Take it and spend it on something nice, little chocobo." Cloud's frown furrowed further down his forehead.

"I can't… It's cheeky." He said, running out of reasons not to take the money from her.

"No it's not. I'm offering it to you." She reasoned. Cloud put the money into his pocket and sighed, taking a slurp from his apple juice.

"Thank-you." He said, putting the glass in the sink and leaning over the breakfast bar to give her a kiss.

"You're welcome little chocobo." She said, the smallest hint of smugness on her face. Cloud couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm sorry I've not been home much for your visit so far." He said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's fine dear." Gran replied. "We'll be able to have a proper catch up soon. So don't worry." Cloud nodded before heading toward the door.

"I'll see you later then?" He asked, smiling apologetically.

"Of course." She said, returning the smile brightly and then turning her attention back to the TV in the kitchen. Cloud smiled to himself and wandered through to the hall where his mother was still talking to Zack. Zack didn't seem to mind of course, but Cloud was still worrying about what his mum was saying to his friend.

"Hi!" He called, interrupting their conversation. His mum turned to look at him before realising he was ready to go.

"I'll leave you two to it then, Cloudy." She said. Cloud cringed slightly at the nickname his mother had given him. _What is it with these weird nicknames I have?_ He wondered. "Have fun! And oh, what time do you think you'll be back?" She asked, casually.

"Um, about half six, maybe?" Cloud shrugged, turning to Zack who spoke up quite happily.

"Don't worry Mrs Strife, I won't keep him out all night." He said, winking and flashing his mother an innocent smile. Cloud raised his eyebrows. _And what does that mean?_

"Thanks Zack. I'm glad Cloud's found a friend like you." She said, disappearing back into the apartment without another word. Cloud glared after her.

"I hope she hasn't been saying anything embarrassing has she?" He asked, pulling a face.

"Nope, you're safe." Zack said, but he didn't offer any information about what they had been discussing. "You ready?"

"Yep." Cloud said, checking his pockets quickly for his phone and wallet. "All set!" Zack smiled before turning on his heel. "Bye!" Cloud yelled as he pulled the door to. He followed Zack toward the stairwell and the pair began descending the stairs. "So, what film are we going to see again?" Cloud asked, watching the back of Zack's head as he scampered down the stairs in front of him.

"Hmm?" He murmured turning his head slightly so he could see Cloud properly. "I didn't tell you yesterday?" He asked, his brow furrowing. Cloud caught up to him and walked alongside him.

"I think you did mention the name but I must have forgot it." He said rather shyly.

"No problem. It's called Crisis Core, doesn't it sound cool?"

"Crisis Core?" Cloud raised his eyebrows. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's based around SOLDIER, y'know the elite army?" Cloud nodded and Zack continued. "It's not a war movie, it's telling the story of one SOLDIER who gets mixed up in some pretty weird stuff." Zack sounded so passionate that it almost made Cloud laugh out loud. Almost.

"Sounds okay at any rate." Cloud said, meaning to tease his friend.

"Whadd'ya mean, 'okay'?" Zack said, a huge grin appearing on his face. "I'll have you know that I'm an excellent judge of films."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

And with that, they made their way to the cinema.

* * *

><p>Zack was really excited for the movie. He was also really excited to be spending the day with Cloud, but that was a thought that he was trying to keep from resurfacing in his head every few minutes. They had seemed to have grown really close in the short amount of time that they had known each other and Zack felt like he'd known Cloud longer than he actually had. They had some kind of… what was the word… connection that Zack felt had been a good foundation for their friendship.<p>

There was just one thing bothering him. Zack felt that maybe the 'connection' he and Cloud had was one that was also partly based on a feeling of attraction on his part, and this scared him a bit. He'd always considered himself to be perfectly straight, he'd dated one or two girls in the past and he'd certainly never found himself checking out another guy before. But with Cloud… well, it was like his normal rules didn't apply. Like he was the exception to the rule that Zack had created. Zack had spent most of the previous night wondering what feelings for his friend could mean. In an ideal situation, Cloud would return those feelings, and despite the initial weirdness, they'd probably be okay. The more likely outcome, however, was that Cloud would freak out and reject Zack – something the dark haired teen was keen not to do, or experience for that matter.

_Urgh._ What was he thinking, he and Cloud together? It wasn't possible. Or, at least he didn't think it was. And more importantly, why was he imagining being with Cloud? There was something creepy about that.

Zack let out a sigh as they were heading toward the cinema, falling easily into step with Cloud and trying to make sure that his friend couldn't see the worried expression on his face. Cloud, however, did notice when Zack sighed deeply, and it wasn't long before his companion was inquiring about his wellbeing.

"I'm fine." He told him, turning to face his friend and flashing him a wide grin. Cloud smiled back, a really cute, shy looking smile. The sight made Zack want to sigh again – what was with his brain today?

"How much further to the cinema, anyway?" Cloud asked after a few more moments of silence. They'd walked into the same part of town that the bowling alley was located, and the cinema wasn't far away from that building.

"Not that far now." Zack said, gesturing in the general direction that the cinema building was located. It was a grand place, but from their current position, the size and detail of the building was completely obscured from their view by the surrounding architecture. "I was thinking we should go get the tickets for the viewing we want first, and then we can spend the time until the film shows looking for someplace we can get lunch from maybe?"

"Sounds good to me," Cloud said, glancing around. _The city must still seem so foreign to him._ Zack thought, remembering how he had felt when he first moved here. It was a bit of a culture shock for him to say the least. "What time are we going for then?" He added, tearing his gaze away from his surroundings to watch Zack's reply again.

"Hmm, whichever one you fancy. Depends on how much spare time you want to eat. Hey, I know! If we go for one round about 3, then we've got two hours or so to spare for lunch, and afterwards I can give you a tour… if you'd like that is." Zack bit his lip, unsure of what Cloud's reaction was going to be.

"Yep, that sounds good to me," He repeated, glancing away. "You'll be better at organising the time anyway, I haven't got a clue how things work here yet." He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm about as much use to you at the moment as a shopping basket is for a cat."

Zack laughed, turning his head to face Cloud properly. "I don't know," He said, his trademark grin lighting up his face. "Cats like to jump in things, maybe the basket would make a good bed for it?" Cloud let out a laugh.

"I hadn't thought of that." Cloud said, pulling a face. "I haven't really paid that much attention to what cats do in their spare time." Zack felt the grin on his face tug higher at his cheeks.

"It's a valid point, chocobo head." He said, teasingly.

"Hey!" Cloud said indignantly.

"I'm only messing with you." Zack continued, leading his friend round the corner where the cinema building was located. "I don't mean anything by it, honest." He made an apologetic face and glanced in Cloud's direction. Cloud seemed to be staring at the ground, angling his face away from Zack's gaze. Zack felt his smile falter slightly before hastily changing the subject. "Well… tah-dah!" He exclaimed, pointing out the building which was now only about 100 metres in front of them.

"What?" Cloud looked up at this, glancing quickly about him until Zack was in his line of sight once again. He shrugged as if to convey his confusion to the black haired boy. Zack chuckled to himself before grabbing Cloud's shoulders and turning him to face the building.

"Guess where we are~!" He said in a sing-song voice. Cloud turned back around to face him, obviously unsure of the answer he was about to give.

"That place is the cinema, right?"

"Ding-ding! We have a winner!" Zack could see why Cloud was so amazed by the place; he too when he had first arrived in this city hadn't expected it to look like it did. Theatre might have been a more accurate word to describe it. It was a tall building, alike to most of the surrounding ones but it had grand looking rock sculptures overlooking the entrance and cloth banners draped along the alcoves at the front displaying the advertising posters for the various film and theatre productions which were being shown there. Cloud gazed at the place, his eyes seeming to grow bigger the longer he stared at it.

"I… it's so big!" He exclaimed, turning back to Zack who just smiled fondly back at him.

"Well, this is a city." Zack said, raising his eyebrows. "Things tend to be bigger here."

"You k-know what I mean." Cloud said, fixing his friend with a glare.

"Are we going to go book those tickets then?"

"Uh, yeah, sure… You lead the way. I don't want to make a fool out of myself walking in there."

"How could you possibly embarrass yourself by walking through an electric door?"

"You'd be surprised." Cloud's cheeks reddened a bit. "I got stuck in one of the revolving doors at school this week." Zack let out a laugh at the mental image of Cloud trying desperately to exit one such door and shook his head.

"You'll be fine." He said, bumping Cloud's shoulder with his fist. "But, if you insist, I'll act as your guide." Zack watched as Cloud's blush deepened. _Awww~_

Once they'd entered the cinema and Zack had managed to navigate the way for them to the ticket desk, Cloud's amazement seemed to have died down a little. The interior of the cinema was closer to that of some of the more smarter areas of the Academy, and Zack supposed that Cloud was adjusting to that slowly. The lobby had a high raised ceiling, which, thanks to the huge glass panels that made up something of a skylight above the main door, had a light and airy feel to it. Zack asked the woman at the desk for a teen's ticket to see Crisis Core at 3.15 and then told Cloud to just ask her for the same. Once Cloud had got his ticket, his attention seemed to immediately go to the arcade to their left, shortly followed by all the snack counters one their right. He looked to and fro between them for a few seconds before looking back at Zack, who had been watching Cloud since he'd put his ticket safely away in his wallet.

"Those machines over there," he said, pointing toward the arcade. "Aren't they for gambling?"

"Not all of them, no." Zack said following Cloud's gaze. "You must be thinking of fruit machines, they offer more money if you're lucky enough to get a jackpot. The ones in there are mainly loose change things. Like the 5 Gil drop. Drop the money in right and you might manage to push a load more off the shelf." He looked back at Cloud. "You wanna take a look?"

"Uhh…"

"C'mon." Zack said, sauntering casually over to the arcade. It wasn't big like some of the ones in the city; it only had a few cranes, drop machines like the one he'd just explained to Cloud, a few racing simulators – including a motorbike one which was easily the best one there in Zack's opinion – and then a small 'adult' corner where the fruit and slot machines were. Zack peered round, considering the day, the place was empty. "Not much really." He said, gesturing around the place, indicating the few attractions in the room. "Might I recommend that motorbike game thing over there however," He continued, grinning as he headed over to it. "It's pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself." Cloud laughed and looked at it.

"How does it work?" He asked, poking the bike cautiously. It tilted to the side and Cloud's arm shot back toward him in shock.

"You sit on it, and then control it pretty much like a normal bike. Except for the fact it's stationary, of course."

"That's it?"

"Yep. It's a two player," Zack indicated to the bike on the other side of the one which Cloud had just touched. "Say, d'ya wanna have a go?" He grinned widely, already fishing his wallet out of his pocket for the changed needed to make the game work, regardless of what Cloud was going to say. He'd been tempted, and seeing as they were already in the arcade and all…

"Oh, um…" Cloud looked at the bike uncertainly, and watched as Zack hopped onto the bike furthest away from where he stood. "Sure, why not?"

Zack put the money into the correct slot on the machine and it wasn't long before the game menu fired up. After selecting what he wanted to do, he sat properly on the bike and waited for the race to begin. He glanced over at Cloud and saw him frowning at the bike. Grinning, Zack told his friend how to work the bike properly. And then it began, and not really to either of the two boys' surprise, Zack won both of the races. When they both dismounted Zack's ears were met with excited chatter from the blond-headed newbie.

"That's really cool. It's almost like driving a proper bike!" Cloud exclaimed excitedly. "I've never drove a proper motorcycle though, so I wouldn't know what it's like, but I imagine that was pretty close… I mean, it's c-cool." Zack raised his eyebrows and smiled a smile that could be likened to a Cheshire cat.

"Are we gonna go find some place for dinner now then?" He asked, shuffling a little toward the exit.

"Yes… I-I'm sorry, Zack."

"What d'ya mean?" Zack frowned, turning back to look at his friend. "What's there to apologise for?"

"I must seem so stupid." Cloud directed his gaze to the floor, a slight monotone coming into his voice. "First not knowing cats jump in boxes and things and now getting amazed over some bike. I'm sorry." Zack's brow furrowed more and he took a moment to try and place himself in Cloud's shoes; how he must be feeling, and how embarrassed he seemed to be. His expression relaxed and he slapped Cloud cheerfully on the shoulder.

"You're not stupid." He said with a grin. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. If it makes you feel any better, I _love_ those bikes." Cloud still looked a little unsure, but didn't seem to want to talk much more about it.

"Okay." He said, looking up with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _He's so cute when he does that. _Zack thought, not bothering to let the description bother him. _So what if he's a guy, it's not like I'm going to act on anything… besides, I'm certain I'm straight… But how can I be sure of that if I'm finding my friends cute?_ He pushed the thought away, he wasn't going to let worries like that stop him enjoying his day with Cloud.

"I think I know a place you'll like," He said, starting to walk toward the exit again. "Right this way…"

* * *

><p>Zack had taken Cloud to a burger bar for lunch and Cloud was loving every minute of it. He'd eaten burgers before – he wasn't <em>that<em> culturally inept – and he was happy to find that the burger bar they'd ended up at served a burger similar to something they used to make back in the country. He'd wolfed his down and was casually surveying the dessert menu when Zack started talking to him again.

"So, what're you thinking of the city so far, 'lil chocobo?"

"I quite like it." He said, smiling broadly. "It's a lot better than I thought it would be, and I'm enjoying school more than I thought I would." He raised his eyebrows, assuming that Zack would take this last statement as a compliment to himself – which he did. "And I think I'm beginning to make some really good friends." He smiled shyly, dropping his gaze to the table so not to make awkward eye contact with the black haired teen sitting across the table from him. "I thought I'd end up being the freak or something." He added quickly before his brain had chance to process what he was saying. "I'm really glad that that's not the case… and I'm really glad that I met you, Zack. I think… we're going to be really good friends." He could feel his cheeks burn a bit more. _Dammit, why am I blushing and gushing so much, that's not cool!_

"I'm glad to hear you think that, Cloud." Zack's voice sounded softly. Cloud chanced a look up at the other boy and saw the most serene looking expression he had ever seen on Zack's face. He was leaning back in his chair, and looked completely confident and comfortable, and oddly beautiful. Cloud hastily lowered his gaze to the table again. _I shouldn't be thinking he's beautiful._ He thought to himself, wondering once again why he seemed to describe Zack differently than he would any other boy. Maybe that was because Zack wasn't just 'any other boy'… Cloud seemed to feel that they had some kind of connection that properly sparked off their friendship (if you could call it that after such a short time). Looking at Zack then and hearing his words… how much of that feeling was mutual, he wondered? _No, stop it. He doesn't think about you this way, and you shouldn't think of him like this either._

"Uhh, Cloud?"

"Hmm? Oh gosh, sorry, I didn't zone out did I?" He stuttered, meeting Zack's eyes quickly before becoming unsure of where to look and glancing away again. _Calm down, stupid! Stop acting so nervous._

"It's fine." Zack said, waving his hand before letting it drop to rest on his stomach with the other again. Cloud's eyes watched it, and then realised he was staring at Zack's body. His eyes did a casual sweep over what he could see of Zack before he realised what he was thinking. The thought made him fidget and look away from that area as quickly as he could. Zack had started speaking again but he hadn't been paying attention. Suddenly he felt really guilty.

"S-sorry," He said when Zack had finished, brow furrowing slightly. "Could you say that again?"

"You're not with it today, are you heh heh?" Zack asked with a grin, but he didn't say anything else before repeating himself for the third time. "I was just saying that I'm really glad I met you, too. We hit it off pretty well, didn't we…" He didn't mean for it to happen, but Cloud's attention was grabbed this time by three figures walking in through the burger bar's door. He recognised them from his first day at the Academy; they were that group of bullies which had given Axel a hard time in the corridor. Cloud frowned, watching the blue haired guy who seemed to be the ring-leader. _What was his name again? Styx?_ He wondered. Suddenly a pair of mean looking golden eyes met his own, and Cloud hastily looked back to Zack, who was still repeating his speech. At least he hadn't noticed Cloud not paying attention this time. "It's not weird, right? Cloud? …Cloud?"

But Cloud was too busy watching the three thuggish looking people who had walked in a few moments ago. Much to his surprise, the blue haired, mean eyed leader was heading over to their table, having, it seemed, acknowledged that Cloud was sitting with Zack.

"Well, look who we have here, boys." A sneering voice cut across Zack trying to get Cloud's attention. His head snapped round and looked irritably up at the newcomers, fixing them with a pointed look.

"Hello Saïx. What're you doing here?" Zack asked, an almost icy edge to his voice.

"Just came over to say hello. My, you two look cosy in this little corner, don't you?" Saïx's comment was met with sniggering from his two cronies. "One might go as far as to say that this looks like a little… date." Cloud felt his cheeks burn and looked down at the table uncomfortably. He started to fidget. What if they'd seen him sort of accidentally checking out Zack earlier? What if his strange feelings for the spike-y haired teen had been written across his face?

"No, not a date Saïx, just lunch." Zack said, not sounding altogether interested in what Saïx had to say.

"Yeah, right." Saïx sneered again, joining in the laughing noises that were coming from the two boys either side of him. "Your little boyfriend there's blushing terribly. It _must _be true." Against his will, Cloud made a slight hiccup sound at the mention of himself, drawing more unwanted attention his way. "Aw look. He's flustered."

"Did you come over here for a reason, or just to make fun out of me and my _friend_?" Zack's tone sounded kind of dangerous, he emphasised the word friend, reinforcing his earlier point about it just being lunch for them. Cloud looked up, hoping that his cheeks were no longer burning a shade of red. He timidly looked around before deciding that it was probably in his best interest not to look at Saïx, and not to look at Zack in case they noticed him doing so.

"Not really." Saïx started, letting a bored sigh escape him before he sat down in the chair on the table next to Zack and Cloud. "I just had a feeling. About your "friend"." He finger quoted friend, turning his mean stare onto an already flustered and nervous Cloud.

"And what kind of feeling was that?" Zack asked, glaring at Saïx.

"He's got a certain… quality about him. Y'know?"

"No, I don't know! What the hell are you on about?"

"He looks…" Saïx paused, and Cloud looked up at the group. _I look what?_ He wondered. From what Axel had told him earlier that week, Saïx was not to be trusted, let alone spoken to. He was looking at his friends, a cruel smile spreading across his face. "Gay. Don't you think, guys?" His two friends started roaring with laughter, pointing at Cloud and uttering a variety of less than nice names to him. Cloud looked horrified as he stared at them. _Oh God no. They don't seem like the kind of guys to keep that opinion to themselves. Are they going to bully me?_ "Oooh, watch out, he's eyeing us up now too." Saïx continued, turning a glare on Cloud. "Who knows what he's thinking. Disgusting faggot." At that Cloud glanced away, balling his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palm to help distract him from something that felt suspiciously like tears prickling at his eyes.

"Woah. Hold on," Zack said, sounding really angry. "There's no need for that. Cloud's not gay, so leave him the fuck alone, got it?"

"That fighting talk, Zack?" Saïx bit back. "What was your name again, faggot?" He asked, grabbing ahold of Cloud's arm and twisting him in his seat so that Cloud was forced to look him in the face. He froze, not knowing what to do. "What's s'matter? Can't talk?" Saïx's eyes narrowed. "What's your name, stupid?"

"C-cloud!" He stuttered. "I'm Cloud…"

"Cloud? God, even your name is gay." More laughter from the two sidekicks. Zack stood up and shoved Saïx so that he wasn't gripping Cloud's arm any more.

"That's enough, alright? Leave us alone."

"What, you gonna make me, puppy?" Saïx sneered again.

"Go away." Zack growled.

"It's a free country, Zack. If I want to sit here and chat to you and your clearly homo pal, I-."

"HEY! Would you keep it down over there?" Another voice which Cloud didn't recognise sounded. He still wasn't sure about where to look though so his gaze settled rather pathetically on his shoe. "You're disturbing my customers… Oh, it's you Saïx." The voice belonged to the owner of the burger bar, apparently someone accustomed to Saïx and his gang's antics. "What've I told you? I've banned you from this place because you won't let my customers dine in peace and now you're back in here insulting and interrupting them again! Get out, NOW!"

"This isn't over, Fair." Saïx hissed as he stood up. "And it's only just beginning for you, faggot."

"Are you listening? GET OUT."

With a bit more persuasion from the owner of the establishment, the trouble makers left. Cloud hadn't looked up from his shoe, and barely noticed when Zack sat down and worriedly started to ask him if he was okay.

"Cloud?"

A moment's pause.

"Cloud, are you okay?" He looked up, straight into two concerned, bright blue eyes.

"I, uh… yeah." He replied, glancing down at the table. He was a little shocked, and hurt, but nothing that bad had happened, right?

"Are you sure?" Zack asked. "Listen, just ignore those guys, they don't have a brain cell between the three of them, let alone common sense." He tried to smile comfortingly at Cloud but the blond wasn't looking up. "Honestly, just forget about them, they're a bunch of dicks." When Cloud still wouldn't look up he was shocked to feel a hand gently pushing under his chin to tilt his head up. He realised with a jolt that the hand was attached to Zack, and Zack, who seemed to take his jumpy movement as a signal to take his hand away did so hastily. "Hey," He said gently, holding Cloud's gaze with his own.

"Hey." Cloud replied lamely, his brow furrowing in an embarrassed frown. _What was all that about? Why were they picking on me? Oh God. Zack probably thinks I'm gay now too. He's gonna hate me. Shit, shit, shit._

"Cloud?"

"What?" He said, not really finding his voice.

"Shall we go? The film's staring in about half an hour and I wanna cheer you up a little before we go to see it." Cloud didn't respond for a moment, he was too troubled by the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.

"Sure." He mumbled, standing up and checking that he'd got everything.

Zack looked really worried. _Crap, I don't want him to worry about me._ Cloud thought, feeling a stab of guilt. He was ruining what was supposed to be a fun day for him and Zack. With a heavy heart he followed Zack out of the shop and into the street, glancing hastily around for any signs of Saïx. Thankfully there was nothing.

"Hey, Cloud," He looked toward Zack, who was standing a few feet away from him near a card shop.

"What is it Zack?" He asked, trying to sound happier than he felt.

"Let's go in here. They've got a fantastic selection of funny cards, I'm going to _make_ you forget all about Saïx and his little pack of losers and _make_ you laugh." At this Cloud managed a grin and he let his feet start taking him toward Zack.

"Is that so?" He said, sounding a little more cheerful.

"Is that a challenge?" Zack asked, his own grin growing wider. "Because I accept!" And with that he grabbed ahold of Cloud's wrist and dragged him into the store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note;<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/_

_No one belongs to me, not the Final Fantasy characters, and not the Kingdom Hearts ones either XD_

_First things first, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm hoping everyone who's reading this is going to have an awesome year~ _

_So this started off kind of fluffy didn't it? And kind of escalated into I don't know what at the end there… I still feel as though I'm rushing Zack and Cloud's relationship. I'm working off the logic that Cloud, in Crisis Core, seemed a lot more comfortable with Zack than any of the other characters after a short period of time, hence them 'clicking'. Let me know what you think about that? I have a clear idea of where this story is going and I just want to apologise if it's moving too quickly ;-;_

_Anyhow, thank you to all of you who have reviewed recently and also added this story to your favourites or story watch list, you guys are fantastic :D_

_If you could take the time to give me a review then I would __**adore **__you. I don't mind if they're long detailed reviews or short comments about the chapter contents, it's completely up to you guys! (Although the longer ones would make me very happy and hopefully more enthused to write the next chapter quicker ;) )_

_Anyway, happy new year, and thanks for reading~ *hugs you all*_


	7. Confusion

**Chapter VII – Confusion.**

* * *

><p>"So, this is the new decking huh? Very nice… Henceforth known as the poop deck!" Zack had a hold of a card with two pictures of a puppy on some decking outside a house, the first just sitting there, and the second of the puppy walking off and leaving its, well, leavings behind. Cloud joined in Zack's laughter as he looked at the card over his shoulder. "I had a dog that did that once back home." Zack said, placing the card back on the shelf and selecting another.<p>

Cloud read the next one; "How do you make a cat flap? Toss him off a cliff!" The pair of them started laughing again and began to work their way a little further down the aisle.

"Hey, do you know what a Shih Tzu is? Yeah, a zoo with no animals."

"They mean the dog breed, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not as funny if I have to explain it to you, haha." Zack said, nudging Cloud with his shoulder.

He was hoping that he was doing a good job at cheering Cloud up. His friend had looked as if he'd had his worst nightmare realised when Saïx had appeared and started making fun of him in that burger bar. Zack hated the thought that the blue haired bully had managed to make Cloud feel bad about himself, and in those few minutes whilst they were sat with them, wanted nothing more than to punch him for it. He wasn't sure where this protective urge had come from, but nonetheless wanted to make sure that Cloud's time in Midgar was as pleasant as it possibly could be.

"I knew that." Cloud said, laughing again. "I was just making sure."

"'Course you were." Zack teased, grinning at his friend. They browsed for a little while longer, never straying too far from the comedy section before Zack checked his watch and discovered the time.

"Hey Zack, look at this one," Cloud said, holding up a card with an old woman wearing an estranged expression pictured on the front. "Getting older is shit. Deal with it." Zack snorted.

"I should send that to Angeal for his birthday." He said, gently taking the card from Cloud's hands and flipping it over to see the price. "I'm sure he'll see the funny side…" Cloud laughed again, presumably imagining what might happen to Zack if he were to actually give his uncle the card. "We've got to get going in a minute by the way," He added, nodding his head in the direction of the shop entrance as he leant over Cloud to grab an envelope. They headed toward the queue. "Film's starting in t-minus ten minutes."

"Okay," Cloud said. _At least he seems a little bit more comfortable now._ Zack thought as he handed the man at the counter the right amount of GIL. He turned to face his friend and flash him one of his trademark 'don't worry, be happy' grins before walking toward the door. Cloud followed him, walking a little faster so that they could be side by side.

"What do you think the film will be like?" He asked, watching Cloud's face carefully.

"Ummm…" The blonde haired teen paused for a moment, looking all about him as if the answer was going to jump out of one of the shops at him. "I don't know really," He said eventually, shrugging his shoulders. "You chose it." He grinned.

Zack laughed again before shaking his head. "I should warn you, I have _excellent_ taste in films." He said, raising an eyebrow. When he saw that Cloud was looking a bit sceptical, he added. "It should be amazing. My movie sense has never led to me a lame one yet." Cloud looked as though he was working hard not to laugh at him, which was a good sign, because if he was focusing on how silly Zack was acting, he wasn't thinking about his run in with a certain blue haired freak. The thought made Zack all the more determined to make Cloud completely distracted from what had happened earlier. "It's my secret power."

Cloud couldn't keep from laughing any longer when he clocked the serious look that was plastered to his friend's face. Zack smiled. If Cloud kept on looking as amused as he did right now, then surely Zack was on the right track in his mission to cheer his friend up. He also couldn't help but appreciate how Cloud's smile lit up his face in such a cute way… but that was a thought that he tried to block pretty quickly.

"You're such a goof, Zack." Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"Ahh, but if I'm a goof then at least I'm doing a good job at entertaining you, am I correct?" He asked, putting on his best innocent grin.

Cloud brought his hand up to his face and scratched his temple, as if he were thinking. "Hmm, I suppose you have a point there." He concluded, his shoulder bumping into Zack's.

"Then my deduction was right!" Zack exclaimed, making a kind of proud face before pointing into the distance as the cinema came into view. "Almost there." He said, changing his pace slightly so that Cloud had to scurry to keep up. "Are you going to get some ice cream? 'Cause I really fancy some Ben & Jerry's right now…" He asked, bringing one of his hands to rest on his stomach, as if feigning that he hadn't been fed.

"What kind of ice cream is a Ben & Jerry's?" Cloud asked. Zack looked at him with mock-shock.

"You've never had a Ben & Jerry's ice cream? Oh man, you haven't lived." He said, grinning widely at Cloud. "Ben & Jerry's is a brand, and they have lots of ice cream flavours."

"Oh…" Cloud muttered, pulling a face. Zack suddenly felt guilty – he'd made him feel stupid again hadn't he?

"Sorry." He said, sounding rather cryptic.

"W-what for?" Cloud asked, obviously confused.

"I did it again didn't I? Made you feel stupid." Cloud was still looking at him as if he'd just announced that he had been born on mars, so Zack decided to try and explain himself some more. "I don't mean to make you feel like you don't know anything." He said, holding up a hand when it looked like Cloud was about to chip in with something. "Lemme say this." He said, smiling gently. "I forget sometimes that you're still new, you don't know everything there is to know about this city yet, and it's gonna take a while until you do." Cloud's expression was somewhere between 'what are you talking about Zack?' and 'that's so sweet of him' – Zack couldn't figure out which was going through Cloud's head. (Or for that matter which he would prefer Cloud to be thinking.) "I know exactly how you feel though, I was new here too, once. You'll pick it up pretty quick. And in the meantime, I'll make sure to try not to make you feel silly for not knowing stuff."

"Zack, I don't mind." Cloud said, his hand touching Zack's arm ever-so-lightly. "I was just going to ask what happened to popcorn."

"Oh…" Zack said, moving the arm that Cloud had touched so that he could rub sheepishly at the back of his head. The spot where his fingers had rested felt warm and tingly. "Well, that was stupid of me." A soft smile spread across Cloud's face as he peeked shyly out from under his fringe.

"So, what did happen to popcorn?" He asked, the smile turning into a grin. Zack felt happy that it was he who had been able to make that serene expression appear on Cloud's face and it suddenly occurred to him that he wanted to be the person to keep Cloud looking that happy; a reason for him to smile. Zack couldn't tell if a slight blush had tinted his cheeks at the thought.

"Well you can get popcorn if you want," He said, his playful grin carefully in place. "I know! We can get a sharer deal and get popcorn and drinks to share."

"What about your ice cream though?" Cloud asked.

"I can get that too. I'll just have to eat it quickly so that it doesn't melt." He grinned, looking ahead of them at the cinema building. They were only a few feet away from it now. "I'm good at eating ice cream at an unbelievable pace, you know." Cloud looked at him funny but Zack wasn't paying too much attention because he'd noticed a certain blue haired male flashing them both a glare as he and his two cronies wandered off back up the hill. Zack frowned, watching them go. _If they even dare come back and say anything to Cloud…_

"Uh, Zack?"

Zack's attention snapped back to the smaller blond, looking interestedly at him. "Yeah?"

"What was that weird look for just then?"

"Oh, that was nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, glancing back in the direction he'd spotted Saïx and his gang. Thankfully, none of them were in sight.

They walked the rest of the way to the cinema in silence, Zack looking out for any signs of a problem and Cloud seemingly deep in thought. Zack led Cloud over to the snack stalls and told him what he needed to ask for before wandering over to the Ben & Jerry's counter and asking for a four scoop pot. He was finished in the queue faster than poor Cloud was, so he decided to take a seat in one of the bright green spinny chairs the cinema company had provided for their customers comfort along with coffee tables. He slumped into the seat, sliding his wallet back into his pocket and watching Cloud. He was fumbling over paying the girl at the counter, clearly, even from this distance, growing more and more flustered with the more time that passed.

What had happened earlier was clearly still bothering Cloud. He wondered for what must have been the hundredth time what was going on in that blond, spikey head of his. The moments Cloud spent frowning and not speaking were enough of an indicator that he was still upset, which made Zack feel as though he was failing his friend a little for not completely distracting him from the thoughts that were plaguing him. Zack wondered if Cloud would eventually come out with what was bothering him, but he was fast learning that sharing his inner-most emotions wasn't really Cloud's thing.

He leaned back in the spinny chair and stuck the ice cream spoon in his mouth, letting it linger in there longer than was necessary to deposit the ice cream into his mouth. He sighed – he'd made it his own personal goal for the day to make sure that Cloud forgot all about their run in with the schools resident bullies, but it seemed that this task might be a little harder than he first thought. He pushed the spoon from side to side in his mouth with his tongue, looking blankly ahead of him.

"Zack, I got the popcorn!" A small voice piped up, breaking through his thoughts. Zack lifted his head up to face Cloud properly and withdrew the spoon from his mouth so that he could give him a smile.

"Ready for the film then?" He asked brightly, rising to his feet and grabbing ahold of the two drinks balanced precariously in the smaller blonds arms.

"Yep." Came Cloud's response, followed by a few stuttered words about how he could have carried the drinks too, it wasn't a problem. Zack turned to Cloud at this and fixed him with a look. He was going to make him take it easy for the rest of the day.

"Dude, it's fine. You concentrate on the popcorn. We don't want to lose any of it to the floor, do we?" He asked, grinning cheekily at his friend. Cloud blushed a little and looked toward the two drinks now clutched in Zack's hands, and the little tub of ice cream balanced between his chest and arm.

"But now you can't get your ticket out…" He mumbled in protest but Zack just chuckled.

"There's a small desk over by where they check the tickets," He indicated by nodding his head in its general direction. "You can put the popcorn down on there, get _your_ ticket out, then get mine for me, how's that?"

He watched as Cloud's blond eyebrows slid closer to each other in a frown for a moment before he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay."

"Good Cloud." He grinned widely. "I'd ruffle your hair there for effect but I'd probably spill Coke on you. Which isn't a good thing 'cause it gets sticky after a while. Anyway, let's go my little chocobo!" Much to his satisfaction, he saw Cloud trying to suppress a grin but failing. Pink seemed to be tainting his cheeks again. _He's so easy to make blush…_ Zack thought fondly before turning to head toward the entrance to the screens.

Cloud followed obediently again, placing their popcorn down on the little desk and producing his ticket at the demand of the ticket-collector. When the guy asked for Zack's, Cloud turned to his friend with a 'well, what do you want me to do?' expression. Zack smiled.

"Wallets in my pocket," He said, twisting his right hip in Cloud's direction. Cloud shuffled a little closer and cautiously slid his hand into Zack's jeans pocket. Zack smiled cheerfully at the ticket-collector as Cloud fumbled trying to ease the wallet from his pocket. Every time he felt Cloud's hand brush against his leg he felt his stomach somersaulting in the more delightful way. Eventually Cloud managed to free the slip of material from Zack's pants and also produced his ticked for the clerk. The guy let them in, only muttering a bored;

"It's screen five, okay…"

Zack walked past him and realised that Cloud was rushing to keep up with him. Was he acting _that_ eager?

"Zack, w… what should I do with your wallet now?" He asked, blushing and not meeting the dark haired teen's eyes.

Zack grinned at him. "Keep hold of it for now," He said casually. "I won't ask you to put your hand in my pants twice on our first date." Cloud's shocked face snapped upwards and Zack winked playfully at him. Cloud blushed furiously and promptly stared at the floor as they walked toward the door of screen five. Zack frowned for a moment before deciding that it was probably best to apologise. "I'm kidding, don't worry!" He assured him, wondering to himself just how much he was kidding about that joke. _This is kind of like a first date…_ He realised by Cloud's reaction that it might not have been the right time to throw that kind of banter into a conversation. It occurred to him in that moment that his words – although meant only playfully – might have reminded Cloud of Saïx's taunts and he felt a stab of regret for not thinking them through before speaking them. Cloud was still staring at the floor, his blush deepening if that were even possible. _Crap. Well done Zack. Make him feel uncomfortable why don't you? Stupid._

When they got to screen five, Zack turned around to face Cloud, who was still trailing behind him a bit, nibbling occasionally on a piece of popcorn. Cloud hadn't noticed Zack's abrupt halt and ploughed straight into his chest, causing Zack to let out a little 'oof' sound. Cloud's head snapped up to look at the taller teen, his eyes widening as he took a step away and started apologising profusely, looking anywhere but at Zack. Zack balanced one of the drinks in the crook of his arm alongside his ice cream and reached out his now free hand toward Cloud's face. Gently placing the side of his index finger under Cloud's chin like he had earlier in the burger bar, he slowly lifted up the blue-eyed gaze to meet his own. Unlike last time, Cloud didn't try to jerk his head away, so Zack left his hand settled where it was under his friends chin. Acting on what he was going to insist was impulse if anyone asked him later, he absent-mindedly started stroked Cloud's chin with his thumb, stopping when he realised that that might have been weird for Cloud.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hey yourself." Cloud replied in a hushed whisper that made Zack's face split into one of his patented half smiles.

"I'm sorry for that date comment just then." He said, watching Cloud's face for signs of a reaction. "It was a bit out of order of me, and I didn't mean anything by it. I have a feeling it stung you more because of what Saïx was saying before." Cloud's face dropped and Zack felt a stab of guilt.

"It's fine…"

"No, it's not." He said determinedly. "I promised to cheer you up and make you forget all about that dickwad and so far I've just made you feel worse."

"But Zack-" Cloud started.

"No buts." He said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. You're cool, Cloud, and you shouldn't have to feel like you're not. I don't mean anything if I tease you, I just don't always think things through before I say them, that's all." He frowned, not able to shake the feeling that he'd failed his friend.

"Zack, it's okay." Cloud said, shifting the popcorn onto one arm and taking Zack by surprise when he gently used his free hand to grab Zack's from under his chin. He held onto it as he finished what he wanted to say. "I don't mind your teasing. I'm prone to… errr, shall we say worrying?" Zack's face softened and he squeezed Cloud's fingers as best he could from the way that Cloud was holding onto him.

"D'ya want me to stop being soppy now so we can go watch the film?" He asked with a grin, not dropping Cloud's hand from his own.

"It would be nice…" Cloud said, laughing at the sheepish look that had spread across Zack's face. Zack eventually grinned and turned to the door and pushed it open, gently pulling the spikey haired teen in after him.

* * *

><p>They settled themselves down on the back row of seats in the cinema, right in the corner. Zack's reasoning had been that it would be cosy and that they wouldn't have to worry about getting neck ache from staring up at the screen. Once they'd arranged their belongings in a reasonable manner; drinks in the holders on the arm rests of their seats, popcorn on Cloud's lap and ice cream under Zack's nose whilst he quickly ate it, they relaxed, ready to enjoy the film.<p>

"How haven't you got a brain-freeze yet?" Cloud asked, staring at Zack with amazement as the dark haired young man plonked the now empty pot onto the floor. Zack grinned smugly, leaning back in his seat and stretching.

"Just a talent of mine, I guess…" He said, his voice interrupted by a yawn that seemed to erupt from him. He kicked his trainers off and pulled his legs up so he was sat cross-legged on the seat. Cloud eyed him suspiciously. Wasn't that the kind of behaviour that got people kicked out of places like this? Zack opened one eye lazily, and said. "Go on, make yourself comfortable, no one's going to notice."

Hesitantly, Cloud bent down to untie the laces in his trainers before taking them off. _Oh Gaia, what happens if my feet smell?_

"Say what, sorry?" Zack asked, looking more awake now and gazing softly at Cloud.

"I, uh," He trailed off. Good thing it was dark in here. Zack wouldn't have been able to see the blush that conquered his face for the far too many-eth time today. "…What if my feet smell?" He hissed.

"You had a shower earlier right?"

"What?"

"You're wearing clean socks?"

"Yes, but what's that-"

"Then you're fine." Zack smiled brightly, watching Cloud with an amused expression on his face. Cloud felt his bottom lip jut out in a pout. "Go on Cloud," Zack urged. "Put your feet up. I'll take the blame if we get caught." Sighing, Cloud pulled his feet up underneath him on the seat. The lights dimmed and the screen in front of them began to glow. Zack turned to face Cloud with his usual grin in place.

"It's starting~!" He said in a sing-song voice. Cloud couldn't help but smile back.

Despite being told that you were supposed to relax and enjoy the film, Cloud had a sort of nervous energy buzzing through him as he watched the adverts come up on the screen. Something was telling him that he knew this strange feeling was to do with the way Zack had been acting earlier. He was so confused. Casual touches and _making_ him put his hand into his jeans pocket to retrieve his wallet? If Cloud didn't know any better – which he didn't really, he was going off knowledge gained through watching the TV and movies – he might go as far as to say that Zack was… _interested_ in him.

That was ridiculous though… wasn't it?

But what reason would the infamous Zack Fair have to be interested in him, in that way? He was just plain old Cloud. Zack could, Cloud assumed, quite easily get any girl he wanted. So if the black haired teen sat on his right actually was interested him him… No, it just didn't add up.

He wondered if the way Zack treated him was how he treated his other male friends too. But then, in the week he'd be hanging out with Zack and his friends, he'd never seen Zack act with them the way he did with Cloud.

Cloud couldn't let himself believe that Zack might actually be interested in him. That'd be a foolish move, and naïve too, not to mention stupid. This was probably just how Zack treated people to make them feel comfortable. He would probably disown him and turn him away if he knew what Cloud was currently thinking. He was sure that he _liked_ Zack, yes, but how much of that feeling was acceptable and how much of it was inappropriate, almost crush-like feelings was a mystery to him. He was guessing that what he was feeling for the attractive messy haired teen sat next to him was more than what he was supposed to. Which just made everything that Saïx had picked up on earlier true. Cloud heaved a sigh. Saïx was going to be a problem, he could tell.

He wasn't gay. He was certain of that. It couldn't be true, because if it was it would mean endless taunting from Saïx – something Cloud was more than keen to avoid.

_Zack is a friend._ He thought. _Albeit a rather handsome and kind friend… And really funny. And I like the way his eyes really light up when he grins. And how his nose wrinkles a little bit. It's beautif- no. NO. What if he can read minds, Cloud? You're screwed if he could see any of this._ He hadn't really noticed that he wasn't looking at the film until he realised he was thinking about how, dare he think it, _beautiful_ Zack looked when he was grinning. Because right next to him was a grinning Zack, who was paying attention to the adverts unlike Cloud.

Cloud felt his cheeks burn. This wasn't normal. He shouldn't be thinking about a friend in this way. This was how he had reacted to the girl he used to like back home.

No, that couldn't be right…

He couldn't have… a_ crush_ on Zack? His stomach responded by squeezing hard, making Cloud feel nervously sick. He chanced a look at Zack, who was looking at him. His heart seemed to skip several beats. He knew he wasn't paying attention to the screen, didn't he?

"Mind if I swipe some popcorn from you?" He asked with one of his brilliant grins. Cloud shook his head, offering the box to Zack. He felt his heartbeat speed up slightly without his permission as Zack leaned in closer to grab some popcorn. Their arms were touching and every time Zack or he moved a little bit, something like a fizz of electricity seemed to spurt across Cloud's skin. The small contact between the two of them was making it impossible for Cloud to concentrate fully on the movie, which had started now. Zack's attention was focused on the screen thankfully, and Cloud hoped that was where it would stay. He peeked nervously at his friend from under his fringe. In the dim light, Zack's skin looked pale and his eyes seemed to glow a brighter sea blue/green than usual. _He really is rather attractive…_

Cloud sighed. He was at the top of a slippery slope. These kind of thoughts would make people hate him, he didn't need an expert to tell him that. But the thing was, he was sure he was straight. He liked girls. He knew he did because he'd had crushes on them before. It seemed that Zack was something else altogether… He was everything Cloud found attractive, and the fact that they'd instantly 'clicked' just seemed to reinforce the idea that Cloud was into him. The way Zack acted with him though… was this feeling that was scaring Cloud so much maybe mutual? Was Zack thinking similar things about him..? There was a small part of him that really hoped so.

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes into the film – which was a lot easier to pay attention to once Cloud had casually shifted his arm away from where Zack's was leaning – Zack tapped Cloud on the shoulder. There was a playful looking glint in his eye as Cloud turned to face him, wondering what he wanted.<p>

"Look at those two down there." He said, nodding in the direction of a couple two or three rows in front of them. Cloud was rather shocked to see that the girl had her hand pressed somewhere near her boyfriends crotch, and they both seemed to be enjoying a heated make-out session. Cloud's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he turned back to face Zack, who was grinning in an amused sort of manner.

"W-why are they doing that here?" He asked, rather taken aback. "Won't they get thrown out?"

"Nah," Zack replied. "It's why they're sat so far back in the cinema. It's so that if they got bored they could do that." Cloud felt his mouth drop open into a little 'o' shape. Zack chuckled. "Of course, not everyone does it, but the options there for them." He looked back at the couple who had withdrawn from each other due to some very disapproving looks being aimed at them from an older man and woman sat in front of them. Cloud let out an uncertain laugh.

"But they paid to watch the movie?" He said.

"Yeah, obviously they can't appreciate and awesome film when they see it." Zack said, leaning back in his seat and looking back at the screen. "Hey, imagine if this actually was what happened in the SOLDIER corps?" He laughed, looking at the SOLDIER 1st class who'd sprouted a wing and was blocking the protagonist's way after the mad scientist who'd just escaped. Cloud grinned back at him.

"I think some human rights charges would have been violated."

Zack smiled too. "Yep. But I have to say, having wings would be kind of cool. I've always wanted to fly…"

They didn't talk much for the rest of the film, and Cloud found that he had quite easily become absorbed into the storyline. The hero had ended up abandoned in an old mansion after escaping with his friend from one of the scientist's labs. They'd both been experimented on and had to rest up before making a move anywhere else.

Cloud jumped when he felt something warm and heavy land on his shoulder. He looked to his right and noticed that Zack – who had fallen asleep – was now snoozing on his shoulder. Cloud studied Zack's face for a second. _He looks so peaceful,_ He thought. _I can't wake him up._ It didn't seem like long before the film finished – rather depressingly, Cloud thought – and the credits started rolling. As the lights went back up to help the audience see where they were going when they were leaving, Zack's head lolled a bit before shooting upright.

"Huh? Why's there title music?" He asked squinting around the now emptying cinema.

"Because it's the end of them film." Cloud said, grinning amusedly at his friend.

"But it can't be!" Zack protested. "Last I saw they were heading back to his friend's hometown…"

"Yeah, about thirty minutes ago!" Cloud laughed, watching Zack look about him with the most confused expression plastered across his face.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep?" He asked, looking horrified now.

"Yep." Cloud responded, noticing as he went to stand up a slightly damp feeling patch on his right arm. "And dribbled on me too, by the looks of things." He grinned at Zack who was now looking a little mortified.

"Oh my Gaia, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, clamping his hands over his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. Cloud laughed.

"It's fine." He said. "You missed the saddest parts and all the action."

"Oh man." Zack groaned, finally meeting Cloud's gaze with his own. Cloud noticed he had a slight blush on his face. That made him happy, it was the first time he'd noticed that it wasn't him who was blushing. "I can't believe I drooled on you!" Cloud chuckled, waving a hand and brushing off the comment.

"It's fine." He said, smiling gently at Zack. "I don't mind, it's gonna dry anyway."

They decided to wait until the credits had finished rolling before gathering their stuff and wandering out of the cinema. Zack was still embarrassed about having gone to sleep on Cloud's shoulder and still pretty gutted about missing the ending of the film. Cloud was still somewhat amused that the normally care-free and cheerful Zack could worry about something so much. Cloud kept the popcorn box, just because they hadn't eaten all of its contents yet. They munched it on the way home.

"So what happened after I fell asleep then?" Zack asked as he walked Cloud in the direction of the park they had walked home through the previous night.

"Not much." Cloud said, then paused, realising Zack had probably missed one of the most crucial bits. "Okay, a lot." He said, laughing. Zack groaned again.

"I knew it!" He said, and laughed whilst Cloud told him about the SOLDIER 1st Class General who went AWOL and turned against everyone. Zack seemed to be hanging off his every word. They kept on walking along the path, avoiding the clump of trees that Zack had dragged him into yesterday and walking down the main footpath.

They found themselves in a rather companionable silence, and Cloud felt a sense peacefulness that he'd been trying to achieve since that run in with Saïx earlier wash over him. The sun was low in the sky, still shining brightly but casting its golden-orange light over everything. Cloud sighed happily, and slowed his pace a little so that he could take in all of his surroundings. He noticed a family clearing up a picnic to his left and down by the lake there was a dog and its owner playing catch. He came to a halt and watched them for a moment or two. Zack noticed he was minus a Cloud and turned around to look back for him. Cloud watched as the dog owner released the ball from his hand, and it whizzed up the hill… right towards Zack's head.

Cloud jumped forward dropping the popcorn box and pushing Zack out of the balls path. He felt proud as he did so, seeing the ball go past behind them, but Zack stumbled backwards and tripped, falling flat on his back with Cloud tumbling down on top of him.

"Woah, you okay?" Zack asked, looking up at Cloud with a concerned look upon his face. Cloud blinked a few times. _How the hell did I get down here?_

"Y-yeah." He muttered, blushing as he realised how near enough every inch of Zack was pressing against him. It made him feel suddenly really hot and uncomfortable, his skin tingling wherever he touched Zack. Zack smiled up at him, and Cloud tried to get up and off his friend as fast as he could. He stood up sheepishly and offered Zack a hand up, but the messy haired man refused, shaking his head. He leaned right back and thrust himself up, landing on his feet.

"Tah-dah!" He exclaimed, grinning. Cloud smiled shyly.

"Sorry about that…" He mumbled. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, concern flashing across his face.

"Nah, I'm fine." Zack said with a grin. "You're as light as a feather."

"I doubt that." Cloud said, pouting slightly. "Sorry about the popcorn." Zack laughed, grabbing Cloud's wrist.

"It doesn't matter. Come on slowpoke." He said, setting off at a slow walk. "I promised your mum I'd get you back home for about half six and I intend to keep that promise! I don't want her to hate me when she's only just met me!"

Cloud grinned at him. _He's such a goof._ He thought to himself. "Okay Zack, impress my mother with your promptness." His hoped Zack couldn't feel how much his pulse had sped up from where he was holding his wrist.

"Don't worry chocobo-head, I intend to!" He said with a wink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note;<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/_

_No one belongs to me, but if Squeenix was to offer me my own Zack I'm not saying I wouldn't say no… *le sigh*_

_Hey guys, I hope you're all doing well. I'm sorry for the wait inbetween chapters, but since school had started up I haven't had that much time for anything. But I decided to use this weekend to work on this chapter – it's just gone five pm where I am and I still haven't had breakfast~ - so I hope you like it :3_

_I actually really like how it came out this time to be honest. A bit of fluff, a bit of awkwardness... I'm still not too sure about how I'm doing Cloud's mental tirade about whether or not he should fancy Zack though, how do you think I'm doing? _

_If I write it right though there should be a bit of a twist in the next chapter that'll surprise you~ (hopefully I'll have it up for Valentine's Day, just because I don't have anything else to do on that day /forever alone/ x)_

_As usual any and all reviews are welcome, whether they be big or small :D And a big thank you to the people who reviewed last time (you're awesomeeeeeeee) and also the people who added this story to their favourites/story alert list, it's always nice to know you're interested in where this story is going :D_

_Now I'm off to celebrate Wales winning their rugby match against Ireland :3 Cymru am byth~_

_Thanks for reading! *hugs for all*_


	8. And then there were Feelings

**Chapter VIII – And then there were Feelings.**

* * *

><p>On the Tuesday after their little cinema trip, Zack and Cloud found themselves sat in Luxord's Maths classroom, bored out of their heads. Luxord had announced to the class as soon as he'd made it – late as per usual – into the classroom that he'd had a bit of a late night last night and was currently asleep on his desk. He'd set them what he was calling 'simple work' that should, in theory take them the whole lesson to complete while he had a power nap. Zack hated Maths, especially when they were doing algebra. He'd noticed with the tiniest amount of irritation that Cloud seemed to be really good at it.<p>

"Wait, I'm lost again." Zack groaned for what felt like the twentieth time that lesson as he watched Cloud take the squared part of the sum from the F and place it as a divide by two on the other.

Cloud looked up at his friend, raising his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Zack, this is simple stuff. Changing the subject is one of the more easier things to do in algebra." Zack buried his head in his hands and let out another groan.

"But Clouddddd." He protested, aiming what he hoped were his most effective puppy dog eyes at the blond sat next to him. "I don't get why you've just moved that squared sign across the equals sign when you've already got F to be the subject!"

"That's why I moved it." Cloud said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing ever to anyone with a brain. Zack pulled another face. "The subject was F2, and the question was asking to make F the subject. So, you _have_ to remove the squared and when you take anything across the equals sign, it changes to its opposite. In this case the opposite of squared is divide by t-"

Zack could tell there was all sorts of confusion written across his face, which must have been why Cloud had decided to stop mid-explanation and give him a sympathetic look. Zack watched as the smaller blond carefully pulled his textbook closer to his side of the table and examined what question Zack was on. After looking at it for a few seconds, Cloud laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zack pouted. "I know I'm bad at Maths, but come on!" Cloud gingerly pushed the book back toward him and turned the page in Zack's textbook.

"No wonder none of it was making any sense to you. You were trying to solve quadratic sums by following what I was doing." Zack's brow furrowed.

"Are you saying I was looking at _completely_ the wrong thing?"

Cloud laughed. "Yes." He said.

"You have to be kidding me." Zack said, joining in the laughter weakly.

"To be fair, Luxord said go to page 242 and you went to 424. You can kind of see where you went wrong with that part." Cloud paused for a moment, and Zack could feel him looking at him as he glared at the textbook. "Were you even reading the questions? I mean, it's not like the quadratic formula and changing the subject are anything alike!"

Zack sighed and fixed Cloud with a sceptical look. "Alright, Mr Smarty-pants. It's only quarter to twelve on a Tuesday morning. It's almost dinner time. The teacher's conked out at his desk and I'm not that good at Maths. Where do you think my priorities at the moment lie? I'll give you a hint. Food." He asked with a big grin. Cloud shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should join Luxord with his napping." He suggested wryly. Zack raised his eyebrows and looked over at the teacher's desk which was a few rows in front of them.

"Maybe I might." He said, lowering his head and letting his forehead come into contact with the table. He shut his eyes.

"I was only joking," Cloud said, poking Zack in the ribs. Zack opened one eyes lazily and looked up at Cloud.

"Sure." He said, unable to keep himself from grinning.

"No really, I was." Cloud insisted, poking him again. "Don't go to sleep Zack… who else am I supposed to talk to? You can't expect me to start up a conversation on my own can you?" Zack lifted his head back up a fraction and yawned. He made sure that it went on longer than necessary before slumping back into his chair.

"Fine, I'll stay awake. For you~"

Cloud flashed him a smile and turned back to his work. Zack looked absent-mindedly around him. The textbook was now open on the correct page but he didn't feel like solving any of the problems in the slightest. He turned in his seat slightly and had a look at what the rest of the class was up to. There were two guys huddled in the corner looking at their phones and laughing every now and then; some girls, whom he noticed, were staring at him, and then started blushing violently and acting as if they were doing their work when he smiled in their direction; but what he noticed the most was a certain blue haired guy, sat cockily at the back near where the textbooks were stored. He let a disapproving frown slide onto his forehead as he watched Saïx take his friend's phone and mime dangling it out of the window. It was almost as if he could feel Zack's gaze upon him though, because the blue haired teenager's mean looking golden eyes soon found their way to Zack's. He smiled smugly, and Zack turned away, heaving another sigh.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, not looking up from his work.

"Nothing."

"There's something…" Cloud said, putting down his pen to turn the textbook page.

"I was just wondering how some people get away with being such dicks twenty-four-seven." He said simply, pulling his exercise book back to within his reach and scribbling out his earlier workings out.

"You mean Saïx?" Cloud asked, finally looking up. Zack was a little surprised to see a sort of haunted look in Cloud's expression at the mention of the guy's name. Zack felt a little guilty for bringing it up. Ever since Saturday, whenever Cloud had come within one hundred metres of Saïx he'd freeze up, as if he was battling some instinct to run. Zack felt sorry for him. Personally, he wasn't afraid of Saïx or his little cronies who always followed him around, but he'd observed that for Cloud this was completely different.

"How'd you guess?" Zack said dryly, writing down a number one on his paper to start working again. The next ten minutes until the bell seemed to rush by, and, with a little help from Cloud, Zack managed to complete six out of the twenty problems. Cloud went to return the text books with the promise from Zack that he would try to finish off the problems sometime so that he wouldn't get in trouble with Luxord. Cloud had collected both of their textbooks and had scurried down to the back of the classroom whilst Zack concentrated on putting his things away.

Suddenly the thud of several textbooks hitting the ground sounded from behind him. Zack turned to see who'd managed to drop them all and noticed that Cloud's way to the textbook pile had been blocked by none other than Saïx.

In typical Cloud fashion, the blond was now fumbling on his knees, feverishly muttering apologies which, from what Zack could see, were falling on deaf ears. Saïx looked disgusted, as if he'd just trodden in some dog crap.

"I'm so sorry!" Cloud was saying over and over again.

Saïx leant down and grabbed the collar of Cloud's shirt, hauling him back to his feet. Cloud let out a shocked gasp, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the venomous look Saïx was giving him. Zack saw him gulp.

"Hey guys." Saïx said, speaking over his shoulder to his two friends, Kadaj and Yazoo. "Look who just bumped into me. It's our favourite queer!" Zack felt something like anger bubbling in him as he saw Cloud blush violently and look toward the ground. Saïx showed no signs of lowering Cloud to his feet again, and it was at that moment that Zack decided to make his move. He looked around quickly, and noticed Sora heading toward him with a stack of textbooks.

"Hey, Sora, I'll take those for you!" He said, grabbing the books off the small brunet headed boy. Sora looked a bit bemused, but just let Zack take them from him.

"Okay… thanks, Zack." He said, walking back off toward his desk. Zack turned back to face the back of the class, noticing happily that Saïx had put Cloud down and now had his back turned to Zack. The dark haired teen chuckled to himself under his breath, setting off down the aisle.

"What'd you say, gay boy?" He could hear Saïx asking.

Zack picked up his pace a little and rammed straight into Saïx's back, causing all the textbooks he was carrying to fall to the floor and some to hit Saïx in the back of the head.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." Zack said, grinning brightly. "I didn't see you there Saïx. Guess I must have been a little preoccupied with all these textbooks I was carrying."

Saïx turned his venomous glare on Zack. "You will be sorry, puppy." He snarled.

"Why's that Saïx?" Zack said, cheerfully looking from one face to another. "You're not trying to threaten me are you? Because you _know_ that isn't going to work with me."

"We'll pick this up later, pansy." Saïx spat out at Cloud, turning and trying to walk toward the classroom door. Zack stepped in his way and blocked him.

"Oh, and Saïx?" He said in a little sing-song voice, just loud enough for the blue haired bully to hear. "If you even try to intimidate Cloud like you did just then again, you'll be dealing with me. Got it?" Saïx's eyes narrowed further and Zack continued smiling pleasantly.

"Fuck off, Zack." And with that, he waltzed off out of the classroom. Zack put his hands in his pockets and looked innocently up at Kadaj and Yazoo, who seemed to be contemplating starting a fight with him or running off.

"Better go follow your master." He said sweetly, earning himself two death glares before they walked off too. Finally alone with Cloud, Zack bent to start picking up the textbooks. There were at least fifteen spewed all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, Zack." Cloud whispered, bending down to help him.

Zack glanced up and him, and handed him about seven textbooks. "What for?"

Cloud straightened up again and turned around to place the textbooks on the pile. "For getting you involved." He mumbled. When Cloud turned back to face him, Zack put the rest of the textbooks he'd piled up on the table before standing up as well. He glanced casually around the classroom – they were the only ones there. _He looks so frail right now… I kinda want to hug him… What if I scare him though?_ He decided against it, despite suddenly really wanting to hold Cloud in his arms, make him feel better.

"It's fine. You think I want you to have to deal with those guys on your own? I'm here for you man." Cloud managed a faint smile before fumbling with the textbooks, managing to safely add them to the pile.

"Thanks." He said shyly, smiling a grin which Zack couldn't help but mentally note was adorable. It was weird how he had stopped worrying about using such terms to describe Cloud. A while ago it had freaked him out, but the more he used them to himself, the more he began to think that they were the right way to describe Cloud. Besides, he'd also noticed that Cloud was the only one of his male friends who he wanted to touch. Like the times where he'd absent-mindedly reached out and placed his fingers under Cloud's chin to make him look at him, and when he'd grabbed his wrist or hand to lead him somewhere. Like he was afraid Cloud would leave him. After Saturday, he'd also found himself wondering more and more what it would be like to hold Cloud and also – a thought that was unsettling him a little bit – what it would be like to kiss him…

Zack shook his head when Cloud had brushed past him to go collect his stuff. _I can't be thinking of that stuff now!_ He thought angrily to himself. He followed Cloud up the aisle and leaned over him to grab his bag before walking toward and leaning against the door frame and watching Cloud fumble with his bag. He grinned as Cloud mimed sorry to him and rushed over toward the door.

"You got everything?" He asked amusedly.

"Uh, yep. I think so." Cloud said, glancing back over at their desk. Zack nodded and started to walk down the corridor.

"I can't wait to get lunch! I'm starving." Zack announced, flashing a grin at Cloud, who seemed, for the most part, to have forgotten about his encounter with Saïx. He sauntered ahead of his friend a little, trying to stop his brain imagining himself holding Cloud tightly, him kissing Cloud, him pushing Cloud up against a wall… He shuddered. _What are you going to do if he finds out about this, Zack?_

"I know, this morning seems to have dragged." Cloud agreed, walking a little faster to keep up with Zack's rushed pace. Zack had to keep himself from looking at his friend. Just in case something more inappropriate popped into his head. As is typical when you try to keep yourself from thinking about something though, the more Zack tried to stop himself thinking about Cloud, the more readily Cloud jumped to his mind. Zack tried to discreetly see if he was blushing by looking at his reflection in the windows they passed on their way to the canteen. He hurried down the stairs, looking back to check Cloud was still following him.

"I don't know what they're serving today though." Zack admitted, slowing up his pace a little so that he could walk side by side with Cloud. He tried to distract himself by thinking how good it would be to be eating food, any kind of food. How nice it would taste… how nice Cloud would taste. He chewed on his lip slightly at that last thought, feeling instantly guilty that it had even sounded in his head. "I hope it's something nice anyway." He added, hoping Cloud would serve as some kind of distraction.

"I hope so too. I'm really in the mood for some pizza or something." Cloud said, pulling a face. "Or chips with something… Actually yeah, a burger and chips sound good." He smiled at Zack.

"Unfortunately I don't think they do any junk food unless it's Friday." Zack said sadly. "It was a rule they brought in – literally save the crap for Friday." Cloud laughed.

"But what makes Friday any different?"

"You know, you get that Friday feeling on a Friday. Junk food goes well with that high."

"And their point of stopping the kids being happy throughout the week with the junk food was..?"

"To make sure they're eating something healthy during the week?" Zack said, knowing the real reason the Academy had jumped onto the healthy schools bandwagon was to do with the amount of junk food its students decided to cram into themselves.

As soon as they entered the canteen, Zack found himself letting out a huge groan when he caught sight of the lunch queue. "Aw man, you'd swear they all knew that I was hungry and came here to spite me!"

"Should we jump the queue and claim we've got the right because we're older?"

"I like how you think Cloud." Zack said grinning. "I'm sure they won't mind if we cut in by the hot meals to get at the… what's the main dish today? Lasagne?"

"My Gran's been making lasagne for us for the last few days." Cloud said with a shrug. "I'm hungry enough to eat anything though, just hurry up." They squeezed their way in front of some girls who at first looked a little put out that they'd butted in front of them.

"Sorry," Zack told them with a flirty grin. He turned to face Cloud with a rather smug expression as the girls blushed and tried to look anywhere but Zack, making room for the pair of them in the queue. Cloud laughed.

"You see, with your charm, it's impossible for people to stay mad at you for long." Zack's grin widened and he mimed bowing.

"I just have that effect on people I guess." He said, watching as a dinner lady brought out the stainless steel box with the lasagne in it. He let Cloud go in front of him and waited patiently for the dinner lady to ask him what he wanted. Once given a plate of the lasagne, he practically skipped the rest of the way to the drinks cabinet and finally the till. He was just about to hand out the correct amount of Gil when the sound of a plate smashing broke through the air. Alike to many of the students huddled around the tills, he looked around to see what caused all the noise.

As his eyes met the scene unfolding in front of him though, he suddenly felt furious. He paid the dinner lady the money he owed and walked over to the cutlery table where he placed his food and drink down. He walked over to a terrified looking Cloud and an angry looking Saïx.

"Watch where you're going faggot." Saïx was saying. Cloud was looking at him with horror, he hadn't even noticed that Zack had approached them. "I said, watch where you're going, asshole!"

"Hello again, Saïx." Zack said calmly, interrupting and glaring at the blue haired man in front of him. "You remember our little conversation earlier, about how you _weren't_ going to bother my friend anymore?" Saïx turned his angry face to look at Zack.

"You honestly think I'm going to pay attention to you?" He asked, scoffing.

"Yeah," Zack said, stepping in between Saïx and Cloud. He was vaguely aware of most of the students who had flocked to the canteen looking at them. "I expect you to. Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. Leave my friend _alone._" He emphasised the word alone, glaring down at Saïx.

What happened next was a blur. Saïx lunged forward with a punch at Zack, who managed to drag Cloud out from behind him before he and Saïx fell to the floor. They rolled around for a few seconds trying to avoid the punches thrown by the other before Zack managed to use Saïx's weight against him and flipping him over onto his back. He pinned down Saïx's arms so that he couldn't move.

"You honestly thought that fighting me was a good idea?" Zack asked. He was about to start speaking again when he could feel himself being pulled from the floor by someone. He looked around to see Genesis stood behind him with a mildly disapproving expression on his face.

"Sir, this wasn't my fault." Zack started.

"Zack, I think you and Saïx here need a trip to the head master's office." Genesis said, grabbing Saïx by the arm too.

"But sir-"

"No buts, Fair." Zack scowled as he and the blue haired bully he'd been trying to defend Cloud from were frog-marched to see the head.

* * *

><p>After the incident in the canteen during lunch, Cloud had shakily sat down with Aerith, Tifa and Reno. The canteen staff had replaced his now smushed-on-the-floor lasagne with a fresh dish and the others had been questioning him from the moment he'd taken a seat. <em>What happened? Why'd Zack try to fight Sa<em>_ïx? What made him go all angry puppy all of a sudden?_

Cloud had explained using a few words as he could get away with that he'd bumped into Saïx and that Saïx had taken it the wrong way. He didn't dare use the word bullying, or mention that this wasn't the first incident with Saïx since he'd arrived at the school. The others were all very sympathetic however, referring to how much of an idiot Saïx was, and also how stupid he was to have picked a fight with Zack.

When the final bell of the day had rang out during his last lesson, Cloud had all but jumped out of his seat in his eagerness to find Zack. He hadn't seen him since Genesis had marched both him and Saïx out of the canteen earlier and he was eager to know if he was okay. (And if he was in trouble because of him, because he wanted to apologise profusely if that was the case.) He asked Reno how to get to the English rooms, and had managed to navigate his way to the office so far, and it wasn't long before he ran into the boy who he was seeking.

"Ah Zack!" He exclaimed, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Cloud." Zack said. He sounded a little glum, and Cloud instantly felt bad. _This is because of me isn't it? Because I caused him trouble._

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said, looking straight into Zack's eyes and hoping that his friend would understand that he was trying to say he was sorry for all the trouble he'd caused.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He said, waving a hand as if the subject didn't mean anything. Cloud felt himself frown. "It's fine honestly. I've been wanting to wipe that smirk of Saïx's face for a while now anyway." He grinned, clearly trying to get Cloud to do so too.

"But that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." Cloud found himself protesting. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble." Zack looked at him with those piercing blue-green eyes of his. Cloud tried to maintain eye contact and not shy away from his friend.

"Cloud, seriously. It's over with now. I'm fine, and hopefully Saïx isn't going to start on you again." He grinned. Cloud still wasn't convinced however.

"But-"

"It's fine, chocobo head." Zack said, pushing Cloud's arm gently and then stopping by his side. He casually slung his arm around Cloud's shoulders. Cloud felt his breath hitch in his throat. _What is Zack doing?_ "Really, it's fine. So stop worrying about it." Cloud looked up at his friend, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't daydreaming. No, he was sure he was awake, and he was certain that that comfortable weight resting on his shoulders was belonging to a certain black haired individual whom he was also fairly certain he had feelings for.

"O-okay." He said reluctantly, feeling himself relax against Zack's side. He wanted to make sure that Zack's armed stayed exactly where it was, because it felt warm and comforting. But at the same time he was torn by the feeling that a certain blue haired bully was going to pop up and lay into him again. Zack stopped Cloud by the offices, looking down the corridor that led toward the main entrance.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I've got a fencing session with Sephiroth tonight." He said, pulling his arm away from Cloud and turning to face him. "Will you be okay to find your own way home?" He asked, his voice, Cloud noticed, filled with concern.

"Oh, right." Cloud said, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. "No, I'll be fine." He looked up at Zack and gave him his best smile to assure him that he could handle getting home from the Academy okay on his own now.

Zack returned the grin before stepping away from him, calling out over his shoulder; "I'll see you tomorrow then 'lil chocobo." He waved and walked off, and Cloud couldn't help but shyly wave back at him. He smiled to himself before heading out of the main entrance and down onto the streets.

The students were still making their way out of the Academy and it suddenly became glaringly obvious to Cloud that all of, if not, most of them seemed to be walking in pairs. He positioned his gaze to the pavement and walked toward the crossing up ahead. He didn't really pay any particular attention to anything whilst on the way home, so he didn't notice Saïx following him. He was walking more quickly than he did when he was with Zack, and it wasn't long before he came to one of the side streets which Zack had shown him created a shortcut from the main road to the road their apartment was located on; and also cut out a corner.

Cloud was minding his own business as he walked, paying vague attention at the walls of the street he found himself in. There was some graffiti referring to different people and also some more art like things. He didn't really take any of it in.

"Oi, faggot."

He stopped, a sense of fear suddenly flowing into him. He turned slowly, afraid of what he was going to see.

"Yeah, that's right. I mean you." Saïx was a few paces away from him now, and Cloud realised that his legs seemed to have locked. He couldn't run away, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't make his body move.

"W-w-w-what?" He stammered, his eyes widening as Saïx grabbed ahold of his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, hard enough to make Cloud lose his breath.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," Saïx started, glaring at Cloud with his mean golden eyes. Cloud tried to wriggle his way out from the man's grip but he couldn't. He was trapped.

"What do you want?" He managed to ask, barely above a whisper.

"I want you to pay attention to me." Saïx said, not making any effort to relieve his grip on Cloud. "You're such a homo." He said, looking Cloud up and down. Cloud let his gaze drift to the floor. _Says the guy ramming me up against a wall._ He thought, trying to drown out what other nasty things Saïx was saying. This worked for a while until he heard Saïx mention something about the cinema and an… intimate moment. Cloud felt his body freeze, his gaze slowly drifting up to meet Saïx's again.

"W-what?" He croaked, hoping as hard as he could that he'd just misheard Saïx.

"You heard me. I said I know all about your little gay fest with Zack at the cinema. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love with him." Cloud shook his head, his eyes widening.

"No, I-I-I-"

"Liar. You're blushing. You must like him." Cloud looked at his oppressor with wide, pleading eyes.

"I don't, I swea-" He started, feeling his face turn even redder.

"You're so pathetic, you know that?" He heard Saïx say. He couldn't block this out, despite the fact he was trying as hard as he could. "You actually think you have a chance with lover boy? You can't honestly believe that. Do you imagine yourself with him? Doing things to him?" Cloud's gaze was darting everywhere. Surely someone would come along soon and see this? Get Saïx to go away. What was he saying? How did he know that he might have some kind of non-friendly feelings for Zack? _How could he know?_

The taunting went on, and as Saïx berated him with line after line about how he was disgusting; a waste of space; stupidly naïve for thinking that Zack would ever want to be with him, Cloud realised something. Zack wasn't there to save him this time. He'd have to do this for himself. He looked up and met Saïx's menacing eyes, willing himself to have the courage to push Saïx away from him.

"You're nothing but a useless faggot, should go back the country really, best place for you." Cloud took in a deep breath and made his hands move until they were a few centimetres away from Saïx's chest. "What's the matter? Can't face the truth?"

Cloud braced himself and pushed Saïx as hard as he could. "Get. Off. Me!" He shouted, allowing himself a moment to smile as he watched Saïx stumble backwards and fall over. A burst of adrenaline shot through Cloud as he moved away from the wall. He looked down at a rather shocked looking Saïx before adding; "I've… had it up to here with your c-crap." He didn't know where the confidence to say things was coming from, but he wasn't about to question it. "I-I'm _not_ gay, and please," He paused, moving backward nervously as Saïx pulled himself to his feet. "leave me and my friends alone."

Saïx watched him for a moment, as if weighing up what he thought of Cloud. Cloud waited to see if he had anything else to add to his little outburst. "Very well," Saïx said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll let you off this time, but next time I might just let slip about yours and Zack's… date. Then what will people think?"

Cloud was about to say something when the blue haired man walked off. It was at that moment that he noticed he was shaking as he turned to head toward home. He'd just stood up to Saïx! He didn't know how much of a difference he had made, but he had managed to stand his ground and tell Saïx no. He hadn't got anyone else involved. And for a fleeting moment, as he headed up the stairwell leading to his apartment, Cloud felt proud.

* * *

><p>Zack felt a little bad about leaving Cloud to walk home on his own, but he felt that he really needed to blow off steam. And, at the moment he decided to pay the gym some attention, he felt fencing was the way to do it. He dumped his stuff in one of the lockers and managed to find some spare money to lock it properly. He walked through the doors of the changing room and into the gym where he noticed Sephiroth was putting equipment away in the sport's cupboard. The silver-haired man looked up at the sound of Zack's footsteps and he straightened up see what his pupil wanted.<p>

"Hello, Zack." He said in the formal manner Zack associated with him. "How can I help you?"

"I'm having a bad day." Zack said, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. "I need to get rid of some of my anger. Mind if I fence for a while?" He looked up hopefully at his teacher, pleading him to let him use the gym for a while. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows for a second before letting the faintest of smiles touch his face. He nodded his head toward the supply cupboard.

"Help me put these away and I'll act as your opponent if you like." He suggested. Zack nodded. It only took the pair of them five minutes to put all the equipment that had been left scattered around the gym away. When they'd finished, Zack went back into the cupboard and grabbed himself a foil, neglecting to pick up one of the face protectors.

He stopped Sephiroth before walking back into the gym. "Don't aim for my face." He said with a grin, gesturing the fact he wasn't going to use the mask. Sephiroth's small smile appeared on his face again.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They had left two mats out to act as something to soften the impact if either one of them fell and both of them made a b-line toward it. Zack took up the position on the right and Sephiroth stood opposite from him. After bowing to each other they started to fight.

It didn't take long for Zack to feel he'd become absorbed in the sport. He tried to let all the thoughts that were plaguing him evaporate as he navigated his body to avoid strikes made at him by his opponent. He'd always understood how to move to respond to the movement of a sword better than he had understood how to tackle his problems in his head. He brought his foil in front of him to defend from a strike from Sephiroth and pushed the blow back at him before going in to try and strike him. The pair danced in such a fashion until Sephiroth managed to land a blow that knocked Zack flat on his back. The dark haired young man smiled up at his mentor, putting his foil on the floor and leaning back on his hands.

"Thanks, Sensei." He said, letting a sigh escape him. "Still can't quite manage to beat you though."

"If it makes you feel better, Zack, you're improving. Remember when you first came to me last year? You couldn't even stand five minutes against me. That at least went on for half an hour." Sephiroth sat down on the mat opposite him and surveyed him for a moment. "Is there anything you want to talk about Zack? I guessed something was bothering you from the look of concentration that was on your face before we began."

Zack shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds under the gaze of his mentor. He knew he could speak to Sephiroth. He was one of Angeal's old friends after all.

"Well, I got into a fight today." He started, frowning at the floor. Sephiroth remained silent. "It was because the other guy has been really nasty toward one of my friends recently – calling him really insulting names and also physically bullying him." He looked up for a second and then continued. "I was only trying to help my friend out when this other guy lunges at me and aims a few punches. And then Genesis, sorry, Mr Rhapsodos, comes along just when I've managed to stop the other guy from throwing any more punches in my direction and decides that it's me who has to go to the office before he even notices the other guy on the floor."

"You know Genesis doesn't mean anything by treating you like that." Sephiroth said, still watching Zack. "He was just doing what he as a teacher was supposed to do."

"I know." Zack said, sighing. "Anyway, when we got to the office, Saïx keeps on insisting that it was me who started the whole thing and tried to weasel his way out of it. So when we ended up talking to Xemnas he made it sound as if I was the one at fault all along. I even explained to Xemnas that it wasn't my fault – that if Saïx hadn't been bullying my friend then I wouldn't have even bothered with him, and that he aimed the first punch and then Xemnas just raises his hands," He said, miming what the headmaster had done to him earlier that day. "And says 'I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. You're both going to be in detention for at least the next few days'. I got really annoyed at that, mainly because I shouldn't have to suffer because I was standing up for what was right, should I?"

"Have you thought that maybe Xemnas did that to make sure that the both of you come to understand that fighting like that in school isn't allowed?"

"Maybe, but I-" Zack started to protest.

"Just let it go Zack. Saïx will eventually learn that it's not worth bothering."

Zack sighed again, looking around the empty gym. He knew that there was something else he wanted to get off his chest – something regarding a certain blond that he shouldn't really have feelings for – but he wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything else. Sephiroth didn't push him for any more information and instead the pair of them sat in silence for a while. Zack wondered to himself what would happen if Saïx was to realise that he'd gotten it the wrong way round – it seemed as though _he _was the one who may have been gay and not Cloud.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Sephiroth said after a few more moments. Zack felt the breath hitch in his throat.

"I, uh." He started, looking hastily around.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Sephiroth said in a rather lazy manner, stretching his legs out in front of him, his long silver hair billowing out behind him.

Zack waited a few moments, organising what he was going to say. He was going to be as indirect as possible.

"I, well. Um, I think I might have feelings for someone I shouldn't have." He said uncertainly, watching Sephiroth's face. His mentor just nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I… Lately I've been thinking about a friend in a way I've never thought about them before. It's weird and it's really confusing me because I can't tell if they like me back or if it's just me being hopeful. I… I'm not sure how to put this." He laughed nervously. "This person, they are really special to me, and I don't want to scare them away by admitting something which may not be a mutual feeing. Something which may mean that they end up afraid or incredibly pissed at me for." He paused again letting another sigh escape him. That was something else he had noticed, when he was feeling like he was lusting after someone, he always seemed to sigh more. Distracted by this thought for a moment, he almost missed Sephiroth's response.

"Well, if you feel this way about that person, then I think you should wait until you're sure. Wait for a moment when you feel that admitting to them what you feel for them isn't going to scare them. And if it does, just explain. Just let them process it, and don't push your feelings on them. Eventually, they may come to understand what you mean, or if you're really lucky, they might return those feelings."

Zack stared at his mentor for a few moments before letting a smile spread across his face. He got to his feet and offered Sephiroth a hand up. "Spoken like a true romantic." He said jokingly, picking up his foil. "Thank you though, Sephiroth." He said, looking up admirably at the taller man.

"You're welcome, Zack." He replied simply, taking Zack's foil from him and beginning to walk back toward the supply cupboard. Zack started to make his way to the changing rooms – he was going to have to spritz himself with deodorant or something before he managed to leap in the shower at home – when he heard Sephiroth's voice call out again; "And Zack?"

"Yes?"

"Just be yourself. It's what makes people like you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note;<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/_

_No one is mine, everything to Squeenix._

_Just a note, when I say chips earlier on in this chapter, I mean the British kind – so I suppose that makes them fries in the US and various other countries..? Not sure, but I thought I'd point out that Cloud wasn't thinking about getting a packet of crisps to go with a burger meal haha XD_

_Anyhow~ Happy Valentine's Day! I hope this might brighten up your day a little. I'm not sure I like the whole of this chapter to be honest. It was annoying me as I wrote it and it didn't include the fluffy bit I was wanting to put in it D: (hopefully aforementioned fluff should appear in chapter ten 'cause I've planned out the next few chapters :3)_

_Thanks, as usual, for everyone who's reviewed – will you be my valentines xD? – and everyone who's added this story to their watch list/favourites 'cause I love seeing that this story has a larger audience than I ever thought it would :')_

_If you want to review, then please go ahead~! I'm not fussy, I love getting any kind of feedback XD_

_Anyhow, allons-y to Chapter 9, which may be up later today if I'm really lucky (oh my gosh Light Me Up actually made it to 9 chapters o.o')_

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Confessions

**Chapter IX – Confessions.**

* * *

><p>Cloud had always known he hated Wednesdays for a reason. Apart from the fact that it seemed to him like <em>all <em>of his worst lessons were on a Wednesday, when he was on edge it made the stupid day about ten times as worse. He was sat alone in his English class trying not to attract any unnecessary attention. This was really difficult when he knew that Saïx was sat a few rows behind him, and acting cocky whenever Cloud even so much as angled his gaze away from either his notebook or the whiteboard. It was the lesson before lunch again and Cloud was really wondering when the bell might ring so that he could make a hasty escape. He scribbled down some of the notes which the teacher had added to the spider diagram occupying the board, and glanced back up at the clock. It was nearly half twelve.

The teacher let them pack their things away before the bell went, and Cloud hurriedly did so, standing up with his bag on his shoulder behind his chair, ready to run out through the door.

_Riiiiiiiingggggggg._

He felt himself let out a sigh before ducking his head down and making his way toward the door. Once outside he felt as though a weight had been lifted off him, and that was mainly because he knew he was out from under the ever-mocking gaze of Saïx.

Such as was his luck however, Cloud's plan to avoid everyone wasn't working. He made his way toward the canteen, glancing behind him every now and then to check that he wasn't being followed. He practically jumped out of his skin when he walked into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said, turning around and feeling even more shocked as he noticed that the person he had run into was exactly the person he'd been trying to avoid. He groaned internally, looking up at Saïx. He managed to make his expression into a frown, trying to let the other guy know that he certainly did not appreciate this.

"I've been thinking," Saïx started casually, leaning against a wall and examining one of his rather long and pointy looking fingernails. "You seemed really embarrassed at the thought of anyone knowing about you and the puppy having a little cinema date on Saturday."

Cloud bit his lip. "I-it wasn't a… date." He mumbled, looking at the floor dejectedly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Saïx said, kicking himself off from the wall and beginning to circle Cloud. "What if I were to spread that you and Zack were actually dating? What would you do to stop that rumour circulating?" He asked, stopping in front of Cloud and fixing him with a look that Cloud himself couldn't quite decipher. All he knew was that it was dangerous. "Bet you wouldn't want it reaching your new 'friends', would you?" He asked, smiling cruelly. "I bet that they'd all think you were a freak for fancying the guy in their group who can pull anything he wants. Even you, it seems."

Cloud's brow furrowed further, causing him to glare at the young man in front of him. "Z-Zack doesn't… fancy me." He said slowly, blushing at the thought. "Shut up!"

Saïx raised an eyebrow. "You think because you pushed me over yesterday that you can waltz around thinking you own the place? You think you intimidate me or something?"

"No that's not it at-"

"People like you, queer, really make me sick." Cloud tried to start walking toward the canteen again, but the bully blocked his path. "Walking around thinking they're a cut above everyone else. You're nothing, you hear? You're just a little prissy pansy."

Cloud felt his face flush red, but he couldn't help it anymore than he couldn't help not being able to form a coherent reply. He didn't want Saïx to continue poking fun at him any more than he wanted to be chased by bees, but that was beside the point. He didn't know how to make Saïx stop; how to make him go away and leave him alone forever. He found a small part of himself wishing for Zack to come along and save him again but as soon as that thought entered his head, he was reminded of that proud feeling that had struck him the day before. That proud feeling which had come from standing up just a little bit to Saïx.

"Are you listening to me, faggot?" Saïx asked, putting himself in Cloud's face. Cloud knew he was just doing it so that he could try to intimidate him, but whatever logic was behind it didn't matter because it was working nonetheless. He shied away from the other teenager.

"What's the matter, can't take it?" Saïx asked again, moving toward where Cloud had sidestepped to. "Do you want me to go telling everyone you're in love with Zack? Go on, what would you do to stop me?" He pushed at Cloud's shoulders, making the blond stumble backward. He repeated himself again and again both verbally and physically and eventually Cloud's feet tripped over themselves and he fell on his back, hard.

"Leave m-m-me alone…" He muttered, taking his breath in a gasp to try and recover the air knocked out of his lungs by the impact of the fall.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it, faggot." Saïx aimed a kick at Cloud who was now hurriedly trying to protect himself on the floor. _Why can't I just get out of here?_

"Saïx! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice was familiar to Cloud somehow but he didn't dare look up.

"Oh, it's only you, Axel. I thought it was someone likely to land me in it."

"I'll land you in it in a minute you ignorant sod. What the hell are you doing to Cloud?" Cloud immediately felt relieved that there was someone he knew there to stop Saïx aiming another vicious kick at his ribs. Axel was there to help him.

"Give me a break Axel. I'm just cleaning up this school. This little homo makes me feel almost as repulsed as you do."

"Saïx." Axel said, clearly trying not to lose his temper judging by the tone of his voice. Cloud chanced a look up at him and sure enough, Axel looked furious. If looks could kill, Cloud was willing to bet that Saïx would be on fire right now under Axel's intent death gaze. "Go find some other way to amuse yourself that doesn't involve inflicting misery on others. Fucking sadist. Go on, go!"

Cloud carefully looked at Saïx, who seemed to be less and less interested in doing something. "Fine." He drawled, walking away. "But this isn't over." He added, shoving his hands in his pockets and marching off.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked Cloud, his bright green eyes watching the young blond carefully.

"Yeah, I'm good." Cloud wheezed slightly as he dragged himself to his feet. His stomach felt really tense and weird and he rubbed at it, recalling the foot that had slammed into it only a few moments ago. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Axel, however, didn't look at all convinced.

"You sure? Because that didn't look like fine just then." He said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Cloud. Cloud felt himself blush, embarrassed to have been seen in such a compromising position.

"Everything's perfect." He lied, trying to walk past Axel. The redhead's hands shot out and grabbed ahold of Cloud's arms, and he dragged him to stand in front of him again.

"Something's really bothering you. And it's not just the Saïx thing is it?" He asked, frowning at Cloud. Cloud found himself looking toward the floor, reluctant to admit to anything.

_A lot of things are bothering me._ He thought, but he didn't say anything out loud.

"C'mon." Axel said, linking his arm through Cloud's and leading them out into the little courtyard where Cloud had sat beneath the cherry trees on his first day. Axel sat him down at the same picnic table and pulled a lunchbox out of his bag, offering it to Cloud. Cloud stared at it for a second, wondering if Axel had meant that it was okay to take. As if in confirmation, Axel nodded. "You can take it if you want, it's only a spare I packed to try and surprise Roxas but I think you're more in need than he is."

Cloud smiled weakly before taking the lid off the box. "Thank you." He said to Axel, eating a few bites of what turned out to be sweet and sour chicken with rice. "This is really nice," He managed to say through a mouthful of food. "Did you make this Axel?"

"Yeah," Axel smiled proudly, batting away the compliment. "It's a talent."

"It's really good!" Cloud exclaimed, shovelling some more into his mouth. Axel let him finish his lunch before asking anything else. In part, he was grateful that the redhead hadn't tried to push anything, but he knew that avoiding the 'what the hell did I just witness?' talk was going to be impossible since that moment that Axel had seen him cowering on the floor to protect himself from the blows of Saïx's foot.

"So," Axel began, swallowing some rice. "What was that back there?"

Cloud frowned. He knew it was probably better to tell the truth, but what would Axel think of him? He really was pathetic, just as Saïx had said. Axel would probably look at him funny for being so stupid and not standing up for himself earlier.

"It's, errr… nothing." He said, sounding really unconvincing. Axel raised his short eyebrows and leant fully on the table, his green eyes boring into Cloud's.

"It's something alright. Tell me. Cloud, honestly now. Hand on heart, you can trust me. I'm probably one of the most un-judgemental people you'll meet because I know how it is to be cast as an outsider. Whatever it is that's bugging you, I can guarantee that I won't judge you. And I won't gossip with anyone else about it either."

Cloud looked up at him sadly, desperately wanting to believe that everything the redhead had just told him was the truth. He still didn't speak for a few moments though, trying to find the right words to use, to describe what was going on through his head at the minute.

"I… I think I'm being bullied." He started, twiddling his thumbs and looking at the table.

"Well, that part seemed kind of obvious." Axel scoffed. Cloud looked up at him, feeling bad already because he felt like he'd let Axel down somehow. "Wait, I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Axel added, a faint blush on his face as he tried to avoid looking directly at Cloud. "I just meant that if you were sat on the floor and Saïx was prowling around, it was a simple conclusion for me."

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" Cloud muttered to himself, pushing his lunch out of the way and banging his head against the table.

"No, Cloud, you're not." Axel said gently. Cloud could hear him moving from his side of the picnic bench and onto the side he was sat on. "Do you want to know something funny?" He asked. Cloud glanced up and nodded.

"If it's better than this situation I've got myself into, then yes."

"I, believe it or not, used to be best friends with that dickwad."

Cloud looked at Axel, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to form a sentence. "You mean that you and… and Saïx… you used to..?" He tried to say, but his words were failing him.

"Yep." Axel said, sheepishly running a hand through his mass of red hair. "Don't have the best choice in friends, do I?" He grinned. Cloud wanted to shake his head, but he wasn't sure if that was polite or not so he let Axel go on with what he wanted to say. "We were best friends all through primary school, and then when we got to high school something about him just… changed. Or maybe I changed. Either way, I started hanging out more with Reno and his friends and soon Saïx and I didn't talk that often at all." Cloud watched Axel with interest as the redhead stared thoughtfully into the distance for a little while before his attention snapped back to him.

"How come he always speaks so horribly to you now?" Cloud asked. He hadn't really meant for the question to come out but once it had escaped his mouth he saw a grin spread across Axel's face.

"Got jealous of me I suppose. Because I have far better friends than the crowd he fell in with. And when I came out, he was one of the people that tried to make my life hell. I wasn't going to stand for that thought so I told him to kindly leave me alone… using some more expletive words…"

Cloud laughed, imagining Axel telling Saïx where to go. He had a feeling that Axel could be very scary when he wanted to be.

"So, what's your problem anyway?" Axel asked after a few seconds. Cloud looked up at him pitifully, trying to beg him not to make him say anything. "I want to help." Axel said, giving Cloud a pointed look. "You'll feel better for getting whatever it is off your chest, honest.

Cloud took in a deep breath and then he started to speak again. The words he needed to say coming a lot easier than previously.

"Well, it started Saturday. I don't know whether after such a short time I should be worried about it, but it feels like it's been going on a lot longer, you know?" He asked. Axel nodded and Cloud continued; "Zack and I had gone out – not like on a date or anything – to see a film that he wanted to see. I was having a great time up until we went for lunch and we ran into Saïx. He sat down near our table and started making conversation. He was saying how cosy we both looked sat at our table, and how it looked like we were on a date – which we _weren't_ okay? – and then he was talking about me… to me… saying loud enough for everyone to hear that he thought I was gay. And then he started calling me all sorts of names and got in my face trying to intimidate me I guess and then the owner of the place we went threw him out."

"Cloud, whatever he's been saying to you, you shouldn't pay any attention to. He's full of crap, honest."

"I know but… it got to me. All I wanted when I started here at the Academy was to lead a peaceful, quiet and non-problematic life." Cloud paused for a second, wondering if to add to his explanation. But he'd opened up a floodgate, and all the thoughts he'd been keeping to himself – all the thoughts he didn't want exposed because he was afraid of what people would think of him if he even dared to speak them out loud – came flowing out.

"Zack tried his best for the whole of that Saturday to cheer me up and make me forget about Saïx, but he was always a little thought in the back of my head which I couldn't quite forget. I started having a few thoughts that day too, which really made me start wondering how much truth there was in Saïx's insults. He's been on my case since we got back to school on Monday, taking any moment he can to make fun of me. Yesterday he was particularly bad though. When me and Zack were in Maths, I took the textbooks back to the back of the class and Saïx stood with his back to me and ignored me as I asked him to move, and when he turned around, he slammed his hands down onto the textbooks, making them fall all over the floor."

He paused for a moment, thinking how was best to word the next part. Axel was sat silently beside him, nodding and encouraging him to go on.

"So I got down to try and pick the textbooks up, and then Saïx kept on telling his friends to look 'cause I was going down on him, and then when I started apologising, he grabbed the back of my shirt," Cloud motioned where about he was grabbed. "and he lifted my back onto my feet, but he kept a hold of my shirt collar. After a little while he set me back on my feet and cornered me between his two friends, and then Zack came and bumped into him with a load of textbooks. And he got Saïx to leave. That was when I started feeling really pathetic, because I was just causing him a lot of bother. Anyway, he helped me get all the textbooks back where they belonged and I believe you've heard about the incident in the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Yeah, I have. But what happened there exactly?"

"I walked into him."

"There's something more to it than that. That was what you were telling everyone else."

"There is." Cloud sighed, worrying about what Axel must be thinking of him. He really was pathetic wasn't he? He couldn't even save himself from a bully. Couldn't stand up for himself. He continued with his story. "I wasn't really paying that much attention to where I was going, so I didn't notice him come up in front of me. He knocked into me, and I was shocked, so I dropped the plate. Then he started insulting me loud enough for everyone to hear and I just kind of shut off, not wanting to hear what he had to say. I didn't really focus in on what was going on until I noticed someone had stepped in front of me,"

"You mean Zack?"

"Yeah, he saved me again. And he told Saïx to leave me alone, otherwise he would be dealing with him. Saïx didn't look too impressed… and then they started fighting. And Zack got taken to Xemnas' office and I felt really bad because it was all my fault. If I had of been paying attention to where I was going, none of that would have happened."

"Zack won't hold that against you, you know. He really likes you."

"But surely even he would get fed up of having to stand up for me."

"Not Zack, trust me."

Cloud paused for a moment. As badly as he wanted to believe Axel's words, there was a part of him that just couldn't believe that Zack, the wonderful Zack Fair, would be able to put up with him when he was such a spineless… pansy. _He's really gotten to me._ He thought to himself bitterly, again wondering how much Saïx actually knew about his… feelings for Zack.

"Then there was what happened today. He just started asking how badly it would bother me if he was to spread that I fancied Zack. And then got a bit aggressive."

"And that's where I walked in?"

"Uh, yep."

Axel was silent a moment. Cloud let him mull over what he'd just told him. He had missed one part out, but that was because his run in with Saïx last night wasn't something he was willing to revisit. No one knew about that. And no one ever would.

"There's more, isn't there?" Axel asked, looking straight into Cloud's eyes.

"No!" He said indignantly. Axel didn't look convinced, he raised an eyebrow at him. Cloud sighed. "H-how did you know?"

"I didn't, but you just kind of admitted that there was, so spill."

Cloud grumbled. What was he going to say? Axel waited patiently for a response, and eventually Cloud managed to tell him all about Saïx following him home and then threatening him just a short distance away from his apartment.

"That creep followed you home?" Axel asked looking really angry.

"Yes, but please, don't tell anyone. I don't want any fuss." Cloud said, looking down at the ground.

"Cloud, you've got to sort this out." Cloud frowned at the floor, not daring to meet Axel's gaze.

"I want to, but I don't want to cause any trouble." He mumbled, refusing to look up. He noticed Axel shift in the corner of his eye and waited to see if the redhead was going to move away or not.

"Cloud…" He said after a moment, almost as if he was afraid of talking to him.

"Yes?"

"Earlier you were saying something about… wondering how much truth there was in Saïx's insults."

_Shit._ Cloud thought, his head snapping up to look at Axel. Axel was leaning with his back against the table and his hands behind his head. _I've slipped up. Crap._ Axel lazily opened one eye and watched Cloud through it. _Crap crap crap. There's no way of getting out of this… wait I could say that I didn't say it. Deny everything. Yes, I'll deny it all!_

"What did you mean by that exactly?"

"Did I say that? Oh uh, well… I didn't mean a-anything about it. I don't even remember saying it to be honest…" He laughed nervously. _He'll have to be blind to not see through that._

"Uhuh." Axel said, surveying the blond with another pointed look. "I'm not gonna go away 'till I get an answer Cloudy-boy. If there's… something… you want to tell me, then get it over with now. As I said earlier, I'm not going to judge you for it, whatever it may be."

Cloud felt himself relax a little at Axel's words. He could trust Axel not to say anything, right? These… feelings of his. Maybe Axel could help him understand them? But was he brave enough to say anything? What would Axel think of him?

"I, uh-"

_You've come this far._

"I… I ." He spat out, suddenly sucking in a breath of air which he held until Axel spoke again. He chanced a glance at his redhead companion and noticed that he had some kind of half smile on his face.

"Care to repeat that, Cloud? A little slower this time." Axel spoke softly, watching the other closely. Cloud gulped nervously. "I'm not going to torture you by making you say it again and again." He added. "I genuinely didn't catch what you said properly."

"What did you think I'd said?"

"Something about feelings for someone. Is that right?"

Cloud nodded his head gently, focusing his gaze stubbornly on the floor again. He wasn't going to look up at Axel whilst talking about this. He'd imagine he was talking to… his shoe. That wouldn't be embarrassing. _Cloud, get a fucking grip_. He thought, wanting to head butt the table again.

"Think you can say it one more time?" Axel asked carefully. Cloud nodded meekly.

"I… think I might…" He whispered, still determined not to look at Axel. The redhead leaned in a little closer so he could hear. "have feelings for someone I shouldn't. Someone who's been a really good friend to me, and someone I don't want to lose." He brought his head to rest on the table without the resounding thunk of the previous time.

"That someone being..?" Axel pressed, a hint of his curiosity sneaking into his voice.

"Zack." The word caught in Cloud's throat, coming out as a hoarse whisper. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, expecting something terrible to strike him down for even daring to say that out loud. But, nothing came.

"Aw, Cloud." Axel said, patting him on the back. "Don't feel ashamed by that. I think it's natural for guys to go through a period where they might feel something a little bit more than they think is reasonable for another guy friend. If that's what you're worried about people picking on you for-"

"Not quite like that." Cloud muttered, still refusing to look up.

"Not quite like what?"

"It's more… Oh man, how do I put this?"

"It's okay, take your time with it."

"It's not just thinking he's cute or attractive. It's more like some kind of connection that I can't explain. Like there was something that drew me to him… I don't know. Yes, on some level it is like a crush, but as much as I deny it, it won't go away. Whatever it is is getting stronger because I can't stop thinking about him. He's just so… lovely. He's a genuinely nice person, and, even before I moved here, he was – or is I should say – the only person I've ever, ever hit it off straight away with. I don't know… Usually if I have to meet someone new it takes me forever to want to talk to them, but with Zack it was like he'd removed that fear and replaced it with something that automatically made us friends. He looks out for me, and seems to care about me, and I don't know how much of that is me being hopeful that I'm not the only one who's thinking about the other in this way, but I'm not sure if at least some of this feeling is mutual… God, this must sound so stupid!" He moaned, finally looking up at Axel, his cheeks glowing red from a combination of fresh air not being able to reach his face, having his face pushing into his arm and of course, a blush.

"No, not stupid at all." Axel said with a soft smile spreading across his mouth. "Cloud, that sounds like you're really attracted to him on a deeper level," Cloud groaned.

"That's what I was afraid of." He said, frowning. "I don't want to scare him away or do anything that'll have him think I'm weird." What was weird, however, was the fact he wasn't really that bothered about sharing all this with Axel. Once he'd got going, he'd found it had just come pouring out, he knew exactly what the feelings inside him wanted him to say. And Axel was right, saying it aloud – admitting it – did feel very good.

"Wait, I wasn't finished with that sentence." Axel continued, rolling his eyes in a joking way. "Apart from the fact that I don't think anything you do could make Zack think any less of you – and don't give me that look – I know Zack reasonably well. And I have never seen him act as he does with you with anyone else. Apart from this one time he was a bit drunk and tried coming on to Aerith. But honestly? I think there is something there."

"But what if there isn-"

"Cloud, dude, trust the resident gay guy. I may bat both sides but I can tell when there's some feelings being directed at someone. It's the same kind of signs whether it's a guy or a girl. Now, either Zack is leading you along, which I _highly_ doubt, or my gaydar is correct and that bubbly little puppy has some kind of feelings for you, too."

Cloud looked at Axel for a few moments before he found his voice again. After what his friend had said, he was feeling almost hopeful that the comforting words which had emitted from Axel were in some way the truth. He took a few deep breaths to shake off the nervous feeling that was threatening to take ahold of him and began to speak again.

"Axel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Does Zack… I mean, when he's with other guys… does he…" He trailed off, and then reminded himself that he really wanted to complete that sentence and begin piecing together something close to the truth. "Does he you know… be more affectionate or touch them to get them to look at him or grab their wrists to lead them places?"

Axel's short eyebrows raised a fraction and an almost smug looking half smile occupied his mouth. "No… but I'm guessing that's what he's been doing with you?"

Cloud nodded shyly, looking away again. _So he doesn't do that with just anyone…_

"Oh my God." Axel practically squealed. "Dude! I think you're in!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/ _

_Disclaim'd._

_This chapter was going to be longer, but I was fast approaching 5,000 words with just Cloud's narrative there so I've sliced it in half and you'll be getting the other half when I finish writing it XD_

_So yep, Cloud got caught being bullied by Saïx and Axel kind of jumped in and saved him, and then Cloud seems to have come out to someone? Ohmigosh! _

_As usual, thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this my means of reviewing, favouriting, subscribing or just plain reading, and hello to any new readers! _

_If you would like to review then please do so, I love getting any kind of review whether it be big or small :3_

_Also, I've just published an AkuRoku fic (for those who might be a little confused, Kingdom Hearts, Axel and Roxas xD) which I'm really excited about doing because I think it's going to have an awesome plot :P Please check it out if you're interested or have the time, it's called The Fall and you can find it on my profile._

_See you all in Chapter 10~_


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter X – Confrontation.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning seemed to take forever to finish, and Zack wasn't really the patient type when it came to being the owner a grumbling stomach. As soon as the bell went signifying the end to his third lesson, he was up and out of his chair, and swiftly on his way to the canteen with only one thought in his mind. <em>Food!<em>

He walked quickly along the corridors, only slowing down when it looked as if he was going to crash into or plough over some of the younger kids. As he pushed past them he did occasionally yell sorry over his shoulder (he wasn't _that_ rude after all). As he moved, he cursed whomever had designed the school for the corridor system leading to the canteen as it had never seemed so annoying or inappropriately constructed.

Eventually he burst through the doors and marched straight into the lunch queue, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket as he did so. He mechanically went through the motions of selecting his lunch, paying for it and then proceeding to sit at the table Aerith and Roxas were occupying. He mumbled something that sounded to the others like a 'hello' before he started gulping down the pie that was today's special.

"Jeez Zack, are you even chewing that?" Roxas asked, a bemused expression on his face. Zack glanced at the blond, raising his hand to cover his mouth.

"Ah leetul bith." He said though a mouthful of food. He had meant to say 'a little bit' but it soon became obvious that he hadn't been as clear as he first thought. He gulped down his mouthful before correcting himself. "A little bit." He said, grinning.

Once he'd finished his lunch, he sat back in his chair, hands resting comfortably across his stomach. A few more of his friends had drifted over to the tables surrounding them in the time he had taken to eat but he hadn't managed to locate the one friend he was most eager to see. Where was Cloud? It wasn't like him to miss lunch. It was, however, like him to get lost on his way to the canteen, but Zack reasoned that he hadn't had a problem finding it before. He frowned slightly, wondering where his little chocobo had got to.

"I've been thinking," Aerith piped up after a few moments of watching Zack stare vacantly at the canteen doors. "Oi," She said, poking him when he didn't respond.

"Mmhmmm?" He quizzed, turning to look at her. Cloud would probably appear when he wasn't watching the door like some lion waiting for its prey to come into view. It was usually the case.

"I've been thinking-"

"You already said that."

"Yes, and I was restarting my sentence in case you missed what I was saying." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway! I was thinking of how much our group of friends resembles an Amoeba."

"What?" Zack spluttered, laughing. He had a vague idea of what an Amoeba was from Science lessons of yester-year but couldn't figure out where Aerith's thought process had gone to liken their friends to some kind of cell.

"An Amoeba." She repeated with a smug grin. Zack tried to suppress the urge to laugh at her again.

"Go on, where are you going with this one?"

"Well, we're a gang, right? We were studying single celled organisms in Science earlier – don't ask." She paused, making sure she still had the black haired man's attention. "So, why are we like an Amoeba I hear you ask? We're like a large amorphous mass, to the onlooker, we haven't much apparent use, sometimes we make you sick and occasionally we break into smaller cells that act like the parent." Zack raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Aerith?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Aerith rolled her eyes back at him before returning her attention to the slice of cake in front of her. "You know I'm onto something." She said wryly.

"Maybe, but that has got to be the most random thing I've heard all day." Zack said, shifting his weight slightly in his chair. "Hey, you had Science with Cloud earlier, right?" He asked, hoping he sounded casual and not like some worried mother.

"Yeah, why?" She answered, popping a bit of cake into her mouth.

"Did he say anything about where he was going to spend lunch today?"

Aerith shook her head, confirming that she didn't know where Cloud had got to. "Nope, not a thing. But you know… this is my Amoeba theory in action! He's made his own little cell and is probably doing what we'd normally be doing at lunch right now."

"What, talking about our likeliness to a… what did you call it? Animalistic mass?" Zack laughed.

"Amorphous." She corrected. "Yes, I already got Cloud to agree with me on it."

"Figures…" Zack said with a grin, turning his attention back to the door. _Where had Cloud got to?_ The bell had gone a good twenty minutes ago. It wasn't like him to not show up. After another five minutes, Zack started gathering together his things, declaring he was going to look for the lost boy.

He wasn't really sure where to look first, but decided that the toilets wouldn't be a bad bet – if only to make use of them himself. Once through the door, he noticed someone leaning against the radiator at the back of the room. He felt his brow slide down automatically in a frown upon noticing Saïx and decided to use the toilet rather than the urinal. When he emerged from the cubicle, the blue haired bully was stood right in front of the door, an unpleasant smirk playing across his already pinched looking features.

"Oh hey Saïx," Zack said, flashing him a grin. He looked at the other two cubicles attached to the wall. "Are there really no other toilets available for you to go deposit your verbal crap in?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said, trying to look innocent – in Zack's opinion he was failing miserably.

"I'm sure you do, blue." Zack retorted. "Now if you don't mind," He said, pushing past him and making his way to the sinks.

"Watch what you're doing, puppy." Saïx said, his voice almost a growl.

"Sure you're not the canine here? I'm not the one growling." Zack said, walking over to the hand dryer only to find the other teenager following him.

Saïx laughed, or at least that was what Zack assumed the noise coming from his mouth was. "I had something to tell you. Something which I know will interest you."

"Saïx, I don't know who told you what I liked and disliked, but I'm pretty sure that nothing you have to say to me will interest me in the slightest."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Saïx said, leaning nonchalantly against the dryer. His creepy gold eyes met Zack's. "I'm pretty sure you're interested in that little Cloud friend of yours…" He trailed off, pushing himself away from the dryer and making his way toward the door. Zack froze, wiped his hands on his blazer then turned and walked after the other.

"Alright you've got my attention. What have you done to him?"

"Oh, nothing. But you might want to find him and ask him a few things…"

"Like what? What shit have you been using to torture him with this time? What have you done Saïx?"

"I think he's got something he wants to tell you, that's all."

Zack's eyes narrowed. It wasn't often that he came across someone who really, really wound him up. It was unfortunate that Saïx was one of those people who just knew exactly what to say to make him want to punch him into the ground. Zack heaved a sigh, glaring at Saïx. "If I find out you've been bullying him again-"

"Me? Bully him? Oh, I think you've got the wrong guy." Saïx said coolly, smirking again at Zack. Zack resisted his want to pull a few karate moves on the kid.

"Really now? So that guy who's been seen acting like a total jerk to my friend? He was a doppelganger or something?"

Saïx began to laugh, waving at Zack as he walked off down the corridor. "Why don't you go ask him?"

His departing words made Zack even more intent to find Cloud.

* * *

><p>Zack didn't have any luck finding Cloud at lunch time, so he became really anxious in his two afternoon lessons for the time to go quickly. He wanted to make sure Cloud was okay, and make sure that Saïx hadn't been doing anything else to him. Unfortunately, he didn't have any lessons with Cloud that afternoon, so he had to wait until the end of the day to even get a chance to talk to him.<p>

He wasn't sure if his worry was because of a general concern for his friend, or if it was that urge to protect him which seemed to have arose from those… feelings he had figured out he had for Cloud. Either way, he just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

After what seemed like a torturous amount of time, the bell finally rang for the end of the lesson and Zack was up and out of the classroom like a greyhound, making a b-line for the entrance. He loitered at the bottom of the steps, watching the doors for any signs of the spikey haired blond he so longed to see. Aerith found him first, saying that she and Tifa were going to go shopping. Zack wished them both a nice trip and watched for a few moments as they made their way toward town. When he turned his attention back to the front steps, he saw a rather nervous looking Cloud emerge from the school buildings.

"Cloud!" He called, jogging back up the steps toward his friend and slinging an arm around his neck without thinking much more about it. He noticed Cloud's face flush red and – despite taking a moment to appreciate how cute he looked – Zack hastily removed it, guessing that he didn't want him to do that.

"Hey." Cloud said, his cheeks still pink.

"Hey." Zack replied, grinning. He began to walk down the steps. "I, uh… I missed you at lunch today." He said, cursing himself for how weird that had come out sounding. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"I-I…" Cloud stammered, looking to the floor. He seemed really shy about something. Zack felt something near his gut tighten. Cloud looked really uncomfortable, and he realised he wanted to do anything he could to make sure that he didn't feel that way for any longer than he had to.

"I know," He said, aiming a grin in his friend's direction. "Let's go to the park. We can discuss things better there." Cloud nodded his agreement, if a little reluctantly. On the way, Zack tried his best to make conversation but for the most part the blond was silent, like he had a lot on his mind that was stopping him from fully hearing Zack's speech.

When they started walking down the tree lined path which signalled the beginning of the park, Zack felt like grabbing ahold of Cloud's hand and leading him to their little spot by the lake. He weighed up what Cloud's reaction might have been and, remembering the way which he had blushed when he had his arm around his neck earlier, decided against it. Saïx must have said something to him again. He must have made him conscious of something which was really bothering him. And that meant that Saïx was really bothering Zack.

He plopped himself down on the bench and waited for Cloud to do the same, but the blond dawdled, still standing. He looked unsure of what to do with himself, and sheepishly rubbed at his arm. Zack rolled his eyes before grabbing Cloud's hand and pulling him toward the bench. His angle was a little bit off though, because instead of pulling Cloud onto the bench, he had pulled him slightly onto his lap. There was a part of him that was really pleased about this because it meant that Cloud was resting against him but then he felt the blond jerk away and shuffle toward the vacant part of the bench. Zack bit his lip. _What was wrong?_

"Sorry about that," He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Cloud just smiled briefly and went back to staring at the lake. "So," Zack said, looking out onto the water too. "What's the matter with you?" He expected one of Cloud's usual responses, one where the blond would nervously chuckle and tell him that there wasn't anything that he needed to worry about. But this time no such response came. Zack twisted himself on the bench so that he was looking directly at Cloud and pulled up his legs so he was sat cross-legged. He surveyed Cloud for a moment before speaking again. "The silence speaks volumes you know."

Something flickered in Cloud's eyes and Zack felt bad for saying anything. He chewed his lip again, trying to think of something else to say to make it better.

"You can tell me anything," He started cautiously, as if tasting the words to see how they went together in a sentence. "I'm not going to make fun of you or anything like that." He paused, then grinned. "Whatever you need to say won't leave this bench, okay?" He asked eagerly, grinning at Cloud.

Cloud sighed before lifting his head up slightly and looking at Zack. The faintest of smiles touched his face before leaving it again, almost as though it was never there.

"Cloud?" He asked uncertainly, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. He meant it comfortingly, but Cloud flinched away slightly. Now Zack was worried. What on earth had that bastard been saying – or _doing _for that matter to make Cloud so quiet and jumpy?

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, nervously clutching at his bag and rising slowly to his feet. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." He turned and started to run away, leaving Zack sitting on the bench alone for the merest second before he sprang up and followed him.

"Cloud, what the hell man?" He asked, catching Cloud up and running alongside him. The blond's face was screwed up as though he was trying hard not to cry. The sight of it was enough to make Zack do what he did next. Jogging in front of Cloud he opened out his arms, letting Cloud lurch into him with a soft thud sound. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling the smaller man closer to him. "Hey, hey…" He soothed, feeling Cloud shake against him. "You're scaring me here. Have I done something wrong?" He asked, leaning back a bit to get a glimpse at Cloud's face. He looked shocked, the screwed up look of a few moments earlier gone.

They stood for a while, Zack refusing to let go of Cloud. Neither of them said anything. After a few minutes had passed, Zack felt Cloud's shoulders start to shake. When he looked at the blond he noticed that he was silently crying. He felt a little awkward but guided the now obliging Cloud back to the bench and sat him down, pulling him close again.

"Hey," He said, tucking Cloud's head under his chin. There was a really selfish part of him that was enjoying every second of Cloud's closeness, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that. All that mattered was making Cloud feel better, and that was exactly what he was going to do. "Cloud, what's the matter?"

It took a while, but the blond eventually found his voice. It started as a mumble uttered against Zack's chest, but eventually grew loud enough for Zack to understand. He sat there patiently holding him as Cloud offloaded his problems.

* * *

><p>After the talk with Axel at dinner time, Cloud had felt as though he was doing something wrong. It had felt wonderful to have admitted to someone that he thought he was experiencing feelings for Zack, but at the same time it made him worry about who Axel might tell. Rationally, he knew that Axel wouldn't dare tell a soul, but he still worried about his words getting out and falling on the ears of the school. Rumours like that spread like wildfire, and often destroyed a person's reputation in the process. He'd spent the afternoon feeling uneasy, a fact only made worse by yet another run-in with Saïx just after the bell for the end of school had rung.<p>

The blue haired bully hadn't really said anything new to him, but the words that he had used had struck home harder than they usually did. It was as though admitting to Axel what Saïx was accusing him of caused the words to sound truer than they ever had before. Something which unsettled Cloud. _He knows._ He thought. _He knows and that's why he's singled me out. He knows I like Zack. He knows and he's using it against me._

One thing in particular that the arrogant teenager had said to him had hurt particularly badly. Saïx seemed to have sensed that Cloud had told someone. "I know I'm right, faggot." He'd said, smirking down at Cloud, pushing him into a wall. "I know what kind of thoughts you've been having about that puppy friend of yours. I wonder what Zack will think when I tell him that you want to take him from behind?"

Cloud had shaken his head, trying to free himself of the memory. He hated the extent to which Saïx had gotten to him. Absolutely hated it. And now he was dreading what Zack would think of him.

The pair were walking toward the park; Zack chattering mainly to himself as Cloud walked alongside him. When they got to their bench he had dawdled, and Zack had pulled Cloud down onto the bench, accidentally pulling Cloud against him. Cloud's breath hitched in his chest. He really wanted to stay there just leaning on Zack but knew that he couldn't. If Saïx saw them, he'd had a field day. Zack asked him again what was the matter but Cloud found that all his words had gone. He couldn't possibly tell Zack the real reason, could he?

No, of course not.

He'd tried to run. He didn't want to face it at the moment, let alone face Zack. He felt like he wasn't worthy to, like Zack wouldn't want him. He was surprised when Zack had ran after him. And he was even more surprised when he ran into Zack's open arms, especially when they had closed around him and pulled him close. As much as he had enjoyed it, the warmth of Zack's body and the closeness, he panicked. He didn't know who was watching. _I can't do this_. He'd thought, tears prickling at his eyes. _I can't do this._ Zack had said that he was scaring him… oh what would he say if he knew the truth?

And now he found himself cradled to Zack's side, his friend's arms encircling him again as if he was trying to protect him from any further harm. Cloud appreciated it, more than he could ever admit out loud.

Eventually he found his voice, and shakily started to tell Zack his story.

"I'm so stupid." He whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't be silly, I _want_ to help. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Cloud sighed, his nose touching Zack's collar bone. He tried to memorise everything about this scene, Zack's head perched on his own; the rumble of his voice as he talked and the comforting warmth that seemed to seep from him. He wasn't sure how long this would last when he started speaking. Thanks to the talk with Axel though he was a little more assured by what Zack holding him this way could mean – after all, straight guys didn't usually cuddle with their friends on park benches now, did they?

"It's Saïx." He said, feeling Zack's arms tense around him. He carried on, still afraid of what reaction his words might evoke in Zack. "He's been saying a lot of things to me recently. And there's a part of me…" He trailed off, really not wanting to continue.

"A part of you what?" Zack asked, squeezing him closer.

"A part of me… that's…" He sighed, taking in a big breath to help him with the next sentence. "T-that's beginning to believe that some of the things he's been saying might be true."

"How so?"

"I… I'm sorry Zack, I can't talk about it."

"I won't push you." He said pulling away slightly to look at Cloud. Their eyes met and Zack's twinkled at him, a soft smile playing about his mouth. "But know that if you need _anything_ I'm here, okay?" He asked. Cloud allowed himself to smile, pulling away from Zack's arms. He really wanted to just curl up against him again, but the moment had gone. He'd probably only end up freaking Zack out if he did.

"Thank you, Zack." He said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note.<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/_

_Character to Square Enix and Disney~_

_I apologise for the wait on this chapter, life got busy again. _

_I quite like this one, I think it's mainly 'cause the bulk of it was in Zack's POV, even if it's short. Doh! D:_

_And yes, FLUFF! I hope you liked that bit ;D_

_I know it seems a little weird that Cloud might cry but he was having a really bad day xD _

_Anyway, thanks, as always to everyone who's reviewed, favourite'd, subscribed and read this fic, it makes me happy knowing people are following it :'D And as usual, drop me a review if you think it's going well. *hugs*_

_See you in the next Author's Note! XD_


	11. Taking Chances

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Okies, just before we begin this chapter, when you hit Zack's part about 3/4-ish of the way through, go on youtube (or whatever site you use for music) look for a song called "All In" by Lifehouse. (begins with "All night staring at the ceiling counting the minutes I'm feeling this way...") and then when that's finished look for another song by Lifehouse called "Falling In" (begins with "everytime I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase") _

_I was listening to Lifehouse's Smoke & Mirrors album whilst writing, and these two songs suit what goes on in the later part of the chapter :3_

_Anyway, see you in the proper author's note c;_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI – Taking Chances.<strong>

* * *

><p>With the arrival of May, Cloud had half hoped that anything bad that had happened to him last month would be forgotten – just a bad memory which he'd never have to deal with again… There was one slight problem with that way of thinking though. He'd neglected to take into account the lengths a certain blue haired person was willing to go to make his life unpleasant.<p>

Nearly a week had passed since he'd broke down crying on that bench to Zack. Cloud had been embarrassed and shy around him since but Zack, being Zack had insisted that there was nothing weird about him sobbing out a symphony against his chest. Cloud had tried to keep that in mind but still found the whole incident kind of cringe worthy (even if he was still secretly pleased he'd been held by Zack.)

Since then, Zack had made Cloud promise that if anything else involving Saïx popped up that the blond would go right to him. Since making that promise, Cloud had only bothered his friend with half of the incidents that Saïx had created.

The truth was that he didn't want to bother Zack with his problems. He didn't want to be a bad friend. And he didn't want Zack to have to constantly come to his rescue. In short, he was afraid his best friend here at this new school would get tired of him and leave him if he asked for help too frequently.

And that was something he couldn't bear to happen.

Saïx, however, seemed content in ripping Cloud a new one every time he saw him. The words faggot, homo and gay boy were fast becoming nicknames and the nervous blond still didn't want to tell Zack just _how _much the name calling bothered him.

'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me.' _Yeah, right._ He'd thought. _Obviously the person who said that originally was either deaf or lived a life free from Saïx._ Either was a possibility.

He had to admire Saïx's dedication to him though; after all, it must have taken a lot of effort on his part to hunt him down, make fun of him, and occasionally steam his lunch money on a daily basis.

Really.

On Monday, Cloud had decided to wait for Zack in their usual spot so the pair could walk home. He'd been waiting there for five minutes when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Assuming that it was his friend who he'd been looking for, he turned from watching the front entrance and locked eyes with a pair of furious gold ones. A pair which Cloud have been acquainted with real well in recent days.

_Not now, not now…_

"Yo, gay boy." Saïx said, grinning at his own wit. Cloud stiffened, waiting for what was bound to follow.

"Saïx." He managed to say, trying to accompany his annoyed sounding words with a glare.

"You waiting for your lover?" He said loudly. Cloud cringed.

"No. I'm waiting for my _friend._" He replied, glancing back at the door. _Oh please don't let Zack come out now._ He thought, facing Saïx and fixing him with his best glare again.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Saïx asked, laughing. A few people cast looks in their direction, scurrying past. Saïx seemed to have that effect on everyone. No one wanted anything to do with him; nor wanted to give him a reason to start on them. But, as long as he was amusing himself by bullying somebody who wasn't them, why get involved right?

"Hmph." Cloud managed to say, staring dumbly at the ground.

"What's the matter? Not going to defend yourself, faggot?" This latest statement was met with more looks and the sound of a few sneers of the people who walked past.

"D-don't call me that." Cloud stammered. He had managed to reach a point where he was able to talk back to Saïx over the past few days. He still wasn't able to call the bully all of the names he'd allocated him in his head, but speaking in a clipped, unsure tone was better than panicking and not saying anything in his own defence.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Saïx leered, leaning nonchalantly against a bin. Cloud pitied the bin for its burden.

Cloud paused for a moment, responses to the question put to him spinning around in his mind. In the spur of the moment – or in a retrospective move of stupidity – the answer came to him.

"Make. Me." He said slowly, taking a step back from Saïx. It was like watching the wind being taken from his sails. Saïx stared at him with none-too-well-hidden astonishment before quickly masking his face with a nasty sneer.

"Was that a challenge, queen of the queers?" Saïx scoffed. "What cha goin' to do? Blow job be to death?" As unoriginal an insult as it was, Cloud felt the first licks of panic creeping into his brain. Without really realising, he'd just challenged his tormentor to make him give a reason as to why his bullying was undeserved. And it didn't take a genius to see that from the way Saïx had got up off the bin and started advancing toward him, that sooner rather than later Cloud was going to end up getting injured at the hands of this brute. "Well?" The blue haired bully demanded, glaring at Cloud.

Cloud backed onto the first step. He dimly registered that there were people stood around watching, waiting for a fight to break out. Saïx advanced toward him, and then grabbed his shirt collar, lifting Cloud up off his feet.

"You dared me," He said, grinning menacingly. "What've you got to say now, faggot?"

"I-I!" Stammered Cloud, his eyes widening with fear.

"Thought as much." Saïx said, an almost sentimental smile passing over his features for the split second before he acted.

Using the full force of his body weight, he slammed Cloud down into the steps. Cloud crumpled, winded. Saïx kicked and punched at him, striking whatever part of Cloud he could, shouting obscenities in his face. Cloud recoiled into himself, feeling as though he was witnessing the scene rather than being the victim. He could vaguely feel the kicks which beat at his ribs, at his legs and arms, but he wasn't registering them as he should have. He didn't feel any of the rough treatment Saïx was subjecting his body to. None of that seemed real. He withdrew from himself, his mind going elsewhere as his body was beaten up.

Cloud wasn't entirely aware of what was happening to him. He knew that this public beating and name calling was easily the worst thing that Saïx had done to him yet, but past that he wasn't paying any attention.

It was only when Saïx was sent flying back toward the bin he'd been leaning against oh-so-casually before that consciousness seemed to seep into Cloud's being again. What had happened? Why was Saïx not punching him anymore..? Why was he curled up on the floor..?

When he eventually looked up, he saw a tall dark haired figure standing over him. _Oh no!_ He thought as the realisation dawned on him.

He watched in both shock and embarrassment as his saviour pushed Saïx away again, and eventually swung a provoked punch at the other's face. Saïx reeled backwards before lunging again. A chant of 'fight, fight, fight' had sprung up around the crowd that had gathered, cheering on the two fighting teenagers.

_No! Stop!_ Cloud willed them, hating how it was he that had caused this, he that was to blame.

The fighters circled one another, waiting for the other to lunge and try again to attack. Eventually the kind man who'd helped him out managed to land a hefty punch to the side of the bully's head, sending flying to the floor in a heap.

Zack shook his hand, cursing. As Saïx struggled to scramble to his feet, some teachers began running over, intent on breaking up the fight. Not that there was much fighting going on anymore.

"Fucking bastard." Zack spat, glowering at Saïx. "If I see you anywhere near me or my friends again, you better be prepared."

"Threatening me, Fair? I wouldn't do that you know. Wouldn't want me to pull in some of the big guns now, would you? Ah, just think about what that would mean-"

"Shut up Saïx! I mean it. Come near me or my friends and you'll be paying for it for months."

"You mean I'll be walking funny, will-"

"What on earth is going on here?" Called out a small round female teacher Cloud had never seen before. She stepped in front of Zack whilst her co-worker did the same with Saïx. "We're going to see Xemnas. _Now._" She announced in a nervous high pitched squeak, indicating for Zack to turn and walk back into the building he'd only come out of minutes before. Zack heaved a sigh and obliged her. Predictably, Saïx was the one to make a fuss. Whilst he was calling the teachers foul names and making a scene, Zack's blue eyes found Cloud's worried ones.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning down nearby to pick up his bag. Cloud managed a nod. "Would it be okay if… you waited for me?" Zack asked, his voice suddenly really serious. Again Cloud nodded. "Won't be long then." He said with a wink. Cloud nodded uselessly for a third time. He watched in a state of fear and awe as the two 'unruly' teenagers were frog-marched back into the school, not knowing what to do with himself.

* * *

><p>It only took about 15 minutes for Zack to re-emerge from the building. As soon as Cloud caught sight of him he jumped up from his perch on the front steps of the school – he hadn't moved much since the fight had broke out – and hastily scurried over to Zack.<p>

"Zack!" He exclaimed, his eyes ablaze with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy, thanks." Zack said, waving a hand and dismissing the subject. Cloud sensed that he didn't want to talk about it and didn't try to push the matter any further.

"I… I'm sorry you had to get involved in that." Cloud said, dropping his gaze to the floor and avoiding looking at Zack.

"Yeah, what was that exactly?" Zack asked. When Cloud looked up and saw the raised eyebrow aimed in his direction, he started fumbling. That was something he hadn't wanted Zack to see, let alone become involved in. _Stupid Saïx._ He thought bitterly to himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Um, nothing…"

"Dude, that was hardly nothing. He had you on the ground and was kicking shit out of you." Zack's jaw clenched and unclenched, as though the thought angered him more than he was letting on. He gingerly rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Let's go somewhere. We can at least grab a seat to talk this out on."

"Okay," Cloud agreed, if a little bit reluctantly. This was the part he'd been dreading. He wasn't looking forward to telling Zack what had happened to him in its entirety. Not one bit. "Where?" He asked, although he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

Zack waited for a moment before replying, looking at Cloud with an expression that the blond couldn't quite place. Was that… disappointment? "The park." He said, leading the way down the steps. Cloud followed, occasionally having to jog to keep up with the pace that Zack was setting.

When they arrived at the park, they made their way to their usual bench, which, upon arrival, both of them sat down on. Cloud stared out at the lake nervously, chewing his lip. Zack wasn't acting like his usual cheerful self. What had Saïx told him? _Oh God_, he thought. _What has he said to him?_

After what seemed like forever, Zack eventually spoke up again. His voice was colder than usual, and, as Cloud had feared, there was an element of sadness to it. Like the disappointment he thought he saw on his face earlier had crept into his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me he'd gotten that bad?" He asked, not looking at Cloud. Cloud froze, contemplating what he could say to Zack. Suddenly, his reasons for keeping this from his friend seemed moot, as though there had never been any logical reason for lying to Zack. He felt guilty. Zack had wanted to help him and now here they were – Cloud had made him think that he didn't want anything to do with him. With that last thought, Cloud began to panic again.

It took him a moment to find his voice as he stared at Zack almost unashamedly, wondering what was going through that head of his.

"I didn't want to trouble you any more than I already have." He admitted in a rather sullen voice. "I know I've been a big pain recently…" He trailed off, forcing his gaze out onto the lake. "I didn't want you to think badly of me because I couldn't stand up for myself. I didn't tell you because I thought I could handle it on my own. I didn't want to bother you." _Or push you away._ He added mentally. He knew he was blushing when he felt Zack's gaze on him but he pushed forward with his explanation, hoping to make Zack forgive him. He had to set things straight. And he had to do it now.

"You're such an amazing person, Zack." He said shyly, quietly. "I wanted to be like you, be able to help others who needed it. I never mean to disappoint yo-"

"Disappoint me?" Zack interrupted him, his voice softer than it was earlier, but still holding an unidentified emotion. "Cloud you haven't disappointed me. I guess my ego's a little hurt that you didn't feel you could come to me about all this, that's all." He said, shifting in his seat to face Cloud. Cloud chanced a look at him, and found he couldn't look away from the piercing blue-green eyes that held his own.

"But I'm pathetic," He whispered slowly, a frown occupying his brow. "I can't stand up for myself and you must tire of saving me all the time-"

"I could never get tired of saving you." Zack said, the smallest of smiles spreading across his face. "As long as you need me, I'll be there."

Cloud stared at Zack, not daring to believe what he was hearing. "But what it if happens mor-"

"No buts." Zack cut him off with a grin. "I want to be there for you." His smile had slipped from his face, an intent looking now playing about his features. Cloud hung off his words, taking them in and trying to process them. He was beginning to trust in what Zack was telling him. Even if he thought it was strange that Zack wouldn't get fed up of him being so needy.

They sat for a moment looking at each other without saying another word. It was Zack who first broke their eye contact and started up a new route for the conversation.

"So, what has he been saying to you anyway?"

There was no need to question who the 'he' that Zack mentioned was. Cloud hung his head, really not wanting to talk about it.

"I know there's more than what he's been saying around me, and more than you're letting on to." Zack pressed, hoping for an answer. Cloud gulped, not knowing what to say. He still didn't want Zack to know about that… part of him that he couldn't explain, even if he tried to. The side of him which was telling him that he was attracted to his friend.

Cloud took in a deep breath, hoping that the sudden rush of oxygen into his system would wake up his brain and give him the answers he needed. No such luck.

"I don't know where to begin." He mumbled, still unsure of what to say.

"How about with what he'd been calling you?" Zack suggested.

"It's a long story…"

"And I've got a lot of spare time."

Their eyes met again and both of them let out a chuckle. "Alright," Zack said, smiling gently and shuffling a little closer to Cloud on the bench. "Get it over with."

Cloud sighed this time before beginning his explanation. "He's said a lot of things, none of them particularly nice. Mainly about my sexuality…" He trailed off, looking away from Zack. "It's like… He said things and I realised some of the things he said applied to me. I began worrying about how much truth there was in his words, and eventually became convinced he was right. He said things as if he knew. As if he knew just what I was thinking."

"What did you mean when you said about there bring truth in his insults?" Zack asked. He didn't sound disgusted or anything like Cloud imagined he might. But then, the worst news had yet to make an appearance.

"I realised that he was talking about things that I had thought…" He trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. If he did, that would be it. Zack would know that it was him he had feelings for.

"About who?" Zack asked, watching Cloud carefully.

"I can't say." Cloud said, focusing his gaze on the floor where it safely would remain.

"Okay, then I won't push you," Zack said, smiling gently. They sat for a few quiet minutes, both of them looking out onto the small lake which was glittering prettily in the sunshine.

"Zack," Cloud said, turning to look at Zack nervously after about ten minutes had passed. Zack turned to face his friend. "What are you thinking about all this?"

"Truthfully?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded. "I don't know what to think anymore."

* * *

><p>As the seconds that the pair spent together by the lake ticked by, Zack began to feel more and more nervous. He wasn't sure what was causing this feeling but he didn't think he'd be able to understand it, even if he knew. The only thing that he was certain of was that there was something Cloud wasn't telling him. Something huge, something earth-shattering for him.<p>

Or at least the blond thought it that way. Cloud seemed to have shut off after asking him what he thought. Like he didn't know how to talk to him anymore. Zack was contempt with the silence, he had his own thoughts to collect and he knew that Cloud would eventually come to and speak to him again.

There was just one thing that remained an uncertainty.

Who was the mysterious person that Cloud was crushing on?

The hopeful and oh-so-slightly vain part of him was convinced that it was actually Zack himself that Cloud was talking about.

But the, his rational thought told him not to be so hopeful.

For the pair of them to fall in love with each other after only a few weeks of knowing one another?

Impossible.

Unthinkable.

Unless… was it that that feeling he'd been battling with – the one which he was convinced would scare Cloud away – mutual to the two of them?

Did Cloud feel the same?

Zack played the thought over in his head, testing the theories his mind threw out with it.

Saïx had been calling Cloud gay, and if Cloud was wondering if there was truth in the petty insults of that bullshit filled little cretin then that implied that he thought he had a crush on someone.

And if he wouldn't tell Zack about it then that someone had to be male, right?

_Although,_ Zack mused to himself. _Cloud's pretty shy… He might act in a similar fashion if this were about a girl._

Discarding that theory, he tried again.

_Cloud's got something that's bothering him, yet knowing he can tell me he's choosing not to… Ergo, that someone he'd rather not mention is me?_ Zack shook his head slightly. No, that was far too hopeful.

_Okay, so let's hypothesise._ Zack thought casually. _Let's say that the mystery person Cloud likes is actually me. Why on earth would he be uncomfortable telling me about it? I like him too so it's not like I'd be angr-_ His train of thought stopped abruptly as he realised what was keeping Cloud from sharing his crush out loud. It was the exact same fear Zack himself had, and was experiencing. The fear of losing Cloud, of driving him away with the news that he liked him. In _that_ way. It seemed so simple.

_But,_ his brain reminded him. _This all rather depends on if Cloud even feels that way about _you_. For all you know it could be some other guy. Or girl. Or maybe he wasn't referring to Saïx calling him gay. The bully has called him looks of other things…_

_ I'm looking far too deeply into this._

Zack sighed and leaned back against the bench. He chanced a glance at his companion, only to lock his gaze with two blue eyes. They looked away quickly, an almost guilty look appearing on the face they belonged to, as though he'd just been caught staring. Which he had. Zack smiled to himself, deciding upon his next move.

"Hey Cloud."

The blond's attention snapped back to him. "Yes, Zack?" He asked, his voice coming out in a nervous squeak.

"Tell me something about yourself. Something only you know."

"Something about be? But-"

"But why? Because I wanna learn something about you. I want to know a secret." Zack asked with a grin on his face. He had a plan. And he was hoping to whatever almighty force was out there that it would work.

"I'm really not all that interestin-" Cloud began, but he was cut off by Zack once more.

"'Course you are. Just tell me anything. When you're done, I'll tell you something about me, deal?"

Cloud had to think on this for a while before Zack heard him speak up. He was gazing out onto the lake with a small smile playing about his lips. Zack couldn't help but think that he looked oddly beautiful.

"Well, you asked for it. If I send you to sleep now, it's on your own head." Cloud said whilst Zack laughed. Zack didn't have to speak up again to encourage Cloud to talk. "About a year ago I started writing a book. I've not let anyone see the rough-version yet but I'm almost done with it. I'm hoping one day, if it's good enough, that it might get published." He turned to face Zack, and noticed the slightly awed look on his friend's face. "What?" He laughed nervously, another blush occupying his cheeks.

"Nothing…" Zack replied, trying not to smirk. "Just that that's awesome!" He grinned widely at Cloud, as if to reiterate the point. Cloud didn't look convinced so Zack continued. "No, really, I think that it's really cool! What is it about?"

It took a few moments for Zack to coax Cloud into telling him the plotline. It was almost as though he was embarrassed about it. Eventually he started talking about the characters, what their names were and where they lived. He then went on to describe what was going on in their world and what kind of difficulties they were going to have to overcome. Zack was completely captivated, unable to stop looking at or listening to his friend. Eventually Cloud stopped, beaming as though proud of himself for telling Zack. Zack grinned just as widely.

"You could… come over and read it sometime?" Cloud offered shyly. "You're the first person I've ever told about it and it'd be good to have someone else's opinion other than my own on it."

"I'd love to!" Zack exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up and a huge grin appearing on his face.

Cloud giggled softly. Zack did a double take, wondering if he'd just heard that sound right. When Cloud giggled again and Zack joined in chuckling, repeatedly thinking about how cute everything about Cloud was. He made a brief attempt to stop that and listen to see if his friend had anything more to say, but eventually gave in and allowed himself to just appreciate Cloud.

"Your turn." The blond said adamantly, all but demanding Zack's wandering attention back.

"My turn what..?" Zack asked, bemused and slightly clueless as to what his friend meant.

"That was the deal; I tell you something that no one else knows about me, and you'll do the same about yourself."

"Oh, that deal." Zack said, running a hand through his hair. Great, what to tell him? Suddenly his original plan of casually suggesting his feelings didn't seem all that great. What if Cloud didn't like what he had to say? He cleared his throat, thinking of improvising but knowing that that wouldn't work. He stuck with plan A.

"Alright," He began, chewing on his lip. _It's now or never, knucklehead._"I, uh… Hmm. I've been thinking recently about things I shouldn't have." He said ominously.

"Meaning what?" Cloud asked, clearly amused by Zack's unwillingness to contribute to his own idea.

"Just that I've had a lot of thoughts lately that have left me wondering what would happen if I acted on them."

"What kind of thoughts?" Cloud pressed.

"Do you- no, wait. You know when you think you'll regret something if you did it but you don't know if that's right until you do actually do it?" He attempted, unsure of what words were actually escaping his mouth.

"I guess I know that feeling. I don't like regretting things though. I try not to do anything that'll leave me with regrets."

"Well, that's the kind of problem I have. There's someone I really want to get to know on a new level. But I don't want to scare that person off." _Please understand what I'm hinting at._ Zack thought.

"That's kind of how I feel about that person I mentioned to you before," Cloud said, watching Zack's face closely. The black haired man could see the question in his friend's eyes; where was he going with this?

"Then you'll know what I mean when I say that I don't want to regret not telling them about how I feel, but I also don't want to regret making them feel weird either."

"That's my problem." Cloud sighed, staring out at the lake. "Go on then," He said, not bothering to look at Zack. There was something almost pained about his expression, like he was disappointed with what Zack was saying. "Who is the mystery woman then?"

"I can't tell you." Zack said, his gaze joining Cloud's one the shimmering surface of the lake, watching as it lapped at the grassy bank which surrounded it.

"Why not?" Came the question.

"Because I'm not sure you'll like it."

* * *

><p>They sat in silence for a while, neither of them looking at nor talking to the other. A duck flew over head and landed with a splash in the water, sending up a spray of diamonds. Cloud chewed his lip, still curious about what Zack had meant. After what seemed like forever, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.<p>

"You know, if I'm going to feel guilty about something, I might as well feel guilty about something I enjoyed." Zack said, turning to face him again. There was something in his voice which Cloud took a moment to place. It was determination. _But for what?_

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed, about to ask what his friend meant. He started to turn back to face Zack but he didn't have time to think before he felt a hand come into contact with his cheek and pull his face in the direction it had been headed. He didn't have time to ask the question that sat abandoned in his head about what Zack was on about. All he knew was that Zack's face was centimetres away from his own and that he didn't know why. As he tried to figure this new mystery out with a brain that was working far to groggily for his liking, Zack closed the last bit of distance between them and brought his mouth down on Cloud's. The simplest of kisses and yet Cloud's entire world came spinning to a halt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/_

_All characters to Square Enix and Disney~_

_Also, happy 10__th__ anniversary to Kingdom Hearts eheh :'D_

_(I'm late-ish, I know)_

_Fight, fluff and a kiss? I bet you're all thinking that it's about time one of those things happened XD_

_Anyone else seeing what I meant about the music at the beginning now? Kinda suiting what's going on with these two at the moment, am I right? XD_

_I hope you like the chapter, I typed it up on my phone which was a first for me and also a bit of a pain having to re-type it on my laptop because it wouldn't format right… Anyway I quite like how it turned out, especially that end part right there 8D I wasn't quite sure where to end it, 'cause I wanted it to be quite abrupt. What do you guys think? Liking how this is turning out?_

_I feel like I'm missing something out of my usual author's note but I can't think what o.O_

_As usual anyway, thanks to everyone who's favourite'd, reviewed, subscribed or just read this story, I'm very appreciative of it~ If you like the story please drop me a review, I love love love reading them haha –insert heart here- and I might just give you more fluffy stuff if you do review :3_

_See ya soon~_


	12. Decisions

**Chapter XII – Decisions.**

* * *

><p>Zack's lips lingered on Cloud's briefly, as though testing what the blond would do. After an initial feeling of shock, Cloud found himself relaxing a bit and sinking into the kiss. He let his eyelids droop shut and just enjoyed the moment… Or, at least he tried to enjoy the moment. It wasn't as easy as it should have been when his thoughts kept on berating him with questions as to what was going on. He wasn't dreaming, that much he was sure of. He tried to empty his mind and let what he was feeling take over.<p>

He wanted to remember everything about it; even the screaming kid who was yelling at his mother back on the path.

Well… maybe the more immediate details like Zack's lips on his rather than the minor ones like aforementioned pesky kid.

The kiss was gentle, not lasting much longer than a few seconds. Warmth was spreading throughout Cloud's chest, making him feel slightly light headed. When Zack pulled away, he felt himself following slowly after his friend's mouth, unwilling to stop just yet. When he realised that Zack wasn't going to kiss him again, he peeked at his friend through his eyelashes.

He was greeted with the sight of a troubled looking Zack. Cloud bit his lip, was it something he'd done wrong? _No_, his mind pointed out. _Zack kissed you, he said if he was going to regret something then it'd be something he enjoyed._

Something he enjoyed…

_Does that mean he likes me..?_ Cloud's eyes widened for a moment, looking straight at Zack. He felt his cheeks burn at the thought. It was too hopeful, wasn't it? Whilst Cloud tried to figure out what had happened, Zack seemed to be trying to memorise the details of his face. There was an expression playing about his features which made Cloud worry about what he was thinking. He was distracted from this when he felt Zack's thumb gently stroking his cheek. A shiver broke out on his skin, and he restrained from raising his own hand to meet Zack's.

"Sorry about that, Cloud." Zack said softly, a sad smile across the mouth that seconds earlier had been on his.

"But why?" Cloud breathed, a frown slipping onto his brow. It didn't come out how he'd wanted it to – he'd meant to ask about why Zack was sorry, but even to his own ears it sounded like he was asking _why_ Zack had kissed him, and in a rude manner to top it off. Zack withdrew his hand and got to his feet. Cloud remained seated, slightly too dazed to think about doing the same thing himself.

"I shouldn't have done that." Zack said, hanging his head. Cloud made to grab Zack's hand but the black haired man had stepped out of his reach.

"But what if…" Cloud paused, the next part of his sentence catching in his suddenly tight-feeling throat and choking out in a whisper. "What if I wanted you to do that?"

Zack didn't hear him though, he was walking away, a hand raised lazily in a wave as he called out, "Sorry, Cloud."

Cloud couldn't figure it out. Did he really think that he would be so freaked out over a kiss? It was then Cloud's brain realised that he hadn't exactly given Zack much of a reason to expect a calmer reaction. Or, for that matter, had he managed to verbalise that he wanted Zack to stay with him. Zack probably thought that he hated him right now…

After a moment of staring after his friend, Cloud's hand went up to touch his lips of its own accord. They still tingled slightly. He could still feel Zack on them, even though he'd gone. He watched Zack from their bench, debating what to do. It soon became obvious to him that his mind wasn't going to comply with him and formulate a plan, so he remained seated, watching Zack walk off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Zack had to restrain himself from looking back at the blond sat watching him on their bench. What had he been thinking? Well, he hadn't been thinking at all was the obvious answer to that. Of course Cloud didn't have a crush on him. Now he'd probably made things ten times worse, and ten times more awkward for an already struggling Cloud. When he reached the main road he let out a growl of frustration at his own weak self-resolve. What had he done?<p>

He trusted his feet to march him home, and it came as something of a shock to him when he found himself outside his apartment door. He opened it and stomped in, clocking Angeal splayed out on the couch. "Hi." He said gruffly before slamming their door and walking toward his room, still deep in thought. Angeal might have replied, but he didn't hear anything.

Zack flopped down on his bed, mentally cursing himself. He shouldn't have done that. He was certain that he had scared Cloud away; that the damage was irreversible, and that was that. There wasn't a universe he could think of where his actions would have been deemed acceptable.

As his mind wandered back to the kiss they had shared though, he couldn't help but suppress a grin. Cloud hadn't pushed him away – but then, was Cloud even aware of what had been going on? It had only been the smallest of kisses, a prelude to one even, yet everything about it had felt so perfect to Zack that he just wanted to find Cloud and kiss him again. His imagination kindly embellished the moment with things that hadn't actually happened, like him pulling Cloud to his chest and kissing the blond much more passionately… Him pushing Cloud up against a tree… He felt a sudden rush of blood heading south toward his crotch. _No._ He groaned, instantly feeling bad for thinking of Cloud in that way. He rolled onto his front and tried to picture anything that wasn't Cloud and eventually the feeling subsided.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but there was a knock at the door which roused him from his thoughts. He turned over onto his back again cautiously, calling out a greeting of a sort to his visitor. "C'min." He mumbled.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Aerith stood in his doorway, eyeing him with a look that clearly said 'there's something you're not telling me'. He groaned again, shuffling up to rest his shoulders and head against the headboard of the bed and made room for her by his side.

"Angeal seems to think you've done something stupid." She said, sitting down next to him.

"What could possibly have made him think that?" Zack deadpanned, more sarcasm slipping into his tone that he had planned.

"Probably the fact that someone isn't his cheerful, sunny self this afternoon." The girl said, quirking her brow at him. _She's on to something…_

"Well there is that." Zack said, shifting his weight on the bed again so that he was sitting up properly against the headboard.

"What's the matter?" Aerith asked. When he didn't volunteer an answer she poked him, obviously determined to get the story out of him somehow. "I heard you and a certain blue haired individual got into a fight at school today." She said slowly, watching for Zack's reaction. "Is that was this is about?"

"No." Zack said shortly. He let out a sigh. "Punching him felt rather good actually." A small chuckle escaped him at the memory of his fist slamming into the smug bastard's face and Aerith joined in with a giggle.

"I bet it did." She said, joining him leaning back on the headboard. "So if it's not Saïx… I'm guessing it's got something to do with Cloud?"

"Uhhh.."

"What did you do to him?" She asked, giving him a pointed look. "Don't think about trying to pull the wool over my eyes, Zack Fair. I know you, and _you_ know I don't like being lied to." Zack heaved a sigh. Why did this sort of thing always happen to him?

"Who says I did anything?" He asked, trying to stop himself nervously glancing around his room.

"Zack, I've seen the way you look at him-"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He protested, an edge of panic slipping into his voice.

"It's obvious you really care about him," The brunette girl said, smiling gently at him.

"Of course I do, he's my friend." Zack mumbled dejectedly, frowning and lowering his gaze to the floor. "I imagine it's the same way I look at you." He added, hoping it might throw Aerith off the trail which she had so easily picked up on.

"No, it's nothing like how you look at me." She said, shaking her head with a smile. "See, you look at me as a friend, the way which you look at Cloud suggests you feel a little bit more than that toward him." She met his narrowed eyes with a bright smile. _Damn it._ Zack thought to himself. _She knows she's right._

"I don't though." He said, reluctant to admit anything.

"Zack, you can play innocent all you want. To me – as an outsider," She added hastily. "It looks like you like him. And if you do then I want you to know I support you."

Zack chewed his lip. Either she was pushing this because she did have a suspicion that he liked Cloud, or she had been spying on them in the park that afternoon. He'd like to think that she wouldn't do that to him though. He remained silent, not wanting to say anything which would alert her to his true feelings about a certain blond man.

"Zack, it's okay if you like him." She said softly, one of her hands coming to rest on his. He frowned and lowered himself down the bed, rolling on his side to look at her better. Aerith was his best friend, he could tell her about all this, couldn't he? She followed him, lying down on the other side of the bed and looking straight at him.

"How can it be okay, though?" He asked, the frown still in place on his forehead. "I doubt Cloud feels that way about me, so it's unfair of me to be thinking about him in this way when he's already getting a tough time at school."

Aerith didn't say anything for a minute or two. When she was eventually ready to speak, she sighed and said, "Because they're your feelings, Zack. And your feelings do matter believe it or not." Silence fell between the two of them again, and it was only after several attempts to make the words come out of his dry mouth that Zack managed to confess something that he was genuinely worried about.

"Aerith, I… I kissed him today."

Her green eyes widened and slowly, a smile lit up her face. "You did?" She asked, excitement heavy in her voice.

"Yeah." He replied, his brows tugging together further. "But I don't think it was a good idea. He didn't say anything to me other than 'why?' and I've probably just fucked things up rather than magically solved all of his problems."

"Hmmm." Aerith nodded slowly. It took her a while to respond. "Maybe he was just a bit shocked that you had actually kissed him, that's all." She mused, worrying her lip between her thumb and finger. He watched her for a second before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"What if I've fucked things up for us though Aer?" He whined. With the way that Cloud had acted, he was sure that he had done more bad than good. After all, Saïx had been teasing him about being gay, and what had he just gone and done? Kissed him. And probably made him feel that everything that the blue haired bully called him was true. He felt a groan reverberate through his throat and brought one of his hands to his face, shielding his eyes from the world. If he were in Cloud's position, he would be wary of him now too…

"I doubt you will have. There's something about Cloud… I dunno. It's just something that Axel mentioned to me the other day. It got me thinking."

"What?" He demanded, rolling back to face her, his eyes intently staring into hers. "What did Axel say?"

"He and Cloud were speaking the other day, you know, when he didn't show up for lunch? Cloud was telling him some… personal problems. Axel would tell me anything specific, but he did say that he was helping Cloud with something." She trailed off.

"Did he say anything about what these problems were?" Zack asked, a strand of hope flaring in his chest at the thought that one of the problems might be what he was discussing with the blond earlier, even though Cloud didn't actually tell Zack who it was that he had feelings for.

"No, just that he was able to relate to them really easily." Aerith said, biting her lip. "All I'm saying is don't give up hope just yet, you never know."

"I guess." Zack said, pouting a little. Could it be possible that Cloud liked him? Or was it just too hopeful of him to even think that? Aerith eventually convinced him to put his TV on and forget his problems, and for the rest of the time that she was around his home, they channel hopped and talked about other things that were going on in school. All the time Zack couldn't shake the hope that Cloud might actually return his feelings. He knew he was being stupid by even allowing himself to hope when the chances of it happening were slim to none. In this kind of situation, happy endings only came to the characters in a book or movie. Not to teenage boys attracted to people they shouldn't be. His talk with Aerith had restored some hope however, and he was willing to cling to that; even if it would be in vain. Though if it came down to it, maybe keeping his distance would be for the best.

* * *

><p>Cloud was in a daze as he unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself in. He was vaguely aware of a note taped to the drawing board in the living room saying that his parents had taken Grandma out for a meal. He didn't pay it all that much attention as he deposited his shoes in the hall and made his way through to his bedroom to dump his stuff there. He was grateful that no one was there to bear witness to his dream like state, brought on all because of a certain boy two floors below him and a gentle kiss.<p>

He smiled at the memory, as he had done the whole way back home. If Zack had kissed him then surely it must mean something. The way he saw it, a kiss _always_ meant something. He wasn't sure if it was a good move to lull himself into a sense of security in the knowledge that his friend who he happened to like liked him back. For all he knew, Zack didn't return his feelings at all, and that was that. But then that kiss…

He sighed as he dropped down onto his bed, pulling his mobile phone from his pocket. He'd been thinking of texting Axel to tell him all about what had happened the whole way home, and now he was going to have to see if he could find the words he needed to do just that. Cloud pulled up the messaging app and typed, _Axel, I need to talk to you. Right now!_ He pressed send and let the phone flop out of his hand and onto the bed beside him. He wasn't waiting long before it vibrated with a reply.

_Sure, what is it?_ _:)_ It said. Cloud's thumbs flew over the keys he needed to type his next message.

_Can I ring you?_ After a minute, another response came through.

_Not right now, I'm at drama practice. I can call you about 6 though? _Cloud heaved a sigh as he typed his reply.

_Can't wait that long. Can I tell you over text?_ He chewed his lip, waiting for his phone to go off with his incoming text alert.

_Go on, we can talk about it properly later. What is it? :)_ He sat upright on the bed and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he needed to type.

_Zack kissed me._ He typed, wondering if it would sound silly to Axel when he was reading it. He pressed backspace until the message field was blank again, and began to type once more. _I was alone with Zack earlier and we were talking about my problem with Saïx and Zack kissed me. I don't know what to do :( _He paused again, reading through what he had put. The cursor flashed mockingly at him, as if taunting that he couldn't put down what he was feeling into words. He felt a blush spread onto his cheeks as embarrassment flooded through him. He couldn't tell Axel about this, could he? He didn't need to dump his problem on the shoulders of a guy who probably had his own to deal with. More than that, what if Axel thought he was pathetic for doing just that? He pressed backspace on his keypad again and deleted the message. What could he write? He desperately needed to ask someone about what had happened, but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that someone would make him feel like a total idiot for even being worried about it in the first place. _Axel wouldn't do that to me though._ He told himself, shaking his head as if to rid himself of any doubts. He took in another breath, deciding on his words more carefully this time.

_Zack kissed me and I don't know what to do. He left almost as soon as he did it, and I think he thinks I'm mad about it, but I'm not. :S_

Before he had a chance to dwell on his literary genius, he hit send. After ten seconds, he regretted the not-so-smiley smiley face. Ten more seconds and he hated every word he'd typed. He was busy searching for a recall feature as a new message made the phone vibrate in his hand.

_No way! :O _It said. _What happened? Was it good?_

Ignoring the 'was it good?' part, Cloud set about writing a reply.

_It was after he'd caught Saïx kicking me on the front steps of the school. He jumped in and fought him and we had a talk in the park afterward. And then he asked me to tell him something about me that no one else knew, and when I asked him for something in return he just got really cryptic. And then he kissed me._

He frowned as he re-read what he'd put. Was it weird of him to go to a friend for help about this? He wasn't usually one to actively seek help for others, but Axel _knew_ better than his other – and not so close – friends did about the situation he found himself in. Therefore, he shouldn't make fun of him. He was in safe hands. So to speak.

Cloud was just getting himself more and more worked up as he thought about it, but thankfully the message tone on his phone distracted his thoughts briefly.

_Woah, hold up. He defended you and then you had an intimate moment in the park? Niiiice ;)_

Cloud felt heat radiating in his face once more as he contemplated his reply.

_Yeah. And now I think he thinks I'm mad at him because I didn't respond. :(_

Axel took longer to respond this time, making Cloud more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Eventually his phone went off again and he snapped to attention.

_Cloud, I think you need to talk to Zack about this if you're worried about him thinking you didn't want him to do that. Just text him or something if face-to-face is too awkward right now._

Not the answer he'd been hoping for… He sighed. How could he text Zack now? If Zack was beating himself up about what he'd done, then wouldn't texting him bringing the whole subject up again going to make it worse?

But then, if he was saying that he didn't mind what he'd done… wouldn't that make it better?

_What shall I tell him?_ He text Axel.

_The truth? :P Just say that you didn't mind what he did._ Axel replied. Cloud felt his gut clench nervously at the thought. He couldn't just text Zack now. It'd be far too awkward. What if Zack didn't even respond to his texts? What if this whole thing affected their friendship though? Cloud buried his head in a pillow, moaning to himself. Nothing seemed like the right option, let alone the option he should undoubtedly use. He sighed, scrunching his eyes up. He could do it, he could text Zack and let him know. He opened a new message and began to type, slowly deliberating the words he chose.

_Zack, about before. I don't mind that you kissed me. Really. I hope this isn't going to come between us as friends._

He paused for a moment, cringing as he hit the send button. He deliberately left out mentioned that he was actually over the moon that Zack had kissed him, and also that he actually liked the guy himself. Zack's reply came through an hour later, and when it did it crushed him slightly.

_Cloud, I'm sorry I did that. I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I think it'd be best if we put a little space between us for a while. Just until this whole Sa__ïx business blows over. Sorry, Zack._

Cloud felt something dull settle in his chest, a kind of pain he wasn't sure what to call. Zack… wanted to put some distance between them. Zack was effectively his best friend here at this new city, and somehow, he'd managed to drive him away. Cloud let his phone drop to the floor and buried his face in the pillow again. Who the hell had he pissed off in a past life, anyway?

* * *

><p>Zack winced as he pressed send on a message that he would ultimately regret sending. He didn't want to put distance between himself and Cloud but he feared that if he didn't he'd only get worse. He'd only be a danger to Cloud with these feelings of his, and he needed sometime for them to cool down. Hopefully he'd be able to make them stop so that he didn't have to hurt Cloud. And hopefully he wouldn't end up acting on them in the future like he had today. Why he was letting himself get so worked up over it, he didn't know, but the fact remained that he had to keep Cloud's best interests at heart. And if Cloud didn't return his feelings then he was just going to have to be careful with him.<p>

He re-read over the text Cloud had sent him an hour earlier, taking in the words. He said he didn't mind about the kiss, but he didn't confirm if he returned Zack's feelings, so the spikey haired man decided to play it safe and try to do what was probably best for the both of them.

It didn't mean that it didn't hurt though.

He felt like a heartless sod after re-reading what he had put. And the fact that Cloud hadn't replied only made him feel worse. Aerith had gone home about thirty minutes ago, so at least she wasn't here to witness him, for lack of a better word, pining over a relationship that he would never have been able to have anyway…

He curled up in a ball on his bed and tried to block the world out. God, he was such an idiot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_/Disclaimer/_

_Don't own anything apart from the plot line yada yada~_

_Hey readers, sorry for the delay. Here's chapter twelve for you, I hope you liked it :3 *insert evil author laugh* Sorry it seems kind of short o.o Don't worry, things'll pick up soon. Shit's going down next chapter so keep an eye out eheh. XD_

_Anyway, as always thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read, favourited or subscribed. Reviews motivate me somewhat~_

_Until next time ;D_


	13. Can I Change Your Mind?

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer/_

_I don't own the characters, that right is reserved by Squeenix._

_Phew, sorry for the delay. I'd been revising for my A Levels and life just didn't allow me any time for writing. But, I've sat all my exams now which means free-time and – muse provided – I can update this more frequently. _

_Also, I can't believe this thing is a year old today (26/6/2012) I mean really? It doesn't seem like I've been writing it that long… Ffff. Anyway, here's an update to celebrate Light Me Up's birthday! If you're lucky and I'm productive, maybe there'll be two ;)_

_Two things, there's been a bit of a time-leap since the last chapter (only a week and a few days) but you'll notice Cloud's attitude has changed somewhat during that time, and I'm reasoning this as he's reached the tipping point where he's thought to himself "you know what? I don't deserve this." and has tried to stand up for himself. It may seem quick so I apologise for that. _

_Anyway, as promised, that poop I left on the moving stairs last chapter is really gonna escalate in this one so um. Yeah. Enjoy as feelings pop up where they shouldn't be and the confusion that ensues._

_Also, I recommend listening to "Change Your Mind" by The Killers and also "Letters To You" by Finch whilst reading this chapter. I was listening to them whilst writing and they just fit it haha. Thanks, as always, to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited or subscribed, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! –group hug- See you in the next author's note.~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII – Can I Change Your Mind?<strong>

* * *

><p>Thinking back on the events of the past dozen days, Zack had a slight problem pin pointing <em>where<em> exactly things had gone so wrong. It was as though the universe had decided his and Cloud's situation hadn't been awkward enough for its liking, and therefore something had to happen to push them over the edge. There were no two ways about it – he _missed_ Cloud. Missed his company, the bond they'd built up so quickly over the short time they'd had the pleasure of knowing each other, hell, even the way he'd apologise for not knowing everything about city life… The distance he had insisted on putting between them was hurting him more than he cared to admit. It was for the best though, and it would get better eventually.

Or so he kept on telling himself.

Truth be told, Zack regretted ever having suggested time would make this situation any easier. Their interactions had become neutral, guarded, and he hadn't dared walk either to or from school with the blond. _It's all your own fault._ He thought bitterly to himself. _If you had controlled yourself better, maybe this wouldn't have turned out like it has._

Maybe he'd over reacted.

Cloud had turned around and said that he was okay with it after all… but then, it was hardly acceptable of him to be harbouring feelings for his friend which were at the source of a bullying problem. It was unfair on Cloud, and bringing him needless suffering.

He was pleased to note that Saïx seemed to have lessened his taunts toward Cloud, although he had heard some of the things that the obnoxious man had continued to say. He wanted to help Cloud and do something to Saïx, but that would go against the rules he'd carefully constructed for himself to follow, meaning he'd overstep a boundary once again.

He knew that he'd isolated himself from the rest of the group the past week or so, but he found that he was unable to care. So here he was, sat alone underneath the shade of one of the old oak trees at the back of the Academy, contemplating what an idiot he was. And as per, the more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. Sighing, he lay so that he was on his back and looking up at the sky – or what was visible to him through the canopy above his head. It was a beautiful day, but Zack wasn't in the mood to appreciate any of this. After his lesson had ended, he lost track of time, and it was only when he heard the faint echo of the school bell ringing in the distance and the soft footfalls of someone approaching him that he actually bothered to move.

"I thought I might find you out here." Aerith said, standing over him and peering into his face, blocking what little view of the sky he did have.

"How'd you know?" He deadpanned, looking up at her with what could almost be described as a pout. Almost.

"You forget Zack, I've known you for far too long," She said, moving so she was sitting as his side, aiming a very knowing look in his direction. "Whenever you have some serious thinking to do, you end up somewhere peaceful and quiet."

Zack let out a sigh before raising himself into a sitting position, his arms leaning on his knees. He was facing the opposite direction to Aerith, but really couldn't be bothered to change this. She leaned against his arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" She asked hesitantly, already guessing the answer.

"…I've fucked things up royally this time, Aer." He muttered, his brows pinching together in a bitter frown as he shifted one leg out to release the small flare of cramp which had shot through his muscles.

"You don't know that." She replied earnestly, nudging him gently.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, more forcefully than he had intended. "I told Cloud I thought it was best we put some space between us and things feel worse than they did before…" He trailed off, feeling more than a little helpless. "…Hey, aren't we missing form?" He asked after a few moments, looking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Aerith's face.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." She replied, craning her neck to smile at him. "We're not going to miss much. We'll just turn up to the next lesson like we were there all along. They won't suspect a thing."

"Huh." Zack sniggered, shaking his head. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"About you."

"Oh come on-"

"No, Zack, this is really bothering you, thus, it's really bothering me. So what can we do to make you feel better?" She said pointedly, shuffling backward so she could meet his eyes. Zack glared at her, an expression which he very rarely aimed at his best friend. Aerith wasn't fazed by it however. "Zack, you can't take all this on yourself. This problem involves Cloud too, and you're not taking his feelings into account."

"It's for the best." Zack said in a monotone. "Apart from that, the idea behind distancing myself from him was to save his feelings in the first place. To protect him."

"Protect him from what, exactly?"

"Me."

Aerith laughed, shaking her head at him. "So melodramatic…" She giggled. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want?" She pressed.

"What do you mean, 'what do I want'? It doesn't matter, does it?" He argued, shying away from the subject.

"Of course it matters, Zack. As I told you not so long ago, your feelings do actually feature somewhere in the equation. So I'll ask again; what do you want?" Aerith said slowly, watching him with raised eyebrows.

"I…" He paused, stalling. Did it really matter what he wanted? Was there any way he could have a fairy-tale ending?

"Go on," Aerith encouraged.

"I guess I… want him in my life. I want to be there for him, in whatever way he wants me." Zack gulped, his frown dissipating, only to be replaced with a sorrowful look.

"Then you've got your answer," Aerith smiled gently, patting his knee. "You need to go talk to him."

Zack regarded her for another moment through narrowed eyes and eventually he felt the corners of his mouth tugging up into one of his trademark grins. "I need to talk to him." Aerith nodded, offering her hand out to him to pull him to his feet, and using each other's weight, they managed to stand up with ease.

"What've you got next?" She asked, brushing some of the grass that had gotten stuck to her skirt off.

"Maths."

"And is you-know-who in that lesson with you?"

"Yeah." He said, his attention drawn to the school building as the second bell sounded, signalling them to go to their first afternoon lesson. He turned back to Aerith, a twinkle in his eyes that had been absent for the past several days. She nodded at him, pushing his chest to get him to walk toward the school.

"Then go sort things out."

* * *

><p>"You and your boyfriend having a tiff, Cloud? Haven't see you with him for a while."<p>

Cloud felt himself tense at the all too familiar voice sounding behind him. _What now?_ He thought bitterly to himself, he'd been having a reasonably peaceful day today, too.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business, Saïx." He muttered, turning around to flash the bully his best glare. Not that this did anything to deter him, of course.

"Oh, I was just wondering, there's no need to be so uptight." A slap to the back of his head. There was a chorus of laughs from the two wingmen Saïx had brought with him. In fairness, his blue haired tormentor had shown some restraint in his choice of comments recently, but most importantly, Cloud had reached a point where he was just getting angry instead of being scared.

"Shut up." He mumbled, glare still fixed in place.

"Make me."

"How about no?"

"Oooh, look who thinks he's all tough now." Again, Saïx's humourless remark was met with chuckles from the other two. Cloud turned and tried to walk away in the direction of the canteen, where he knew the others would be waiting for him. Saïx, thankfully didn't follow him, but the comment he chose to throw at Cloud's retreating back still reached him.

"Must be a real bad tiff guys, looks like him and lover boy have turned into angry faggots."

Cloud gritted his teeth, and took comfort in the fact that that latest remark could join the ever growing list of stupid sentences to leave Saïx's mouth. He continued to walk, the hated word only affecting him marginally compared to how it had before. He still didn't appreciate being referred to in that way, but it only seemed to be Saïx who held that opinion of him, Axel had assured him of that. Axel had been helping him along the past week, and Cloud had picked up slightly on the red head's prickly attitude when it came to a certain blue.

He gently pushed his way past some of the students in the lunch queue and went to sit down at the table Axel and Reno were occupying.

"Hey Cloud!" The twins greeted as he sat down and pulled out a lunchbox.

"Hey," He murmured, searching his bag for the chopsticks he knew he'd put in there earlier that morning.

"You okay Cloud? You look a little pissed." Axel commented, his short eyebrows tugging together in a frown.

"Me?" Cloud said distractedly. "Yeah, I'm fine… just had a run in with Saïx again." He muttered, producing the chopsticks and rolling them between his hands before snapping them apart so that he could eat his lunch.

"Ah," Axel said around a meatball he'd just placed in his mouth. He chewed a few times before swallowing it and continuing. "Did he have anything interesting to say or was it just his usual crap?"

"Oh, the usual stuff." Cloud said simply, rolling his eyes. He muttered something to himself about how unfortunate it was that Saïx's mother must have dropped him on his head as a child which caused Reno to start sniggering.

"You know, your attitude toward him has really changed over what? A week?" Reno asked, quirking a brow.

"I suppose it has," Cloud mused, taking a bite of his rice. "After that incident where he started a fight with me, I guess I just got tired of taking it." He shrugged, dismissing the situation. "I decided I should fight my own battles rather than have someone else get hurt fighting them for me."

It was the fight that had done it, Cloud had felt so helpless and so embarrassed when Zack had shown up to save him. He'd decided the next day, after getting _that _message from Zack that he was going to toughen up and stand up for himself. It had been hard at first, for that first week all he'd managed in response were nervous comments in reply to Saïx's remarks, but as they'd progressed into week two, Cloud had found that it was becoming easier and easier for him to ignore, retort to, and move on from the cruel words. Maybe one day soon he'd be able to get Saïx to leave him alone forever…

Lunch was a fairly quiet affair, mainly because the majority of their usual group were absent, but also because Cloud didn't feel like talking. Reno made a few jokes and he and Axel discussed what had gone on in lessons that morning, and, much to Cloud's relief, they didn't pressure him to contribute to the conversation. When the bell rang signalling afternoon registration, Cloud said goodbye to the twins and wandered slowly toward his form room.

He was surprised when Zack didn't turn up to form, having seen him that morning at break time with Aerith. He shrugged it off however, and the feeling that came along with it. Since having _that_ conversation with Zack, he had been plagued by this empty feeling, one which didn't seem to want to go away, no matter what he did or whose company he kept. He missed Zack, more than he considered acceptable – especially knowing that Zack wanted time apart from him. He sighed to himself as he walked toward his Maths classroom, keeping an eye out for the one person he was desperate to see.

He leaned against the wall outside the classroom whilst waiting for the students to leave, smiling briefly as some of his classmates said hi to him. He fixed his gaze on the floor, concluding to himself that Zack must have gone home.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite homo. How are you this afternoon Cloud? Feeling better about your boyfriend leaving you after eating your feelings, are you?" Saïx clapped him on the shoulder, smirking menacingly as Cloud's nervous blue-green eyes locked with his. Those gathered in the corridor all fell silent, watching the scene before them.

"N-no-" Cloud started to say, his face burning with the realisation that the majority of his Maths class were bearing witness to his humiliation. "Shut up, Saïx."

"No can do Cloud. See, I'm worried about you," The blue's smirk widened as he watched anger flash across his victim's face.

"Pfft. Whatever." Cloud said, locking his gaze firmly to the floor once again.

"Really, I am." He assured him smoothly, leaning against the wall next to Cloud. "I don't think you know-" He stopped suddenly, which caused Cloud to look up curiously to see what had stopped the bully in his tracks. "Oh! Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…" Saïx muttered, turning his narrowed gold eyes in Zack's direction. "I was just saying how worried I was about Cloud, Zack."

"Hm?" Zack frowned at his cocky peer. "You? Worried? Sorry Saïx, I'm not buying it. I never had you pegged as someone who could actually y'know, feel things."

"And how would you know that Zack? There's a lot you don't know about me."

"There's probably a lot I'd rather not know about you thanks." Zack said smoothly, glancing at Cloud and asking him silently if he was okay. Cloud nodded his answer. Saïx opened his mouth to say something else but hastily shut it when one of the strict old History teachers shuffled up to them.

"Why are you all still out here?"

"We're waiting for a teacher, miss." One of the girls leaning against the opposite wall to Cloud piped up, ducking her head as the teacher turned her piercing stare onto her.

"The room's open, isn't it? Why don't you go inside?" She asked with a roll of her eyes which were magnified spectacularly by her glasses. The pupils trailed slowly into the classroom, Saïx and his two goons walking in ahead of Cloud and Zack. Cloud felt a hand land gently against his arm just as he was about to cross the threshold of the door, and pull him back out into the corridor.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Zack?" He asked, turning to face his friend with what he hoped was a neutral expression.

"Would I, er… Would we be able to talk at the end of the day?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, a gesture which Cloud had come to associate with Zack feeling embarrassed.

Cloud felt something in his chest flutter, and found himself smiling as he replied. "'Course. Shall we walk home?"

"Er, yeah, that sounds good to me." Zack replied, smiling back at Cloud. He let his hand fall from his arm and began to walk toward the classroom door again, disappearing into it and taking up his 'other' seat – he hadn't sat next to Cloud in any of their lessons since asking for some space apart, and Cloud had tried his best to respect that, even if it meant feeling oddly left out.

There was no sign of Professor Luxord anywhere, and Cloud began to wonder what on earth could be keeping him. Once or twice he sneaked a glance back at Zack, finding on two occasions out of four that Zack was looking his way too.

Cloud knew that he should let what Saïx had said out in the corridor go over his head. Water off a duck's back as the saying goes, yet the words still rang in his ears. Apparently, standing up for oneself when being bullied in front of other people was still something the blond had yet to master. He had been instructed not to worry about it about many different people, but it seemed that Saïx and his friends had already made up their minds about him, and therefore weren't going to give up until other people too, shared their opinion – it was something he'd been fearing since he arrived at the Acedemy, one vicious rumour could blow everything out of proportion and suddenly, _everyone _would suspect him of being gay. How could he possibly know what was going on between he and Zack though? Really, it was none of his business and Cloud wasn't about to give Saïx any more of an indication that there might be some truth in his insulting words. That was what had made this so much harder, the fact that Saïx seemed to have spotted Cloud's feelings for Zack before the blond had had a chance to himself. Surely, Saïx didn't actually know, did he?

He sighed, pushing his hand through the blond spikes atop his head. _Why me?_ He thought for what felt like the billionth time. _Everything was going so well, all I want to do is belong…_ Saïx walked up toward the board at the front of the class, and having drawn a crude image in the corner, began to make his way back toward his seat. Cloud hastily looked down at his Maths textbook in a bid to find out what, logically, they'd be working on in the lesson. He hoped that the blue haired adolescent hadn't caught him staring…

Saïx frowned at him, a snigger leaving his mouth. It was at this point that a snippet of advice given to him by Zack a few weeks ago decided to enter his head. _Smile, because it confuses people._ Saïx made his way to the back of the classroom and nudged Kadaj and Yazoo smugly, before announcing in a rather loud voice, "Aw, look guys. Miss Priss seems to have taken a liking to me, too." The others snickered beside him as Cloud ducked his head back to the textbook, anger growing within him. _Bastards._

"Ooh, he looked away. He's probably imagining having you up against a wall or something now he's had a good look at you." Kadaj sniggered, which was accompanied by more laughing from the others.

"Or maybe about making you come, boss."

"Ha ha ha!"

"No, he's probably thinking about seeing us in the showers after PE again."

"Your secret's out little Cloudy. Everyone knows you're after the men now. Watch out guys, he might force himself on you!"

"No wonder he hasn't bothered with any of the girls."

"Must think he's more attractive than them."

"Or that he's too good to be friends with them."

"Is that right, country boy?"

"Well, it's the girls you'll be relying on for friends, mate." Yazoo said in a rather cruel voice again. "All the boys here know it, you're going to be rejected. No one wants a freak like you for a friend, so you better find someone else to hang out with while you have the chance."

"Ha ha, nicely said, Yazoo." Saïx nudged the silver haired man next to him again. "Is that right, Cloud?" He asked, and when Cloud didn't respond, he laughed bitterly before striding up toward Cloud's desk again. "We know it. You know it. You don't honestly think you belong here, do you?" Cloud refused to respond, instead he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the desk and repeatedly told himself to ignore everything. It became like a mantra in his mind, encouraging him to block out what the bully was saying.

"You know what you are don't you? You're sick. Sick in the head." Kadaj called out, guffawing along with Yazoo at his apparent wit. Cloud continued to glare at the desk, trying to evade hearing their comments. However the damage was done – this display of public bullying and the fact he found himself unable to say anything against it would cause rumours of his sexuality to spread like wild fire. He had tried when they had first turned their attentions on him in the classroom to voice his annoyance, but every time he tried to speak out, he choked up, the thought of not being able to defend himself in a believable manner taunting him. _I won't show them they've got to me though._ He thought determinedly. _This may be the worst thing he's done, but he's not going to get the satisfaction of seeing it get to me._

Their words stung more now, but only because of the audience listening to them and the fear of what would happen after. The teasing continued, with worse and worse remarks leaving the three main culprits mouths. They wanted to break him, and not only that, they were trying to make him feel so uncomfortable that he wouldn't want to come back. Well, it wasn't going to work. It'd annoy them more if they couldn't get the reaction they wanted, and with that thought in mind, Cloud looked up and met Saïx's amused expression with a stony glare.

"Shut. Up." He managed to bite out, standing up out of his chair.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" One of the cronies joined in.

"Haven't you been listening to us? What makes you think that you can possibly boss us around? You're way down the pecking order. Oi, are you deaf, stupid?"

Cloud just rolled his eyes, catching the look of smug determination which had appeared on Saïx's face.

"No, he's just stupid." Saïx said in an icily smooth voice, narrowing his eyes at Cloud. Before the blond had time to react, Saïx had extended an arm and punched Cloud in the face. "Feeling better, are we?" He asked coldly when Cloud looked back up at him defiantly.

"Shut up, Saïx." He repeated, looking the blue straight in the eyes as he aimed a right hook at his head in return. Saïx's eyes widened, and he ducked just in time to avoid the blow, jumping backward as an amused smirk spread across his face.

"Oh, fighting talk!" Saïx exclaimed, circling Cloud. "Go on then, prove to us you're not a fag. Prove you're a man!" Cloud didn't particularly want to fight Saïx, the point of his punch had been to get him out of his personal space, not initiate a full out fight between the two of them. He hesitated for a moment, weighing up his options. On the one hand, if he was to punch Saïx again, he imagined it would feel pretty damn good, but of the other there was a huge risk of getting caught mid-brawl, as well as Thing One and Thing Two coming in to assist their ringleader. Three against one were not statistics that Cloud liked. Saïx raised his eyebrows at the blond in challenge and brought his fists up. "Come on, anal boy." He taunted, intent on provoking Cloud into making the first move.

Cloud straightened his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height. "I'm not going to fight you, Saïx." He said, a burst of adrenaline finally allowing his vocal cords to formulate the words which had been resting on the tip of his tongue since Saïx had opened his mouth. _They're not going to see if they've gotten to me…_ "And I'm not gay, either. Get your facts right, blue."

A snigger could be heard from the back of the classroom. Cloud didn't dare look, but he had a feeling that said snigger belonged to a certain black haired boy whom he found relatively attractive.

"Not going to fight me, eh?" Saïx said, taking a step closer to the blond. Cloud heard the scraping of a chair in the background and someone getting up and walking. He vaguely wondered if they were going to get someone to help him… "And as for that last part, have you _seen_ yourself? If you're not gay then-"

"Well Saïx, if he is gay, what does that make me?" A familiar voice jumped in. Next thing he knew, a hand was on Cloud's face, gently turning him to face the person who'd interrupted them. Before he could react, the newcomer had ducked down his head and he felt a pair of lips crash down on his own in a way which was faintly familiar, and the whole room fell silent. There was just him… and Zack. Zack kissing him, in front of their entire Maths class!

When they broke apart, Cloud didn't know what to do. Zack's lips only lingered on his for a few seconds before he withdrew them and turned to face Saïx, who, much to Cloud's satisfaction, was stood a metre away with his mouth gaping open as though someone had broken his jaw.

"I think I've already mentioned this, but if you're going to be stupid enough to mess with my Cloud, then just know that you'll be messing with me too." Zack growled before he started walking toward the door, pushing Saïx out of the way and almost knocking poor Professor Luxord over.

"Oh, Zack, is everything alright?" Luxord asked, seeing the strange look on the young man's face.

"Fucking fantastic, sensei." Zack said before he disappeared out of the classroom and into the corridor. Luxord looked a bit taken aback. That wasn't normal Zack behaviour…

Cloud's eyes watched him go and he felt his hand reach up to touch his lips. He stopped himself when he realised what he was doing and felt his cheeks burn furiously. He hastily sat down in his seat and started staring that the textbook again. He felt Saïx watching him, mouth still gaping like a goldfish hoping to be fed.

"Saïx, go sit in your correct seat, please." Luxord said from behind the paper he had pulled out of his desk. "Now, if you don't mind," There were some shuffling sounds as the members of Saïx's gang, and Saïx himself found their seats. The class was still silent, and Cloud was fairly certain that all eyes with still on him. Luxord put the paper back on his desk and walked up to the front of the classroom, tutting as he pointed out the male genitalia that had been scrawled up on the corner of the board. "I suppose this is your doing is it, Saïx?" He asked impatiently, turning around to survey his pupils after having rubbed the lovely little picture out with a wary look on his face.

"I say, what's gotten into you lot?" He asked, a frown furrowing his brow. "I've never known you to be this quiet. What the hell did I miss exactly?" No one dared volunteer any information to their teacher, and Luxord was amazed to find that his normally loud class stayed silent for most of the hour they had with him.

_To be honest, sit,_ Cloud thought to himself, his cheeks still burning red as he let his mind race over what had just happened. _I'd love to know the same thing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>form' or 'afternoon registration' is the British equivalent of Homeroom, I'm not sure how well known that fact is. This is a just in case note xD<em>

_Anyhow, see you in chapter 14 :3_


End file.
